Fairy Tale
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Coleção de drabbles, ficlets e oneshots. Vários casais. - Cap. 45: Aquele dia tudo seria diferente. – Elfman Strauss x Evergreen – Spoilers do Capítulo 358
1. Heart

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Seguinte: Eu não sei ainda todos os motivos para estar realmente fazendo essa... coleção de drabbles grandinhas (?), mas eu realmente queria fazer algo desse tipo há muito tempo. Eu tinha planos para fazer de outro anime, com menos casais até, mas a verdade é que Fairy Tail virou realmente minha obsessão. Eu tenho algumas prontas já, então vou postar uma por semana ou até menos. Quanto ao nome... Ridículo né? UHAUSDHHUAE' É de uma música linda, então... sem problemas. Só deixo claro que não sai pesquisando para ver se já existe alguma com o mesmo nome. Enfim! Vou torcer para alguém ler xD~ Também estou aberta a sugestões pra casais, apesar de não conseguir escrever alguns... x) Ah é! Sempre vai ter **spoiler** do mangá, portanto, se você não acompanha, tome cuidado sim?

* * *

><p><em>The stars, away, dim with the dawn... <em>

_Fairy lady, who stands on the walls,_

_your tale has only begun._

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>**eart,**

Mystogan/Edo-Gérard x Erza Knightwalker/Edo-Erza

* * *

><p>Ele não precisou olhar para trás para saber que Erza Knightwalker estava parada atrás de si. O aroma de seu perfume era forte, e ele fechou os olhos enquanto respirava fundo. Quando os abriu, continuou olhando na direção do céu estrelado.<p>

- Você sente falta de Earth Land?

- O que te faz pensar isso?

A ruiva se aproximou e ficou de pé ao seu lado, apoiando os braços na grade da varanda. Gérard olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos. Ela olhava para o céu também, os cabelos vermelhos e curtos balançavam com a brisa da noite. Quando ela voltou a falar, sua voz era mais baixa.

- Você sente falta das pessoas, então?

Gérard virou o corpo, apoiando as costas na grade. Cruzou os braços e olhou para o chão, pensativo. Sentia saudades da Fairy Tail, de Wendy principalmente. Sentia saudades de Pantherlily, e sentia saudades até mesmo da velha Porlyusica-san. Mas ele não podia negar; o que mais sentia falta na Earth Land era o fato de que lá ele era um mago, e que lá, havia uma Erza com um coração capaz de amar o próximo.

Coração que ele sempre desejou que Knightwalker tivesse.

- Talvez.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Ele não sabia realmente o porquê dela estar ali, e sinceramente, sua presença o incomodava. Ela estava diferente. Era difícil agora descobrir o porquê de suas ações ou o que se passava na sua cabeça quando ficava tanto tempo em silêncio.

- Você sentiu a minha falta?

Ele arregalou os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção dela para ter certeza de que ela havia perguntado isso. Erza o encarava diretamente nos olhos, uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto esperava sua resposta. Ele sorriu, agradecendo por Erza Scarlet existir. O que quer que ela tenha falado durante a batalha havia mudado, de alguma forma, a Erza Knightwalker que ele se lembrava.

- Talvez.

Ela sorriu. _Sorriu_, e isso fez com que ele perdesse o fôlego como há muito não perdia.

Droga, ele realmente a amava.

- E você, Knightwalker? Sentiu a minha falta?

- Talvez.

Ele não sabe o tempo exato que demorou para lhe puxar o rosto. Não sabe se realmente eles deixaram de se beijar enquanto saíam da varanda e não sabe nem se, de fato, conseguiram chegar realmente a cama. Tudo o que ele sabia era que agora ele tinha Knightwalker em seus braços.

Ele não precisava mais sentir falta de Erza Scarlet.

_Sua_ Erza havia aprendido a amar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Comemorando a saga Edoras no anime! :D

Reviews? *-*

**N/B:** Pra você que não sabe quem são as betas: betas são as pessoas que os autores exploram pra corrigir os erros de português e ver se a fic está coerente, antes dela ser postada. Mas ser beta tem suas vantagens! Você é o primeiro a ler a fic, antes dela sofrer alguma alteração, e ainda fica sabendo das mensagens subliminares que os autores escondem na história. Eu, particularmente, abuso do meu cargo de beta. Porque além de fazer tudo isso, ainda LOTO a fic de comentários meus [leia = surtos], obrigando a autora a ler a fic desde o começo e apagar tudo antes da fic ir pra versão final de postagem. HAHA ;P

Agora, deixe uma review e_e.


	2. Strength

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Bom, agora é o momento em que eu assumo que _não sei_ da onde veio a idéia para essa FriedMira. Eu não era muito fã do casal até conversar com uma menine -aqui pelo FF mesmo- e ela me dizer os motivos dela pra apoiar o shipper. Depois disso, eu reparei nas fanarts deles nos tumblrs por aí e... me apaixonei o.o' Estranho né? Mas enfim :B Essa aqui ficou bem curtinha, mas vai ter mais capítulos com eles e eu prometo escrever mais palavras!

* * *

><p><strong>Strength<strong>,

Fried Justine x Mirajane

* * *

><p>Mirajane era forte e Fried sabia disso.<p>

Ele se lembra do arrepio que correu por seu corpo quando o poder mágico dela foi liberado. Ele se lembra do medo que sentiu quando viu pela primeira vez seu take-over. Ele se lembra do rosto irônico, dos golpes fortes e dos gritos enfurecidos do seu demônio interior. Ele se lembra de como ela controlou sua ira, evitando o golpe final. Ele se lembra do calor de suas mãos, de quando ela decidiu desistir da luta. Ele se lembra de como ela o fez chorar apenas com algumas palavras e de como o fez desistir daquelas lutas estúpidas.

Mirajane era forte e Fried _sabia_ disso.

Mas isso não o impedia de verificar, discretamente, se estava tudo bem com ela depois de uma batalha difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ...e que no capitulo dessa semana, o 236, a Erza ganhe do Azuma e que a força do Fried e de todos os outros volte, _amém_.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! (L) Por algum motivo estúpido o FF não está me deixando responder por reply, então aqueles que tem conta e liberaram pra mandar PM eu respondo rapidinho. x) Quanto aos outros, juro que vou arrumar isso logo. Obrigada também pelas reviews das pessoas sem conta no site! (L)

Hm, reviews? *-*


	3. Attention

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Ok, notas curtas pq eu vou sair daqui a pouco e já estou atrasada! –q Seguinte eu sei que o 'certo' é Gajeel, mas eu o conheci como Gazille e acho mais bonito assim. (E pelo mesmo motivo uso Gérard ao invés de Jellal) Eu ia deixar pra postar minhas GazLevy's depois que eu postasse todas as minhas 'primeiras tentativas de shippers', mas quem disse que eu consigo? HUSDHUHUHUASDU' um shobby doo bop pra vcs, espero que gostem :*

* * *

><p><strong>Attention<strong>**,**

Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden

* * *

><p>- Será que você não pode largar essa droga? Está na hora dormir, não de <em>ler<em>. – Levy não ergueu o olhar para lhe responder, na realidade, ela nem o escutou. Percebendo isso, Gazille rosnou e puxou o braço dela. – Olhe pra mim pelo menos!

Ela iria lhe responder que era o primeiro capítulo do livro de Lucy e que precisava entregar para ela no outro dia, mas a frase dele a fez lembrar-se de um momento há alguns anos. A raiva na sua voz... Aquilo trouxe lembranças do exame rank-s, de quando eles brigaram na segunda prova. Ela quase deu risada, mas ao invés disso, preferiu puxar as cobertas para cima do corpo. Levy deitou, apoiando seu corpo no dele, depois de colocar um travesseiro atrás de suas cabeças. Voltou na primeira página, apesar de já estar quase terminando, e sorriu para ele apontando a primeira linha com o dedo.

- Você... espera, _você está falando sério_?

Ela sorriu maldosa.

- Quer um pouco de atenção, idiota? Leia para mim.

Ele teve vontade de empurrar ela e aquele livro para o chão. Respirou fundo para controlar seus instintos e puxou o livro com rispidez de suas mãos. Ajeitou-se nos travesseiros e passou um dos braços por trás do corpo dela. Levy inclinou o corpo e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, e ele, depois de sorrir quase imperceptivelmente, começou a ler.

Ele poderia fazer o sacrifício por alguns minutos.

E com isso, teria _toda_ a sua atenção.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Meu casal favorito, é.

Reviews? *-*


	4. Shot

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

AlBis: O shipper que todos sabem que vão ficar juntos no final, mas ninguém escreve sobre porque eles só aparecem de vez em quando no anime e raramente no mangá, weee. HUASDUHHUASDE'

* * *

><p><strong>Shot,<strong>

Alzack Connell x Bisca Mulan

* * *

><p>- Uau, quem é ela?<p>

Você ouviu a voz de Droy, maliciosa, e ergueu a cabeça sem muita curiosidade. Porém, quando notou a quem ele estava se referindo, amaldiçoou-se por não ter erguido a cabeça antes. Em silêncio, suas bochechas corando perceptivelmente, você observou enquanto aquela garota entrava na guilda. Você não sabia o nome dela, ou porque demônios o seu cabelo era verde, mas você soube, Alzack, que ela havia sido _feita_ para _você_. Soube, desde o momento em que a viu carregando aquela pequena arma no cinto, que alguma divindade havia _mandado_ ela pra _você_.

Naquela noite no seu apartamento, depois de ajoelhar próximo à cama e rezar agradecendo por Bisca Mulan existir, você treinou várias maneiras de se apresentar. _"Olá, meu nome é Alzack!". "Oh... você usa magia com armas também?". "O quê? Você quer namorar comigo?". "Casar na próxima semana? Tem certeza?"._

Sério. Você é patético.

Patético, pois quando, por obra do destino, você a encontrou no caminho para a guilda no dia seguinte e ela _sorriu_ para você, se apresentando, tudo o que você pode fazer foi gaguejar seu nome e fugir, alegando que não iria para a guilda naquele dia.

Nem naquele dia, nem naquele mês, nem naquele ano... nem naquela vida.

_Patético_.

- Oi? – Você estava sentado na frente do seu apartamento, poucas horas depois, quando ela surgiu de repente. Por um momento, você ficou nervoso. – Posso me sentar?

Mas, sem esperar sua resposta, ela se sentou. Começou a falar do Oeste, da cidade em que viveu por anos. Disse o porquê de vir para Magnolia, e porque escolheu, entre tantas, a Fairy Tail. Você começou a conversar também. Teve a chance de se apresentar direito, falar sobre sua vida antes da Fairy Tail e até mesmo, se gabar sobre algumas de suas missões. Vocês decidiram fazer um time naquele mesmo dia, e você mal pôde acreditar na sua sorte.

Afinal, você sempre foi azarado Alzack.

_E _patético.

Quando ela levantou, dizendo que precisava ir embora - havia escurecido e você nem havia notado -, batendo a poeira das roupas, você a observou com um sorriso. Ela sorriu de volta, fazendo seu coração acelerar novamente, e com o polegar e o dedo indicador atirou em você.

- Te vejo amanhã na guilda, Al.

Aquele tiro foi tão rápido que nem você percebeu.

Estava apaixonado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu adoro a versão deles em Edoras. No anime, a seiyuu da Bisca deve ter tido um trabalho do cão pra ficar fazendo aquela voz fina x)

Reviews? *-*


	5. Mark

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

uff, pensei que não ia conseguir postar hoje x_x -q

No começo eu achei que ia ser a única a gostar de ElfEver. A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando li o capitulo 202, aquele da escolha de parceiros pro Rank-S, foi: Uau, uma _mulher_ pro Elfman, e desde então não os tirei da cabeça. Eu sempre gostei do Raijinshuu, e fiquei muito feliz quando vi que eles iam aparecer no arco novo do mangá! *-* Eu só não podia imaginar que o Mashima ia me dar tantas surpresas agradáveis como o casamento e o bebê deles na visão da Mira, e a luta deles contra o Rustyrose que acabou com ela chorando e pedindo desculpas e com ele sorrindo e agradecendo por ela estar com ele.

Casal lindo, e fim –q

* * *

><p><strong>Mark<strong>,

Elfman x Evergreen

* * *

><p>Elfman não precisou de muito tempo para refletir que estar em um relacionamento com Evergreen seria um problema. Além de ser uma mulher temperamental, ela era uma exibida. Ela precisava mostrar para a cidade <em>inteira<em> como seus vestidos curtos e decotados caiam perfeitamente em seu corpo. Não se contentava em ter a atenção dele, ela precisava ter atenção de _todos_.

Ele terminou de socar o oitavo civil que olhou para as pernas dela e fez comentários maliciosos com os amigos.

- Sou uma rainha, Elfman. – Ela disse quando ele, com passos largos, a alcançou na rua. – É normal que as pessoas olhem para mim. – passou a mão pelo seu rosto rapidamente antes de continuar andando – Você precisa controlar esse seu ciúme doentio.

Elfman não precisou de muito tempo para entender também que, estar em um relacionamento com Evergreen, significava uma mudança drástica em sua personalidade. Ele não sabia que, em poucos meses, acabaria se tornando um homem ciumento, possessivo e egoísta.

Ele segurou o braço dela com força e a lançou contra um beco escuro. Quando percebeu que ela ia dizer alguma coisa, segurou-a pela cintura e a prendeu contra a parede. A olhou por alguns segundos e encostou os lábios brevemente nos seus antes de afundar o rosto no seu pescoço. Ele a mordeu, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la, e a ouviu gemer próximo a sua orelha.

- O que você pensa que... está fazendo? – Evergreen perguntou com a voz lânguida, segurando em seus ombros para se certificar que não cairia.

Ele se afastou um pouco apenas para olhar em seus olhos.

- Estou te marcando, é isso que eu estou fazendo.

_Sua_.

E de mais ninguém.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Homens e sua mania de marcar território. Hmm. –reflitam-q–

Reviews? *-*


	6. Loneliness

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Essa drabble foi complicada de fazer pqe, para mim, NaLu é complicado xD~ É foda pensar neles qndo vc tbm pensa em NatsuLisanna e LokiLucy... É rly tenso! Enfim, eu gosto dos dois. _Muito_. O Natsu é o ser mais besta/engraçado do mundo. -Só perde mesmo pro Luffy.- e a Lucy é outra besta xD mesmo que o anime faça aquela confusão anormal de shippers, tenho quase certeza que os dois acabam juntos no final do mangá x)

Eu vou dedicar meu 'maior esforço até agora' pra linda da Sue Dii que é uma amiga maravilhosa que vive alegrando meus dias e de muitas outras pessoas. -s

* * *

><p><strong>Loneliness<strong>**,**

Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

><p>Ela sentou na ponta do colchão e suspirou. Natsu estava deitado de olhos fechados, os braços atrás da cabeça. Happy estava sentado no parapeito da janela, observando as gotas de chuva escorrendo pelo vidro.<p>

- Vocês têm que ir embora antes que a chuva piore.

Natsu virou o corpo, ficando de costas para ela. Happy desceu da janela e deitou na frente dele.

- Acho que vamos ficar aqui essa noite.

- Aye.

Sem humor para brigar com os dois, a loira levantou e foi na direção do armário para pegar um cobertor e um edredom e fazer sua cama no chão. Um relâmpago clareou o quarto, e depois do barulho, a energia acabou.

- Ah! Por que numa hora dessas a energia tinha que...

- Amanhã será dia sete, do mês sete.

Lucy parou de reclamar e olhou para aonde sabia que Natsu estava deitado. Sem que ela perguntasse nada, ele começou a falar sobre Igneel como nunca havia falado antes. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos quando ela percebeu quão ferido e confuso ele estava, mesmo que nunca tenha deixado transparecer isso.

A energia voltou minutos depois.

Ela continuava em silêncio, segurando o cobertor nos braços. Natsu levantou a mão direita e acariciou a cabeça de Happy. Ela ainda não conseguia ver o seu rosto.

- Acho que devíamos ir pra casa.

Antes que ele pudesse levantar, Lucy jogou o cobertor que trazia em cima dele. Ele arregalou os olhos quando entendeu que ela se deitaria no espaço que havia sobrado. Lucy colocou as mãos em seu abdômen e afundou o rosto nas suas costas para o abraçar direito.

- Durma, Natsu. Eu estarei aqui pela manhã.

Lucy apenas dormiu quando teve certeza de que o Dragon Slayer entendeu que ela não iria a lugar nenhum.

Ele não estava mais sozinho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Só eu penso em como deve ser tenso o dia 7/07 pros Dragon Slayers? Ah tá -q**  
><strong>

Reviews? *-*


	7. Rain

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Não é novidade pra quem acompanha minhas fics quem são meus personagens favoritos. GrayJuvia é um dos meus casais preferidos. A Juvia me mata de rir cada vez que aparece, me faz gritar loucamente quando luta e me faz falar uma sucessão de 'nhaaaw' cada vez que diz uma coisa linda. Eu não tenho que dizer o pqe eu amo o Gray né? _Quem_ não ama? Eu sei que um dia vai acontecer. Se você pensa o contrario, me desculpe? :B

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>,

Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Loxar

* * *

><p>- Porque você está pendurando isso na janela?<p>

Juvia quase caiu de cima da cadeira. Largou rapidamente os bonecos de pano no chão e virou na direção da porta. Gray a olhava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela caminhou na sua direção com um sorriso e pegou uma das caixas de papelão que ele trazia nos braços.

- Nós não precisamos de nenhum _t__eru teru bozu_ em casa.

Ele deixou a última caixa no chão e suspirou, enquanto passava as costas da mão esquerda na testa. Juvia sentou no sofá e olhou para ele com _aquele olhar_. Gray ficou olhando por alguns segundos antes de se ajoelhar na sua frente. Segurou sua mão esquerda e a acariciou levemente. Sorriu, finalmente, e o cômodo pareceu esquentar para ela.

- Se esqueceu da minha promessa? Eu vou fazer com que a chuva nunca mais volte.

Juvia sorriu quando ele piscou para ela, beijou sua mão por cima da aliança, e saiu em direção das escadas sem perceber que já estava nu.

Era aquilo que ele havia dito para ela nos votos de casamento. _Como_ ela se esqueceria?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _t__eru teru bozu – _são aqueles bonequinhos que a Juvia fazia quando ela era 'a mulher chuva'. A galera pendura eles na janela pra evitar que chova e mimimi.

Reviews? *-*


	8. Eyes

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Essa foi a segunda ficlet que eu fiz pra esse projeto. Eu fiquei orgulhosa dela, porque pra mim é difícil escrever sobre esses dois ainda mais em um momento pré-Lucy na FT. Eu me inspirei a escrever depois de ler a fic maravilhosa da Sue Dii chamada "Bones". Quem tiver um tempinho, ela está nos meus favoritos e é maravilhosa. *-*

Essa é um presente pra minha Nihal Tonks-Lupin que é minha melhor amiga-irmã e também é minha beta -rly nas horas vagas, acreditem-. Eu sei o quanto ela ama o shipper. Se vocês vissem os comentários dela nessa ficlet... HUSUHEHSHUE'

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes,<strong>

Siegrain/Gérard Fernandes x Erza Scarlet

* * *

><p>Erza suspirou pela terceira vez em menos de um minuto. Ela não deveria estar ali. Sabia, desde o momento em que foi chamada pelo conselho, que era uma armação dele. Olhou pelo canto dos olhos para o rapaz sentado naquela cadeira e sentiu um tremor involuntário correr pelo corpo quando percebeu que ele sorria. O mesmo sorriso <em>dele<em>.

- Você o ama.

Quebrando o silêncio, a frase ecoou pelo cômodo. Erza cerrou os punhos e virou o corpo na sua direção, evitando seus olhos.

Ela _não_ iria olhar em seus olhos.

- Você fica nervosa quando estou por perto. – Ela fechou as mãos em punhos, fazendo com que o sorriso dele aumentasse. – Somos idênticos, mas eu não sou ele, Erza.

- Eu não o amo.

Siegrain levantou da cadeira que estava. Ela não se moveu. Observou-o parar a poucos centímetros de seu corpo, a respiração atingindo seu rosto. Ele estendeu a mão pegando uma mecha de seus cabelos entre os dedos.

Ela _não_ iria olhar em seus olhos.

- Olhe para mim, Erza. – Ela _não_ iria olhar. – Diga, olhando em meus olhos, nesses olhos que são iguais aos dele, que não o ama.

Ela _não_ iria olhar.

_Não iria!_

Ele aproximou-se e a beijou com força. Uma das mãos a puxava pela nuca enquanto a outra segurava a mão direita que tentou acertar seu rosto. Ela não fechou os olhos, e por conta da proximidade, ela acabou olhando nos olhos dele. A mão esquerda que estava livre o puxou pela frente das vestes e em poucos segundos, ela estava entregue. Por causa dos olhos, tão iguais aos _dele_.

- Você é fraca.

Erza sentiu uma lágrima escorrer do seu olho esquerdo enquanto sentia o pescoço sendo coberto por beijos e mordidas.

Ela era _muito_ fraca.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Até eu que sou mais besta perderia toooda minha força. -q

Reviews? *-*


	9. Alcohol

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Eu atrasei! Eu sei, eu sei. Pra quem acompanha a fic, peço desculpas por isso D:

Decidi postar hoje uma das minhas favoritas até agora. Eu gosto demais de MacaoKana. Lembro quando li a capa dela onde dizia que quando era pequena ela tinha uma queda por ele e que até tentou parar de beber por sua causa. Eu sei que a diferença de idade deles é absurda, mas e daí? Eu amo LupinTonks (Harry Potter) e a diferença de idades deles também era grandinha. xP

* * *

><p><strong>Alcohol,<strong>

Macao Conbolt x Kana Alberona

* * *

><p>Kana era conhecida como a maior beberrona da Fairy Tail e tinha muito orgulho disso. Sua resistência para bebidas alcoólicas eram invejada por todos os homens da guilda. Enquanto eles caiam com algumas garrafas, ela só caia depois de <em>muitas<em> garrafas. Eles também invejavam o olhar apaixonado que seu barril, do final do dia, recebia.

Isso não era de seu conhecimento.

Com os integrantes do Raijinshuu, mais especificamente com Evergreen e Bixlow (Fried não bebia), ela tomava vodka. Com o Mestre, às vezes em alguma competição ou apenas para comemorar a vida, vinho. Wakaba gostava de cerveja, e depois de algumas, acabava pagando a conta para ela sem perceber. De tempos em tempos, quando Gildarts -seu pai- vinha até a guilda, ele costumava lhe pagar whiskey (a primeira garrafa que ele havia lhe dado de presente ainda estava guardada).

E havia Macao, que apenas acompanhava seu ritmo.

Assim como ela, ele também resistia bem ao álcool. Havia noites em que eles eram os últimos a sair do bar da guilda, e na maioria das vezes, sóbrios. Mirajane costumava fazer brincadeiras sobre isso, dizendo que ela poderia tirar proveito da situação e fingir um desmaio para ser carregada até Fairy Hills.

Kana não se lembrava quando foi que começou a beber, mas sabe que _nunca_ havia se permitido ficar bêbada enquanto estivesse do seu lado.

Porém, naquela noite, enquanto eles eram os últimos do bar e Macao insistia em insultar sua ex-esposa, ela percebeu que estava tonta. Inclinou-se na sua direção e com dois dedos, o impediu de continuar falando. Ela não sabe quantos segundos haviam se passado, mas quando o homem passou a morder as pontas dos seus dedos com delicadeza, sentiu os olhos cerrando levemente.

Tudo girava.

Kana estremeceu quando ele segurou a mão que ela havia estendido, correndo do pulso por toda a extensão do seu braço. Sua mente nublou, enquanto caia de costas na mesa que estava sentada, com o corpo dele apertando o seu contra a madeira. Seus lábios formigaram quando ele aproximou seu rosto, e ela precisou respirar fundo quando começaram a se beijar.

Macao tinha o gosto do mais viciante álcool que ela já havia provado.

Deixando sua língua travar uma batalha com a dele, hora ou outra puxando seus lábios com os dentes, sorvendo daquele sabor, percebeu que estava _bêbada_.

E que na manhã seguinte teria a maior ressaca da sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Próximo capítulo será uma sugestão dada pela Dark Temi. Se ainda quiserem sugerir casais, façam isso na review e esperem alguns dias (: Podem ter certeza que atenderei a todos. -só não farei os que são muito bizarros.. UHAUHSHUAE-

Até a próxima :D


	10. Hugs

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Como eu disse na nota anterior, esse capítulo é uma sugestão dada pela Dark Temi :D Ela sempre tá aqui comentando, desde o inicio, me dando apoio com suas palavras maravilhosas. Eu nunca pensei/escrevi LokiLucy, mas depois do presente perfeito que ela me deu, eu precisava me esforçar para deixá-la feliz também :) Espero que eu consiga x)

* * *

><p><strong>Hugs,<strong>

Loki x Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

><p>Lucy sempre gostou de abraçar as pessoas e de ser abraçada.<p>

Quando Natsu a abraçava, ela sentia a transmissão de confiança e conforto. Estar em seus braços fazia com que ela se sentisse segura, porém, com Wendy, os sentimentos eram completamente opostos. Os braços curtos mal conseguiam dar a volta em sua cintura, e a sua altura também era um fato a ser considerado. Enquanto a abraçava, a loira sentia ser capaz de protegê-la de todo o mal do mundo.

Quando Gray a abraçava, ela fechava os olhos e prendia a respiração. Ele sempre a deixava com a sensação de que havia quebrado vários ossos. Havia pessoas que não nasceram para abraçar as outras e, assim como Gray, Juvia era um bom exemplo. A maga talvez por nunca ter recebido afeto na vida, ficava tensa quando Lucy a abraçava, mesmo sob protestos. Mesmo correndo risco de vida, Lucy achava divertido.

Quando Levy a abraçava, ela tinha aquela necessidade de sorrir sem parar. Quando a via, não importava onde estavam, a pequena maga corria em sua direção com os braços erguidos e pulava em seu colo. Era confortante e repleto de carinho, como todo abraço de melhores amigas deve ser, sempre. Era forte, assim como os abraços de Erza. Nos dias felizes, a ruiva a apertava contra a armadura sem piedade. Nos dias tristes, ela chorava em seu ombro por horas se ela permitisse, apertando as mãos nas suas costas.

Lucy gostava de dizer que um abraço é um ato de carinho simples.

_Gostava_ de dizer até o momento em que Loki passou a abraçar com mais frequência.

Quando ele a abraçava, desde o momento em que passava seus braços em volta de seu corpo, ela já começava a desejar que _nunca _acabasse. Loki tinha um perfume natural que fazia com que ela fechasse os olhos logo depois de inspirá-lo. Costumava colocar seu rosto próximo à curva do ombro com o pescoço, enviando ondas de arrepio por conta do calor de sua pele contra a dela. Às vezes murmurava uma ou outra palavra no seu ouvido, mas ela nunca tinha capacidade de responder. Suas mãos a apertavam com gentileza, _carinho_, a mantendo sempre mais e mais próxima como se o mínimo espaço entre eles fosse um crime sem perdão.

Lucy nunca teve e nunca _terá_ palavras para descrever as sensações que tomam conta de seu corpo quando é abraçada por Loki.

Abraços haviam se tornado extremamente complicados.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aeae :D Como três pessoas pediram, no próximo final de semana irei escrever uma CharlieHappy! Vocês podem esperar um pouquinho? *-*

Reviews? :D


	11. Breakfast

****N/A:** **_Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Ok, eu tenho uma noticia boa e uma ruim :) A boa, é que eu tenho um computador novo, wiii! \o/ HUAUHSHUASDE' Sério, que deliiicia ver anime em HD -q Enfim, a ruim é que eu voltei a estudar semana passada, e por mais que eu não seja uma aluna dedicada, o meu tempo no computador é menor agora... Isso vai atrasar um pouco as atualizações x.x E, também, eu estou sem o office aqi. Logo, não posso escrever por enquanto sem o Word. Tenho algumas fics prontas, então vou postando elas antes da CharlieHappy ok?Vocês podem esperar _maais_ um pouquinho?

Vou postar uma oneshot hoje, beem grandinha pra compensar. Uma das minhas favoritas, pqe eu sou louca por esses dois times. Se vocês acompanham minhas outras fics, sabem que a Mirajane aparece em quase todas. Eu amo ela e seus surtos com o 'relacionamento' do Elfman e da Ever. Sobre BixlowLisanna, a relação deles aqui é bem de amizade, então segurem as pedras ai ok? x) Essa one é dedicada a linda da Sue Dii, que fez uma IchiRuki LINDA, e a minha beta amada Nihal Tonks-Lupin. Vamos lá, falei muito hoje ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast,<strong>

Take Over Siblings x Raijinshuu

**[** Fried Justine x Mirajane **;** Elfman x Evergreen **;** Bixlow x Lisanna **]**

* * *

><p>Mirajane acordou uma hora mais cedo do que o de costume naquela manhã.<p>

Espreguiçando o corpo, abriu os olhos lentamente para se acostumar com a claridade do quarto. Olhando para a cabeceira da cama, percebeu que seu alarme não estava mais lá. Sorriu. Seu irmão costumava tirá-lo do seu quarto nas noites de sábado para que ela pudesse aproveitar o seu dia de folga. Ele também lhe fazia o café da manhã e levava ao quarto, enquanto Lisanna ficava responsável por arrumar a casa.

Rotina.

Respirando fundo, ela percebeu que o café já estava sendo preparado. Olhou para o relógio novamente, e decidiu que depois de tantas semanas ela quebraria a rotina deliciosa dos domingos para ajudar seus irmãos. Jogou as pernas para fora da cama e sem se preocupar em colocar um roupão, saiu descalça em direção a porta. Sentiu um sorriso nascer nos seus lábios quando viu Elfman subindo as escadas que levava em direção aos quartos equilibrando uma bandeja em um dos braços. Ele arregalou os olhos quando a viu.

- Porque você já...

Ele parou de falar e Mira ficou confusa. A porta do quarto dele se abriu e ela sentiu o queixo cair. Evergreen, que vestia apenas um conjunto escandaloso de lingerie, apareceu no corredor enquanto coçava os olhos. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e ela tinha marcas suspeitas em cada pedaço de pele exposto, principalmente em seu busto e, _pelo-amor-de-Deus,_ em suas pernas.

- Ah, Ever?

A mulher finalmente se deu conta da presença de Mirajane e deu dois passos para trás. Os olhos azuis ainda estavam olhando acusadoramente o seu corpo.

- Acordou cedo hoje, Mira. Bom dia! – Fez um sinal com os olhos para Elfman entrar logo no quarto e fechou a porta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mirajane voltando ao normal, cruzou os braços e voltou o corpo para seu irmão, que apenas olhava para as paredes, encabulado. Ela começou a suspeitar sobre o verdadeiro motivo para Elfman pegar seu alarme aos sábados. Lisanna estaria envolvida nisso?

- Então, Elfman... – O tom de sua voz fez com que ele engolisse em seco. – Tem algo para dizer em sua defesa?

Minutos se passaram onde o único barulho a ser ouvido vinha da cozinha.

- Ah... O chá vai esfriar.

Bufando irritada, roubou sem piedade a maior torrada da bandeja deles e colocou entre os dentes. Desceu as escadas, sentindo tanta raiva que tinha certeza que se não se acalmasse logo, poderia virar um demônio e arrancar Evergreen de sua casa à força. Quando chegou na cozinha, ainda pensando na punição que daria a seu irmão, sentiu o queixo cair novamente.

- Bom dia, baby!

Sua torrada caiu no chão.

Bixlow estava sentado no balcão com uma caneca nas mãos. Seus bonecos voavam no teto do cômodo murmurando: _"é a Mira"_ e _"bom dia"_. Ele estava sem o seu capacete, e usava roupas diferentes das habituais. Lisanna, de pijama como ela, estava do outro lado do balcão, os braços apoiados. Ela percebeu que sua irmã estava assustada com sua aparição, mas que tentava lhe distrair com um sorriso.

Culpada. _Punição_.

- Bom dia.

Sentiu seus lábios sendo roubados em um beijo curto. Piscando, finalmente viu que Fried também estava ali. Ele tinha o cabelo preso e jogado por cima do ombro esquerdo, e também estava sem suas roupas habituais. Sua camiseta vermelha estava suja, de geléia, ela presumiu. Olhou para a pia onde a maior bandeja de café da manhã que ela já havia visto estava sendo montada.

- Pensei que você levantava apenas às dez nos domingos.

Ela olhou para o seu rosto, levemente confusa.

- O que... ?

- Volte pra cama Mira e, por favor, se cubra bem. – Viu o rubor em suas bochechas e lembrou-se que estava apenas com seu pijama curto. – Eu estarei lá em alguns minutos.

- Fried, não seja malvado! – Bixlow saltou do balcão e apontou para as torradas que ele estava fazendo. – Antes de subir, faça algumas para mim e Lisanna também.

- Fried _cozinha_ pra você? – Lisanna perguntou, abafando o riso com uma das mãos.

- Espere. – Antes que Bixlow pudesse responder, ela apontou para ele, para o namorado, e depois para o teto. – Não quero ser rude, mas... Por que vocês três estão aqui?

Os três se olharam de maneira cúmplice. Fried estendeu uma mão e a levou até a cadeira mais próxima.

- Aos domingos costumamos tomar café juntos. É algo que sempre fazíamos com Luxus. – Ele suspirou dramaticamente, e Bixlow olhou para o chão. – Ever estava aqui, por acaso, então nós pensamos em fazer uma pequena surpresa para você e Lisanna.

Mira olhou para os bonecos de Bixlow que estavam rindo enquanto voavam à sua volta. Ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas, percebendo que estavam tentando enganá-la e começou a liberar seu poder mágico, querendo a verdade. Fried, que estava sentado na cadeira à sua frente, se afastou e colocou uma runa de proteção ao seu redor. Lisanna abaixou o corpo tão rápido atrás do balcão que era como se ela nunca tivesse estado lá. Bixlow apenas ergueu as mãos, se rendendo.

- Você não sabe, mas todos domingos nós encontramos com Evergreen na porta de sua casa. – A maga voltou ao normal, seus cabelos baixando e a cicatriz em seu rosto desaparecendo. Bixlow riu, maldoso, sem se importar com os olhares de Fried implorando que ele parasse de falar. – Ela e Elfman estão mandando v... – A mais nova dos usuários de Take Over finalmente levantou do chão, dando um tapa com força atrás de sua cabeça. – Oe, isso dói Lisanna!

Minutos se passaram novamente onde o único barulho a ser ouvido vinha das escadas.

- Está tudo bem aqui?

Mirajane olhou para trás, os ombros caídos e um olhar indecifrável. Elfman havia descido com Evergreen que agora teve a decência de colocar uma camiseta dele. Mesmo que ele e sua irmã tivessem escondido coisas dela, Mirajane não poderia dizer que estava brava. Aquela quebra de rotina e aquelas revelações bombásticas poderiam lhe dar pesadelos, mas ela não podia nadar contra a maré. Infelizmente ela sabia que seu irmão e Evergreen faziam um casal bonito, coisa que ela com certeza não diria se Bixlow tentasse algo com sua irmãzinha. Olhando para eles, viu que estavam trocando olhares nervosos.

Não, aquilo _nunca_ aconteceria enquanto ela estivesse viva.

Colocando finalmente seu melhor sorriso no rosto, olhou para o namorado. No meio daquela confusão, não fez nada para expressar o quão feliz estava por ele ter disponibilizado parte da manhã para lhe preparar o café.

- Querido, talvez você devesse fazer mais algumas torradas. – Apontou para Elfman, ignorando o semblante confuso de todos os presentes. – Pegue mais cadeiras, tomaremos todos juntos o café hoje.

Enquanto se sentava, vendo todos os outros fazendo o mesmo depois da mesa estar pronta, Mirajane percebeu que poderia se acostumar com toda aquela situação. Fried ao seu lado sorriu enquanto lhe estendia uma caneca e ela inclinou-se dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Fried, tenho certeza que já te disse isso, mas para namorar minha irmã você precisa ser mais homem do que eu.

Evergreen rolou os olhos, enquanto virava a sua caneca de chá nos lábios.

- Elfman, não quero ver vocês brigando por uma bobagem dessas. – Mira segurou a mão de Fried sobre a mesa para depois continuar em tom mais sério. – Diferente do meu irmão, não vejo problema na relação de vocês, Evergreen, mas eu espero que vocês estejam se prevenindo.

Enquanto ela se engasgava, Elfman tentava esconder o rosto nas mãos. Fried olhou para os dois, começando um de seus discursos sobre _"Se Luxus estivesse aqui"_. Bixlow, depois de ter seu ataque de riso, pediu para Lisanna passar geléia na sua torrada e a garota, depois de fazer um leve carinho no cabelo do irmão, o fez.

Mirajane suspirou, feliz.

Com certeza se acostumaria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Reviews? *-* Prometo que dessa vez não vou demorar pra responder -q

**N/B:** POR AFRODITE, QUE FIC É ESSA? *U* Quero um Domingo desses, arranja pra mim produçãaao? Quero o Fried pra mim, arraaaaaaaaanja produção? Tá, vou ler de novo –sobe a página- COMOPODE alguém escrever coisas tão perfeitas? Mesmo que eu pare de escrever, tenho nee-san aqui pra continuar nosso legado, que bom, oh~ -apanha-

Reviews, leitores sem coração T_T


	12. Fairy

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius ) - E sério, depois de ler _Rave Master_ 'gênio' é POUCO pra esse homem, táloko -

Pois é, eu sei que tou super atrasada tanto em postar, qnto em responder reviews. Teve alguma que eu pude responder, e outras não. Como eu disse na N/A do cap. 11, eu voltei a estudar. E eu rly achei que o curso ia ser melhor que a faculdade, mas é ainda mais puxado... Então acabei ficando sem tempo. E o tempo que eu fiquei no computador, tenho que assumir, fiquei lendo e assistindo Rave Master :B 'tou apaixonada -s -q. (E tem poucas fics de RM no site! Assim que terminar de ler, pra quem gosta... vou escrever uma *-*).

Ainda sem o office aqui, por isso vou postar uma que já estava pronta. x) Sério, tem como não amar o Panther Lily? Ele está simplesmente ownante no anime E no mangá. Ele já está até agindo como o Gazille *chora*. Eu gosto de colocar ele nas minhas GazLevy's pqe ele pode ter o seu lado 'fofo' em algum lugar lá dentro, mas tem horas que ele é mais maduro do que o próprio dono :B Enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy,<strong>

Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden

* * *

><p>- Eu soube que você tem duas formas, diferente de Charlie e Happy.<p>

- Por algum motivo a terra não me faz bem... Tenho que ficar desse jeito para poupar poder mágico.

- Sinto muito por você estar preso aqui.

- Não sinta, eu estou bem.

- Você sente falta de casa?

- Não tanto quanto achei que sentiria. Essa é uma guilda barulhenta, mas é muito agradável.

- Fico feliz por você pensar assim. Todos nós estamos felizes por ter você como nakama.

- _Fairy Tail_...

- Sabe o significado?

- Eu não tenho o parceiro mais inteligente da guilda, tenho?

- Oe oe, não me faça responder isso Lily...

- Eu adoraria ouvir a resposta.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

- Então... Por que _Fairy Tail_?

- Quando eu entrei na guilda eu era bem nova... o Mestre havia me falado sobre o significado, e eu não tinha entendido suas palavras. Depois de um tempo, com um pouco mais de idade, eu pedi para ele repetir e então ele disse: ninguém sabe se fadas têm cauda ou não... ninguém sabe se fadas realmente _existem_. Por isso é um eterno mistério. Uma eterna aventura.

- Oh... É um bom significado não acha, Gazille?

Gazille só percebeu que estavam falando com ele quando Levy virou a cabeça na sua direção. Ele olhou confuso para o Exceed, que sorria, malicioso. Levy inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse esperando uma resposta para a pergunta que ele nem havia escutado. Rosnou uma maldição. Panther Lily repetiu a pergunta, com paciência, como se ele fosse uma criança. O Dragon Slayer evitou olhar para a garota ao seu lado para não se distrair novamente.

- E _porque_ eu pensaria sobre isso? Eu nem sei o significado.

- Tenho certeza que Levy pode lhe dizer, _de novo_, enquanto eu vou pegar algumas bebidas.

Enquanto o Exceed saia, Gazille não teve alternativa a não ser olhar para Levy que havia começado a falar novamente. Ele não entendeu o significado por trás do nome porque tudo o que fez foi observar o movimento dos lábios e a maneira como ela os umedecia com a ponta da língua. A proximidade dela também não ajudava, seu cheiro o entorpecia, fazia com que ele tivesse vontade de apertá-la em seus braços e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço. Seus olhos brilhavam, à medida que ela gesticulava com as mãos, e olhando de perto ele notou que não poderia determinar uma cor para eles; pareciam ser castanho claro, mas dependendo da luz, eles se tornavam verdes. Apenas percebeu que estava inclinando lentamente o corpo na direção dela quando Lily, que havia voltado com as bebidas, pigarreou, fazendo com que ele saltasse no banco voltando à sua posição original.

_Levy o fazia agir como um idiota na frente de seu gato!_

- Entendeu agora?

Os olhos brilhantes transbordavam expectativa para ver o que ele falaria. Antes que se deixasse levar novamente, disfarçando o leve rubor que atingia suas bochechas, puxou a caneca de cerveja da mesa e bebeu tudo em poucos goles. Levantou, sob o olhar atento dos dois.

- Entendi que tudo isso é culpa de uma fada. – Murmurou com raiva, deixando-os confusos.

Ele caminhou até o balcão para pedir outra cerveja. Mirajane o atendeu rapidamente, mas ele não voltou à mesa. Quando se acalmou, ficou a observando de longe. Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios dela lentamente, logo após ouvir algo que Lily havia contado, e então ela explodiu em uma risada que soou como uma melodia aos seus ouvidos. Sem perceber, sorriu também enquanto levava a caneca à boca, ignorando seu coração que batia descontrolado no peito, totalmente fora de sua personalidade.

Tudo aquilo _definitivamente_ era culpa de uma fada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hm, casal lindo x.x

Reviews? *-*


	13. Stars

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Vocês pediram, e eu como sou boazinha, atendi. Demorou um pouco, eu sei disso, mas aqui está a Happy x Charlie! E de quebra, oneshot!

Não sei se em Fairy tail o Mashima algum dia irá desenhar no mangá o Tanabata Matsuri, ou pra gente Festival das Estrelas. A historia é baseada nesse festival. Pra quem não sabe, a lenda é grandinha, e tem no Wikipédia se vocês se interessarem. Resumindo e deixando a lenda de lado, nesse festival as pessoas penduram seus desejos escritos em um papel colorido -que são chamados de tanzaku- em bambus. Tudo isso na sétima noite, do sétimo mês. Os pedidos costumam ser queimados no final do festival. *-*

Sabem a capa do mangá 232 que o Happy e a Charlie aparecem humanos, mas com as orelhinhas de gato ainda, desenhados pelo Reedus? Aqui nessa fic eles estão daquele jeito. O Lily também aparece na fic, do mesmo jeito. Imagina o Lily humano com as orelhinhas pretas? *morde* O Mashima podia desenhar outra capa daquela com ele da mesma forma né? -Apesar de que tem fanarts já *-* - Enfim, Happy x Charlie humanos, semi-UA, festival das estrelas, go go ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Stars<strong>,

Happy x Charlie

* * *

><p>O céu estava limpo no parque sul da cidade de Magnolia. As nuvens simplesmente haviam desaparecido como se soubessem que todos estariam observando o céu para ver as estrelas naquela noite.<p>

Sétima noite, do sétimo mês. O Festival das Estrelas,_Tanabata Matsuri._

Happy observou em silêncio enquanto as pessoas iam chegando ao parque. Estava sentado no tronco de uma alta árvore, irritado por não ter um yukata como todos. Natsu havia ficado responsável de comprar, mas o garoto simplesmente não se lembrou. Happy poderia brigar com o amigo, mas sabia que aquele dia era diferente para ele. Era o dia em que seu pai, Igneel havia desaparecido. Em todo festival de Tanabata Matsuri, Natsu escrevia em seu tanzaku o seu único desejo: que seu pai voltasse.

Naquele ano, Happy não tinha nenhum pedido especial para fazer. Nos primeiros anos, ele havia sempre pedido para que seus poderes mágicos aparecessem. Olhou para trás, ativando sua aera e sorriu. Nos outros anos, pedira peixes, novos amigos, felicidade para Natsu. Definitivamente, não tinha mais nada a desejar.

Havia bambus pendurados próximo à árvore que ele estava sentado, e as pessoas às vezes se assustavam quando iam pendurar seus tanzaku e o viam ali. Ele leu alguns desejos, sem querer. Uma moça pedia um namorado, enquanto um rapaz pedia ajuda para se tornar rico. Uma garotinha mais nova que ele, pedia uma bicicleta, enquanto um garotinho pedia brinquedos.

Happy coçou uma das orelhas, entediado.

Talvez ele devesse desejar algo pra comer.

No momento que pensou no peixe, seu estômago roncou protestando a falta de comida. Naquela tarde ele havia trabalhado para ajudar sua guilda a montar os bambus e não havia tido tempo de comer. Mirajane havia lhe dado alguns petiscos, mas havia sido há horas. Colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos e observou todo o parque. Viu que o pessoal da guilda já estava todo ali, e esquecendo a fome rapidamente, procurou-a como se sua vida dependesse disso.

E ali estava ela!

Seus cabelos brancos combinavam perfeitamente com sua yukata rosa. Seu rosto mostrava perfeitamente o quanto achava aquilo tudo uma grande bobagem. Happy sabia que Charlie só vinha ao festival por causa de Wendy, que tinha o mesmo problema de Natsu. Suspirou pesadamente, e colocou as mãos no rosto sentindo suas bochechas quentes. Ele sabia que Charlie era totalmente inalcançável; ela era arrogante, sabia que era boa demais para ele e claro, não aceitava nenhum de seus presentes. Ela era totalmente o seu tipo, Happy sabia que haviam sido feitos um para o outro, mas ela não parecia ter a mesma opinião.

Se ela apenas aceitasse sair com ele...

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso, sentindo o pedaço colorido de tanzaku que Mirajane havia lhe dado de tarde. Com um sorriso, o puxou do bolso junto com sua pequena caneta preta e escreveu com sua caligrafia horrível o que desejava. Com a ajuda das asas, voou e o colocou no topo do bambu, acima de todos os outros desejos.

Olhou para as estrelas e fez uma prece.

Que toda magia do Tanabata Matsuri o ajudasse aquele ano.

x-x-x

Na manhã do dia seguinte, alguns magos haviam sido contratados para limpar o parque. As mulheres eram responsáveis por desamarrar os bambus e os homens de levá-los até a guilda. Não eram muitos os que estavam ali, afinal, não se podia confiar em todos. Muitos tanzakus às vezes ficavam nos bambus por falta de atenção das pessoas que não o haviam levado para ser queimado. Muitos magos como Max e Laki haviam ficado de fora, por terem formas de descobrir a quem o desejo se referia e por serem fofoqueiros demais. Ninguém havia contado para Mirajane que era por isso que ela havia sido responsável a cuidar da guilda aquele dia e afastada do serviço também.

Charlie suspirou enquanto ativava sua magia para voar e procurar desejos escondidos antes de desamarrar os bambus.

No final, ela não havia pedido nada. Tudo o que ela queria era a felicidade de Wendy, e a Dragon Slayer estava feliz. Na Fairy Tail elas haviam encontrado um lar, haviam partido em grandes aventuras. Por mais que Charlie detestasse admitir, ela era feliz por causa da guilda. Eram pessoas barulhentas, sem moral, bêbados, loucos, violentos e irritantes, mas ela era feliz com eles.

_Feliz_.

- Está pensativa demais hoje, Charlie.

- Estou com sono. – Ela olhou para Lily que estava voando ao seu lado – Toda essa coisa de festival me deixou cansada.

- Hm... Eu achei bem divertido.

Charlie ficou observando-o por longos segundos. Lily havia entrado na Fairy Tail poucos dias depois do festival do ano passado. Aquele havia sido seu primeiro Tanabata Matsuri e pelo seu sorriso, ela tinha certeza que havia o alegrado.

- Desejou algo?

- Desejei muitas coisas... Me pergunto se esses desejos realmente se tornarão realidade. – Ele coçou a nuca, e deu uma risada típica de Gazille. Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando que eles estavam ficando muito tempo juntos. – Bom, eu tenho que pegar os bambus da parte de cima do parque e leva-los até a guilda. Até mais.

Assim que Lily desapareceu de vista, ela voltou o olhar para o bambu à sua frente. Começou a tirar os tanzakus que haviam sido deixados de lado, tentando não ler nenhum deles. Infelizmente, havia alguns que estavam presos demais e enquanto ela os desamarrava, seus olhos corriam pelas palavras. "Um namorado", "Riqueza", "Brinquedos". Estava quase gritando para Reedus que ele podia levar aqueles bambus do parque quando percebeu um tanzaku azul, florescente, no topo.

Quem seria idiota o suficiente para pendurar um tanzaku _ali_?

Charlie voou, e puxou a tesoura do seu bolso para cortar a fita que o prendia quando algo a fez parar. Ela engoliu em seco quando reconheceu a letra. Olhou para os lados, e quando viu que ninguém havia notado ela ali, puxou-o nos dedos para ler.

"_Desejo que Charlie um dia me ame do mesmo modo que eu a amo."_

Sua aera falhou, e quando ela percebeu, havia caído no chão.

x-x-x

Happy estava na banca de flores, comprando um buquê de rosas para Charlie - rotina - quando Lily apareceu. Em poucas palavras, havia dito que Charlie havia caído no chão depois de suas asas falharem devido ao seu cansaço, e que agora estava na enfermaria. Sem perguntar mais nada, em sua máxima velocidade, Happy voou de volta para guilda.

Quando chegou lá, percebeu que o buquê havia sido destruído por causa do vento causado pela sua velocidade. Uma única rosa havia sobrevivido, e até ela tinha poucas pétalas sobrando. Sentiu as lágrimas chegarem aos olhos, mas as segurou como um verdadeiro homem. Escondendo a flor branca atrás das costas, entrou na enfermaria.

Charlie estava sentada lendo um livro, provavelmente de Levy. Ele corou quando ela ergueu os olhos para ver quem havia aberto a porta. Havia um curativo em sua testa, e seu braço direito estava enfaixado, mas ele percebeu que não era nada demais, só alguns arranhões. Charlie era durona, não se deixaria abater por pouca coisa. Mas... Porque ela havia caído em primeiro lugar? Seu controle mágico era perfeito.

- O que aconteceu, Charlie?

- Na-nada. – Ela pareceu nervosa por um momento, e desviou o olhar para a parede. – O que você tem ai atrás?

Ele arregalou os olhos. Talvez devesse apenas dar uma desculpa e voltar até a banca para lhe comprar um outro buquê. Então ele se lembrou de todas as vezes que ela havia recusado seus presentes. Não iria gastar mais o dinheiro de Natsu com presentes que acabariam sendo dados a Lucy depois. Estendeu a mão entregando pra ela a única flor que havia sobrado. A rosa branca estava com as pétalas praticamente penduradas, e quando ela a pegou na mão, Happy viu algumas caindo no chão, contrastando com o piso escuro. Ele não tirou os olhos de lá nem por um segundo, e ficou em silêncio ouvindo apenas o barulho das pessoas no bar.

- _Isso_ é pra mim?

Ele fechou um dos olhos e ergueu a cabeça lentamente, com medo de sua expressão, com medo de ser rejeitado de novo.

Seu queixo bateu no chão.

Charlie sorria, enquanto passava distraidamente uma das mãos na orelha direita. Estava corada, e seus olhos paravam em todo lugar do cômodo, menos nele, como se estivesse procurando o que falar.

- Obrigada, Happy. – Ela murmurou, enquanto guardava a flor já quase despetalada no meio do livro. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar de forma anormal, por que aquela era a primeira vez que ela dizia seu nome. – Talvez você consiga me trazer uma inteira da próxima vez?

Dessa vez, havia sido ele que havia desmaiado.

x-x-x

- Você tem certeza disso? Happy e Charlie finalmente estão juntos?

- _Psssst!_ – Mirajane tampou a boca de Wendy e Natsu com as mãos. – Vejam.

Ela abriu a porta com cuidado, evitando que ela rangesse. Os dois Dragon Slayers colocaram a cabeça para dentro do cômodo aproveitando o espaço aberto. Wendy colocou as mãos na boca enquanto Natsu apenas observava a cena de olhos arregalados. Deitados na cama da enfermaria estavam os dois Exceeds. Happy estava deitado de barriga pra cima, uma mão no peito na altura do coração e uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, como se estivesse tendo um sonho muito bom. Charlie estava deitada ao seu lado, semblante pacífico, segurando um livro na barriga com uma das mãos. Parecia que haviam pegado no sono, ele de repente e ela enquanto lia.

- Vamos, vamos. Deixe-os aí agora.

E fechando a porta, os três saíram sem perceber que a outra mão de Charlie estava segurando a de Happy, de forma que apenas ele notaria quando acordasse.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E agora, qual casal escrevo? :D Valeu a pena esperar ou nem? :B Reviews? *-*

**N/B:** *morre no açúcar de novo* Argh, essas fics lindas. Tsc. Acabei de betar essa fic diretamente do Hogwarts Express *só os bons vão entender* e agora espero que vocês escrevam reviews. Não porque eu to pedindo -ou ameaçando -q- mas porque fics maravilhosas como essa merecem.


	14. Prayer

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Eu voltei! :D *leva pedras* Eu não tenho nem como explicar a minha ausência. Semana de provas de novo, minha criatividade que foi toda sugada pra minha M Elfman x Evergreen (que eu já postei, falando nisso) e o Mashima que não decide se acaba a saga Rank-S ou não x) -Apesar de qe depois do 252 acho qe acaba né? *chorando ainda*-

Mas tudo bem, estou aqui agora e com uma... novidade. Primeiro, a Kinana não é uma OC. Poucos sabem disso, já que aqui no Brasil demora um século pra sair os mangás de FT nas bancas. A Kinana é a Cuberos, a cobra voadora do Cobra –q Ela foi transformada em cobra quando ela era pequena por um mago lá, e o Makarov percebeu isso no final da Oracion 6 e voltou ela ao normal. Ela não tem memoria nenhuma. Pra quem acompanha o anime, ela apareceu nos últimos episódios junto com mais personagens 'esquecidos'. Ela é uma menine de cabelo roxo e roupa verde *-* Pra mais informações é só jogar no google 'Kinana Fairy Tail' que se pá aparece a pagina dela no Fairy Wikia x)

Enfim, essa é a segunda Cobra x Kinana do site (acho), então... vamos lá? :B

* * *

><p><strong>Prayer<strong>,

Cobra x Kinana

* * *

><p>Kinana poderia ser ignorante em alguns assuntos, ter alguns problemas em usar magia e até mesmo dificuldade em entender algumas palavras, mas ninguém se importava de verdade com isso. A Fairy Tail não julgava seus membros, acolhia todos como iguais. Quando ela comentou sobre o assunto com o Mestre, ele lhe disse para não se preocupar com bobagens, afinal, qual o problema em não se ter boas memórias? Ela poderia construir novas junto com eles.<p>

A garota em pouco tempo já podia dizer que amava a guilda. Todos eram bons com ela, e Mirajane e Erza a ajudavam sempre que podiam. Mas como havia escutado uma vez, todo mago da Fairy Tail tem algum problema no passado. No caso dela, além da sua falta de memória, ela estava com um pequeno problema no presente.

Ela ouvia vozes.

Aliás, ela ouvia _uma _voz.

E mesmo não sabendo de várias coisas, já que ela foi uma cobra a maior parte de sua vida, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Ouvir vozes _não _era bom.

Naquela noite não foi diferente. Ainda não tinha ido se deitar quando começou a ouvir. A mesma voz, de homem, baixa, quase um sussurro. Fazia com que a pele dos seus braços se arrepiasse. Kinana podia não ter uma memória para confiar, mas havia alguma coisa naquela voz que era familiar. Era como se ela soubesse quem ele era, como se a imagem do seu rosto estivesse em algum lugar da sua cabeça, mas que ela não pudesse ver. Tinha vontade de chorar. Como ela poderia ter se esquecido do rosto do dono daquela voz gentil?

_Eu quero ouvir sua voz. Deixe-me ouvir sua voz..._

Então ela cantava, antes de dormir, da maneira que mais gostava; diante da janela do seu quarto, enquanto olhava o céu estrelado e fazia sua prece silenciosa.

_Que minha voz chegue até você._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** todosmorre por descobrir que o Cobra chorou no final da saga da O6 por que ele caiu/perdeu/quasemorreu sem poder ouvir a voz dela x.x

Reviews? *-* Juro que não vou mais demorar pra atualizar, hehe.


	15. Home

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( e eu não estou com tanta certeza se ele rly é a freakin awesome damn genius -q )

Hoje eu deveria estar fazendo uma fic de Fullmetal Alchemist, por ser dia 3 de outubro - Quem aí lembra? -, mas eu não conseguiria escrever ou pensar em qualquer outra coisa sem antes fazer algo relacionado ao ultimo capítulo de Fairy Tail.

Pois é amores, eu chorei. Muito. Mais do que chorei no capitulo anterior. Eu vou deixar para falar mais na última N/A. Estou usando novamente um trecho da música que inspirou todas as outras histórias e que deu nome a essa coleção, espero que vocês gostem dessa aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>,

Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden

* * *

><p>Levy nunca imaginou como seria morrer.<p>

Verdade seja dita, os únicos momentos que ela pensou em sua morte foi quando, junto dos seus amigos, foi crucificada na árvore do parque sul de Magnolia, naquela noite há tanto tempo, e quando a Grimoire Heart a imobilizou no chão com uma espada pronta para cortá-la no meio, naquele mesmo dia.

- Vamos dar as mãos!

Um arrepio que não tinha nada a ver com a situação passou por seu corpo quando ela achou Gazille, no meio de todos os seus nakamas. O viu atravessar o espaço entre eles, com passos rápidos, a mão estendida na sua direção. Sentia um nó se formar na sua garganta, mas manteve a postura, enquanto alcançava-o.

Sua mão estava quente, e ela a apertou contra a sua com força. Ele devolveu o aperto. Levy concentrou o seu poder mágico em Fried, como todos faziam, para que pudessem se defender e voltar juntos pra casa. Ela podia sentir a tensão no ar, o chão tremer, e sabia que o ataque estava prestes a atingi-los. Olhando para o rosto de seus nakamas, percebeu que todos estavam já de olhos fechados.

Ela olhou para Gazille, antes de fechar os seus, e percebeu que há muito ele a olhava. A cabeça levemente inclinada na sua direção, seu olho esquerdo correndo por todo seu rosto como se estivesse decorando-a.

Sem pensar, as três palavras, que ela tanto queria ter dito para ele durante todo aquele tempo, escaparam de seus lábios, sendo logo abafadas pelo barulho causado pelo rugido do dragão negro. A mão dele apertou mais a sua, e a claridade fez com que ela finalmente fechasse os olhos, esperando.

Levy nunca imaginou como seria morrer.

Mas ela tinha certeza de que morrer, de mãos dadas com a pessoa que amava, era uma boa maneira de terminar.

* * *

><p><em>My tears have drowned me, and I refuse to realize…<em>

_What's left around me? _

_It's all so strange, it's all so dark…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Quando eu li o capítulo eu senti tantas coisas que até difícil de explicar. Eu fiquei feliz quando eles voltaram pra salvar o Mestre, mas... e daí? Do nada, aquela porra de dragão vai e apela, e de repente estão todos de mãos dadas esperando pelo ataque e quando você acha que a poeira vai sumir e que vai estar tudo bem... 7 anos depois.

Como vi em uma imagem, tive um 'fangirlgasm' -os bons entendem- quando vi o Gazille e a Levy de mãos dadas, assim como o Elfman e a Ever. A abertura nova do anime, me fez sonhar e sonhar, gritar demais... Mas vou continuar no 'e daí?' eterno. Preciso do cap. novo, e dependendo de como vai ser... Num sei o que fazer aqui, exatamente xD

Bem, próximo cap. será um casal de Edoras - porque lá pelo menos a gente sabe que está tudo bem - e vai ser um presente para a ShikaTaty!

Até a próxima :D

Reviews? Falem mal do Mashima por aqui, vamo lá! \o/

**N/B:** Eu... tipo... não... Mashima... WHY? Chega, já chorei demais. Beta-sama está sem palavras pra essa fic.


	16. Clothes

**N/A**: _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius, yeah. )

GENTE, O MANGÁ TÁ MUITO BOM OU EU QUE SOU LOUCA MESMO?

Capítulo 254 demorou uma eternidade pra sair, já 'tava até desistindo de ler no sábado... Aí quando saiu, nossa, o que aconteceu ao longo dos sete anos? Acho que as únicas mudanças que eu rly gostei foi a Blue Pegasus - hehe, vemk Hibiki! -, a Laki - porque ela está LINDA *-* - e claro... ALZACK X BISCA VIROU CANON! Sr. e Sra. Connel terão com certeza uma nova ficlet aqui, primeiro porque recebi a sugestão por review - obrigada A TODOS que deixaram review mesmo sem ter conta no site *-* - e segundo porque... 'tive várias idéias. x) Essa é o que? A quarta semana que eu choro com Fairy Tail? Vamos mudar isso aê, Mashima! Me faça chorar, sei lá, com mais algum casal virando canon!

Enfim, voltando um pouquinho... Essa é mais uma fic de Edoras! Tenho feito algumas fics dos casais clássicos na versão de Edoras, então virão outras. Essa é um singelo presente a ShikaTaty que apareceu depois de tanto tempo e me fez feliz com sua fic maravilhosa de One Piece *-*

Espero que gostem amores, vamos lá ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Clothes<strong>,

Edo-Gray x Edo-Juvia

* * *

><p>Naquele dia, quando acordou, Juvia pensou que seria um dia como todos os outros.<p>

Entretanto, quando chegou à guilda e recebeu olhares nervosos e decepcionados, soube que algo havia acontecido. Dirigiu-se até o balcão onde Levy e Lucy estavam amigavelmente conversando. Na mesma hora, as duas pararam de falar, lhe enviando olhares que claramente diziam: Como você pôde? Mirajane apareceu em seguida, mas saiu antes que ela pudesse pedir para trazer o seu café. Reparou que as duas garotas ao seu lado continuavam a olhar para ela e suspirou exasperada.

- Certo, Juvia está cansada! – Ela puxou a bandeja de torradas da frente da pequena mecânica, mal se importando com os gritos de protestos – O que foi?

- Além de quebrar novamente o coração do Gray? Oh, não sei, você sabe o que ela fez, mecânica magrela?

- Não sei, gorila de merda. Talvez devêssemos perguntar para ele, afinal, depois de passar a noite chorando no bar pode ser que ele esteja melhor para conversar hoje.

Juvia engoliu em seco, sabendo que aquela era uma luta perdida. Todos podiam amá-la, mas ela sempre seria a vadia responsável pelo coração quebrado do pobre Gray. Que culpa ela tinha se ele era um idiota?

- Não bastasse ter dito que a versão dele de Earth Land era melhor, precisava mandá-lo à mer-

- Juvia não o mandou a lugar nenhum! Juvia apenas deixou claro que... que...

Sua linha de pensamento foi perdida no momento que a porta se abriu. Três guardas reais adentraram a guilda em busca de Natsu. Lucy caminhou até eles, e virou os olhos antes de dizer que o idiota havia partido em uma de suas pequenas viagens naquela manhã. Todos perceberam que isso a incomodava, mas ninguém quis comentar sobre o assunto. Lucy ficava mais violenta que de costume quando falavam sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

- Então você poderia nos acompanhar? Costumamos prender delinquentes por semanas, mas o Rei interferiu nesse caso dizendo que entendia o comportamento irracional daquele rapaz.

Os membros que estavam na guilda olharam um para o outro, sem entender muito bem. Foi Kana quem levantou de sua mesa, seguida de perto por Macao e Wakaba, que perguntou o que todos queriam.

- Senhor, me desculpe, mas não conseguimos entender. Pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo, por favor?

- Gray Sorouge foi preso está manhã. As leis dizem claramente que ele deveria ficar preso até o seu julgamento, mas o Rei disse que entendia, seja lá qual seja a razão, do garoto andar pelado por ai. Ele pediu para que chamássemos Natsu Dragion, mas como ele não está aqui... Lucy Ashley, queira nos acompanhar.

Foi então que Juvia percebeu que todos voltaram na cabeça na sua direção. Se aquele ditado popular fosse verdadeiro, ela estaria morta diante de tantos olhares furiosos. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

- O que _diabos _você pediu para ele, ahn? – Rosnou Lucy, enquanto caminhava a passos firmes na sua direção. A jovem tentou ignorar o calafrio que sentiu na hora, e manteve a postura. – Eu te fiz uma pergunta, _Juvia-chan_.

Foi rápido. Juvia sabia que podia se defender de um ataque de Lucy, mas não esperava que Levy a ajudasse. Quando percebeu, estava presa no chão com Lucy às suas costas puxando seus braços em um ângulo estranho. Levy estava agachada à sua frente, com uma arma apontada pra sua cabeça.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Elas a soltaram. Com as bochechas coradas diante da humilhação, enquanto se erguia e batia o pó das roupas, ela continuou. – Juvia pediu que ele tirasse as roupas antes de vir falar com ela novamente, só isso.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor antes da guilda explodir em risadas. Mirajane, com lágrimas nos olhos, disse para ela ir buscá-lo. Pegando um casaco que a jovem de cabelos brancos havia lhe entregado, caminhou de cabeça erguida até a saída da guilda com os guardas, escutando os mais diversos comentários enquanto saía.

Infelizmente, ela não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso em seus lábios.

Juvia preferia morrer a admitir que estava ansiosa para ver o rapaz sem aquela quantidade absurda de roupas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero que tenham gostado! Alguma sugestão para os próximos caps.? Reviews?

Até mais, minna-san *-*


	17. Dreams

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Amores! *-* Vocês tem noção do quanto fiquei feliz com tantas reviews no último capitulo? Olá para os novos leitores, olá para os velhos, vamo que vamo? :D –q

Desculpem a demora de novo para atualizar. Eu estava num dilema de posto-nãoposto por causa dos últimos acontecimentos do mangá. Muitas fics minhas serão pedidas, e outras eu terei que mudar algumas coisas. Mas agora que já está metade do mistério esclarecido, eu vou voltar a postar uma vez por semana ok? Hm, o anime tá me deixando tão inspirada... Coisa linda de Deus o 102 para nós, fãs de GazilleLevy né? E melhor: O episódio que eu mais esperei saiu bem no dia do meu aniversário, haha, presentão ver o Gazille todo lindo e ownante *-* -qq

Enfim! Começando com o Sr. e Sra. Connell dada a sugestão da Annimo-san/ Yukino. Para a galere que tem me enviado sugestões, leiam a ultima N/A ok? :)

Vamos lá \o

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams,<strong>

Alzack Connell x Bisca Mulan (Connell)

* * *

><p>Alzack, incontáveis vezes, sonhou com aquele momento.<p>

A cada dez segundos ele tinha que beliscar a própria pele apenas para saber se estava acordado ou não. Por mais clichê que soasse, ele ainda não podia acreditar que estava beijando Bisca Mulan. Ela tinha uma mão espalmada no seu peito, e a outra segurava sua nuca, os dedos enrolados no seu cabelo, cada vez o puxando mais para si. Ele podia sentir suas bochechas quentes, cada vez que tocava o seu rosto - sabendo que as suas estavam iguais -, e estremecia cada vez que ela separava suas bocas apenas alguns milímetros para respirar.

Enquanto a empurrava na direção do quebra-mar (ainda estavam na praia, a areia afundando a cada passo que davam) ele pensou em como a pediria em namoro. Claro, um beijo pode deixar as coisas claras, sem necessidades de palavras, mas aquela garota era Bisca. A garota que ele é apaixonado há anos, a garota que merecia tudo que havia de melhor no mundo, mas se contentou com um idiota igual ele.

Antes de qualquer coisa, decidiu, diria o quanto a amava.

Sentiu as mãos dela no seu ombro, tentando afastá-lo um pouco. Abriu os olhos, suas bochechas corando imediatamente ao vê-la tão de perto _naquele estado_. Ela estava ofegante, seus lábios vermelhos e um pouco inchados. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto que ele pensou que poderia ficar ali para sempre. Por kami-sama, ela estava tão linda que ele perdeu a fala. O que dizer para uma garota como aquela? De repente o "eu te amo" que estava ensaiando não parecia mais o suficiente.

- Acho que deveríamos nos casar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Eh?

- Casar, Al. – As bochechas dela ficaram mais vermelhas. Ela ergueu a mão, o polegar direto desenhando o contorno do seu maxilar. – Você não quer casar comigo?

Alzack, incontáveis vezes, sonhou com aquele momento.

Mas isso não muda o fato de que era ele quem queria ter feito o pedido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Antes de qualquer coisa, muito obrigada a quem não tem conta no site e vem até aqui me deixar sugestões e palavras maravilhosas. *-*

Yukino-chan sugeriu essa AlBis, e também sugeriu Edo-GazLevy e Gerza dos capítulos atuais. Benihhime-chan e Brunotop-kun sugeriram Edo-NatsuLucy. Brunotop-kun também sugeriu LyonSherry, NatsuLisanna, NatsuErza e um quadrado (?) amoroso entre Ultear/Gray/Juvia/Meredy.

Ok, vou adiantar o que vai rolar aqui certo? O próximo capitulo será uma ElfmanEvergreen, já que eles estão lindos demais no anime –q . Eu tenho pronta aqui uma Edo-GazilleLevy e tenho apenas a idéia da Edo-NatsuLucy, mas vocês podem ter certeza que vai rolar. Gerza dos capítulos atuais do mangá, eu vou ter que esperar antes de escrever qualquer coisa já que a gente não sabe o que rolou né? (Eu acho que o Gerard fugiu ;x ) NatsuLisanna pode aparecer aqui sim, assim como mais LokiLucy. Entretanto, NatsuErza não vai ter vez aqui -desculpa, mas não consigo ver nada entre eles x) -. O quadrado amoroso... O que eu posso tentar fazer é um cap. com a imaginação da Juvia trabalhando, já que ela fez isso no ultimo capitulo do mangá certo? xD~ Pandemônio –q

Enfim, reviews? :D Até a próxima *-*


	18. Pain

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Olá de novo! :D

Muita correria essa semana... Entrei em semana de provas -sério, estudar em um curso técnico com provas bimestrais é bom só em certo ponto- e por isso não tive tempo de responder todas as reviews do cap. anterior, mas MUITO OBRIGADA. A _"Fairy Tale"_ está sendo favoritada por alguns, e eu vejo que muita gente lê -afinal, ela tem mais de 4000 hits-, então, sou particularmente grata a quem lê e arranja 5 minutos do seu dia pra me fazer feliz pela semana inteira. ;)

Como havia dito, essa semana seria Elfman x Evergreen! Sério, só eu sou apaixonada por esses dois ou tem mais gente aê? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pain<strong>,

Elfman x Evergreen

* * *

><p><strong>1x<strong> _Quando ele, mesmo em desvantagem, ergueu-se para defender seus nakamas._

- Eu não me importo em ser um lixo, mas eu não vou deixar você chamar os meus nakamas assim! Como um homem, isso é imperdoável!

Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem, mesmo diante daquela situação. O único que havia causado semelhante reação nela foi Luxus, anos atrás, quando ele destruiu um bairro inteiro por que alguns peões em um bar estavam rindo da Fairy Tail.

Balançando a cabeça para as lembranças saírem da sua mente, tentou se erguer e ser útil para Elfman em alguma coisa. Queria gritar para ele calar a boca, fugir. Ele não precisava falar mais nada, mas ela melhor do que ninguém havia entendido que Elfman não era um homem que se calava com facilidade. Depois do que aquele cara havia dito, nem ela teria essa capacidade. Ele poderia pegá-la no colo, correr dali, mas um homem não foge de brigas, certo? Um homem deve defender seus amigos até o fim, _certo_? Ainda assim, ela não conseguia entender a lógica de se erguer e correr para um ataque que não poderia ser defendido.

Evergreen percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando ela gritou seu nome, desesperada, depois do chão da ilha ser sujo com mais do seu sangue.

**2x** _Quando ele, mesmo humilhado, ainda teve a capacidade de sorrir carinhosamente para ela._

O pedido de desculpas por ser fraca demais para fazê-lo um rank-S, fraca demais para ajudá-lo a vencer aquele inimigo, escapou dos seus lábios junto com as lágrimas que ela estava segurando há tanto tempo. Estava tão envergonhada de admitir que não era a melhor das opções, e que forçá-lo a escolhê-la como parceira havia sido um erro, que não sabia nem se queria sobreviver a aquele ataque.

Mas então ele agradeceu e _sorriu_, não da maneira idiota que sempre fazia. Sorriu, como se estivesse disposto a percorrer todo o caminho com ela novamente, como se também não se importasse com o que aconteceria com eles contanto que estivessem um do lado do outro.

Ela chamou seu nome, ele a chamou de "Ever" e tudo ficou escuro.

**3x **_Quando ele, mesmo ferido, a carregou no colo até o acampamento._

Ficou observando o céu. Estava com muita dor nas pernas para se levantar, sem vontade de chamar por socorro e com um zumbido irritante nos ouvidos. Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo passou inconsciente, mas isso não importava. Por um momento pensou em pelo menos erguer a cabeça para procurar por Elfman, mas mal havia pensado nisso, uma sombra cobriu seu rosto.

Sem palavras, braços fortes a levantaram do chão, dando a ela conforto (não percebeu que estava se machucando ainda mais por estar nos escombros daquela torre). Havia sangue escorrendo do corpo dele, manchando ainda mais o seu vestido. Ele chorava, algumas lágrimas correndo pelas bochechas caindo diretamente no seu rosto e colo.

Sofrendo por não ter sido capaz de vencer; por não ter sido capaz de protegê-la, _talvez_.

- Sempre tem o ano que vem. – Ela pôs a mão sobre seu peito, fazendo com que ele parasse de tremer, enquanto ainda andavam pela floresta. – E eu agradeceria se me escolhesse como parceira novamente.

Por um momento ela achou que ele não tinha escutado, mas então viu o canto direito dos lábios dele se curvarem. Ainda não a olhava no rosto, provavelmente se sentindo muito culpado, mas murmurou _"Um homem não pensaria duas vezes"_.

- Oh... – Encostou a cabeça nele, mal se importando com o que poderiam pensar se vissem a cena. – Desde quando você pensa?

- Eu vou te largar, idiota.

- Apenas me leve para o acampamento.

Ele rosnou, e a apertou mais contra o corpo. Evergreen deu uma risada fraca com o nariz antes de fechar os olhos, confiando que estaria salva enquanto Elfman estivesse ali com ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** O que acharam? Estou tão ansiosa pra ver as cenas deles no anime! Reviews? *-*

Ah, e só pra deixar vocês atualizadas: A Edo-NaLu está 75% pronta! xD

Até mais :*


	19. Trip

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Eu demorei de novo, sou uma autora muito relaxada D: Fui deixar trabalhos pra ultima hora, isso que dá: perdi todo o feriado; não que eu fosse sair, mas poxa, poderia ter ficado escrevendo até a morte –q E o pouco tempo que tive no pc, usei pra terminar de ler Rave Master. OMFG! É perfeição demais pra um mangá só O_O Preciso escrever... *anota*

Voltando... xD~ Eu prometi, então... aqui está! :D Edo-NaLu para Bennihime, pro Brunotop-kun e pra toda a galere que ficou esperando *-* Vamos deixar a conversa pra última N/A, sinto que tem gente desesperada pra ler no recinto... –q

* * *

><p><strong>Trip<strong>,

Natsu Dragion/Edo-Natsu x Lucy Ashley/Edo-Lucy

* * *

><p>Ele segurou o volante com força, as mãos correndo por ele, quase o acariciando. Natsu tinha de admitir, seu maior medo sobre um mundo sem magia era o medo de ficar sem seu carro. Podia ter lhe custado uma vida inteira de dívidas com Levy, afinal, aquela baixinha extorquiria até a melhor amiga se tivesse a chance, mas ele estava feliz com o trabalho. A mecânica havia alterado o carro inteiro, e agora ele funcionava à base de varias outras coisas que ele não sabia nem o nome corretamente.<p>

Ele pisou no acelerador, o barulho do motor soando como música aos seus ouvidos. Seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso, e ele fechou os olhos enquanto abaixava seus óculos. Quando estava pronto para partir, entretanto, alguém gritou seu nome. O carro morreu, junto com seu sorriso, quando ele abriu os olhos e viu Lucy caminhando na sua direção. Ergueu os óculos novamente até a testa quando ela parou do lado da sua janela.

- Estava indo sem se despedir, huh?

Ele suspirou.

- Até mais.

Ela semicerrou os olhos e por um momento ele pensou que ela o puxaria pela gola da camisa para fora do carro. Sabendo que ela poderia fazer isso se quisesse, afastou um pouco o pescoço da janela.

- Eu ainda não sei o que esse carro tem que te faz ser tão ousado. – Ela ergueu uma mão, fechando-a em um punho, estralando os dedos. Ele engoliu em seco. – Abra a porta.

Natsu levou sete segundos para entender que a porta que deveria ser aberta era a do lado do passageiro. Sabendo que seria impossível negar uma carona a loira, abriu e esperou. Ela entrou no carro, largando nos pés uma pequena bolsa de couro antes de cruzar os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Para onde você vai, Lucy?

- Me diga você. Pra onde nós vamos?

x-x-x

Eles viajaram por quase duas horas em silêncio. Algumas vezes Natsu tirava seus olhos da estrada para observar a loira, que agora mantinha a cabeça apoiada no vidro da janela. Demorou metade do caminho para ele entender que a loira não queria apenas uma carona, e sim, ir com ele. Pensou em lhe dizer que não tinha nenhum destino, que só iria viajar até onde seu combustível permitisse, mas teve receio.

Como dizer a sua namorada que você precisava de um tempo sozinho?

- Nós não temos um destino, não é? – Ela disse em voz calma, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. – Ou você tinha um destino antes de eu decidir vir junto com você?

- Não diga bobagens.

- Iria encontrar uma mulher?

- Não sou louco de te trair.

Ele quase teve que pisar no freio para evitar sair da pista quando ela debruçou no banco. A boca estava grudada em seu pescoço, beijando e mordendo. Sua respiração batia na pele, enviando-lhe arrepios. Uma das mãos o acariciava onde não deveria acariciar, – não enquanto ele estivesse dirigindo pelo menos - fazendo com que ele trincasse os dentes.

- Lucy...

- Apenas dirija. – Murmurou ela no seu ouvido, um sorriso sádico em seus lábios. – E pensar que você queria viajar sem mim.

Ele teve vontade de gritar que estaria mais feliz sozinho, mas enquanto ela sentava em seu colo, não se importando se ele poderia dirigir ou não, e atacava sua garganta com mais beijos, ele percebeu que - como sempre - estava ainda mais feliz em estar com ela.

Pisou no freio antes de causar um acidente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Antes de qualquer coisa, obrigada pelas reviews e pelas PM's! Gostaria de poder responder bonitinho para as pessoas que deixam comentários, mas não tem conta no site... T.T Façam uma conta amoras! :DD –q Enfim, valeu a pena esperar? Nunca li uma Edo-NaLu, então não tinha onde me basear ou inspirar xD~

E agora... Reviews?

**N/B:** Eu nem ia fazer nota, pq só corrigi, sei lá, uns dois acentos. Mas essa fic mereceu nota só pra eu dizer RAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRRRRR QUE COISA LINDA –q

Agora reviews u.u


	20. Love

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Olá amores *-* Manhã, o céu tá escuro ainda e eu estou aqui preparando esse documento pra mandar pra linda da minha beta que só me mata de orgulho :D [**N/B:** Nha *u*]

Vou contar a vocês o que me aconteceu, há algumas horas: Eu abri o meu e-mail como quem não quer nada enquanto escutava Nightwish e então, tive que coçar meus olhos umas três vezes pra ter certeza de que eu estava vendo 19 reviews para _Fairy Tale_! Fiz as contas e uow, uma fic minha alcançou 109 reviews! Eu estou tão feliz que eu poderia chorar! (de novo –q) Só tenho a agradecer a vocês, suas/seus lindas/os *-* 3

E como a principal responsável por me deixar com esse sorriso enorme é uma velha conhecida minha, esse capitulo eu dedico a ela Aiko-chan, muito obrigada -de novo-!

* * *

><p><strong>Love,<strong>

Fried Justine x Mirajane

* * *

><p>- Tadaima, Mira.<p>

Ela olhou para trás, surpresa evidente em seus olhos. Havia semanas que o Raijinshuu havia partido em missão Rank-S na companhia de Luxus. Por um momento, ela pensou que ele era uma alucinação da sua mente problemática, afinal, por quanto tempo sonhou em vê-lo entrando novamente pela porta da guilda? Mas tão rápido pensou na possibilidade, logo a descartou; uma alucinação não tinha poder suficiente pra fazê-la sentir tudo aquilo. Mirajane podia sentir o coração acelerar, a pele dos braços arrepiar e até mesmo as mãos formigarem pelo desejo de tocá-lo.

Foi ele quem estendeu a mão primeiro, segurando o lado direito de seu rosto. Passou o polegar na lágrima teimosa que escorreu por sua bochecha e, sem quebrar o contato visual, puxou o rosto dela para perto do seu. Quando sentiu os lábios serem cobertos pelos dele, finalmente sorriu, passando os braços por cima de seus ombros.

Mirajane havia passado todas aquelas semanas irritada, errando em suas tarefas e tratando mal os membros da guilda. Ninguém a perguntava o que havia de errado porque, assim como ela, sabiam que a culpa do seu comportamento agressivo era Fried. Ela estava certa de que quando o mago de cabelos verdes voltasse eles teriam uma longa conversa, que provavelmente terminaria com ela invocando Satan Soul para puni-lo. O que Mirajane não esperava era que, com um simples beijo, ele conseguisse contornar toda a situação.

Que, com um simples beijo, ele pudesse fazer com que ela o amasse _mais_.

- Okaeri, Fried.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Um agradecimento especial também a Yukino-chan, por estar sempre aqui mesmo sem conta no site xD~. Obrigada 3

E aí, quem assistiu o episódio 107? Bwahaha, e o mundo começa a cair por ElfEver! Santa Afrodite, me segura, o que foram aquelas cenas! Eu assisti tantas vezes, talvez o mesmo tanto que eu assisti as cenas GazLevy... Enfim, estou de férias já, mas essa semana tá uma correria from hell: domingo tem AnimABC e meu cosplay ainda não está pronto x.x Prometo voltar a atualizar agora a fic semanalmente!

Reviews? :D

Até a próxima minna *-*

**N/B:** Beta-sama precisa dizer que sentiu uma pontada de indireta nessa fic, pra voltar a escrever a minha HUAIHEOUDHUDHUEHU mas falando sério, AMAGAD QUE COISA LINDA. FriedMira é o único ship que o Mashima está relutante em confirmar no mangá. Talvez porque já tem um rolo do Raijinshuu com a família Take Over (cofcofElfEvercofcof) e ele não quer fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo, sei lá. SEI QUE FRIEDMIRA É MUITO LINDO E NEE-SAN ESCREVE BEM PRA CARALHO *U* (eu posso falar palavrão aqui né? Porra, só falta não poder, aí fode) Eu fico toda sorrindo que nem besta aqui com as fics dela (L)

Agora reviews, minna-san u.u


	21. Baby

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Olá amores! Como prometido, Fairy Tale terá atualização semanal agora que eu estou de férias –e de muito bom humor– ! E claro, por causa de vocês seus linds que fazem a minha vida mais feliz com suas reviews maravilhosas, eu vou me esforçar mais e mais para escrever coisas novas e de shippers amados por todos *-* Muito obrigada (L)

Vamos a fic, conversamos na ultima N/A :*

* * *

><p><strong>Baby<strong>,

Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Loxar

* * *

><p>Gray entrou na guilda aquele dia um pouco mais tarde que o habitual e estranhou quando a namorada não surgiu do seu lado. Olhou para trás para ver se ela estava o seguindo enquanto caminhava até o balcão, mas não havia sinal de Juvia em lugar algum. Sentando-se no banco, apoiando os braços na madeira, esperou Mirajane aparecer com seu café da manhã. Entre uma mordida e outra em seu lanche, perguntou a mulher se ela a havia visto.<p>

- Ela está bem ali, Gray – Ela deu um sorrisinho enquanto apontava na direção de uma pilastra. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso, quando a viu. Estava de pé com as costas apoiadas na madeira, o rosto muito vermelho. Gray olhou para baixo para ter certeza que ainda usava as calças, e quando viu que ainda estava vestido, ficou curioso para saber o motivo do seu rubor. – Ela esteve ali por toda a manhã.

Terminando seu lanche em uma mordida e sua limonada em dois goles, rapidamente caminhou até a mulher. Ela olhava para o chão, as mãos sobre o peito. Ainda estava vermelha e, ele notou, ofegante. O que quer que tivesse acontecido já estava deixando-o preocupado.

- Juvia? – Quando ela não mostrou reação, ele pôs as mãos em seus ombros e a sacudiu. – Oe, Juvia!

- G-Gray-sama! – Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os dele. – A quanto tempo está aí?

- Tempo suficiente. – Ele passou a mão na testa dela, por debaixo da franja, e tentou medir sua temperatura. – Você está passando mal ou algo do tipo? Porque não pediu ajuda a Mira ou outra das garotas pra voltar a Fairy Hills?

- Não precisa se preocupar com Juvia. Juvia está bem, é só que...

Ela tremeu, e colocou as mãos sobre os olhos. Gray respirou fundo e, puxando-a pela cintura, a levou até uma das mesas. Depois de sentar, ele pediu _gentilmente_ para que ela dissesse o que estava de errado.

- Juvia viu uma coisa essa manhã. – Então baixou o tom e, próxima ao seu ouvido, cochichou. – Gazille-kun e Levy-chan vão ter um bebê.

- Eles... – Fez uma careta – Deus, eles estavam fazendo _aquilo_ e você _viu_?

- N-Não! – Ele suspirou aliviado. – Mas Gazille-kun pediu ajuda a Juvia para escolher um anel de noivado, entre os muitos que ele mesmo criou com o seu ferro.

Gray ficou olhando para Juvia por alguns segundos até entender da onde ela havia tirado aquela história.

- Então ele vai pedir Levy em casamento... Porque ela está grávida?

Ela negou com a cabeça. Mesmo que tenha perguntado, a resposta era clara como o dia na mente de Gray. No momento em que Juvia ouviu a palavra casamento, ela logo pensou em filhos e, claro, em como eles são feitos. Ele observou sua bela mulher, agora recuperada, abanando o rosto com as mãos enquanto olhava para o teto da guilda e teve uma ideia.

- Você quer também? – Sorriu malicioso.

- Ahn?

Ele passou os braços pela cintura dela, trazendo-a de encontro ao seu corpo num abraço apertado. Podia sentir a respiração dela se tornar ofegante novamente, o rubor alcançando suas orelhas.

- Juvia... – A chamou com os lábios encostados na sua têmpora. – Você quer um bebê?

Gray começou a contar.

Sete segundos para ela entender, imaginar e começar a gaguejar. Mais cinco para ela agarrar firme em seus ombros, os olhos brilhantes na sua direção e um sorriso alegre nos lábios e então, mais três segundos para ele segurá-la, já desmaiada, com mais força em seus braços.

Gray sorriu, e enquanto a observava dormir, percebeu que a ideia de formar uma família não era ruim. Imaginar duas crianças - não trinta como ela queria - parecidas com ela e com ele correndo pela casa, aprendendo a magia dos dois, fazia seu coração inflar no peito.

Ele estendeu a mão livre em cima da mesa e começou a criar alguns anéis de gelo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Capitulo 21, nem acredito! Quando comecei essa coleção pensei que iria parar no 20 ;x Enfim, GrayJuvia! Eu amo esses dois.

O ultimo capitulo de Fairy Tail, bom, eu amei (ri demais com a trollagem master do Mashima xD), mas detestei uma coisinha chata que rolou: a maioria das fãs de GrayLucy começaram a xingar horrores GrayJuvia por causa da cena que o Gray dá um tapinha na cabeça da Lucy. O fandom virou um caos de novo x.x Sei lá, cada um tem o direito de gostar do que quer né? E não é porque eu não gosto de GrayLucy que eu vou xingar a Lucy, e todos os fãs do casal poxa vida. Vamos com calma galera :S

Enfim, Reviews? *-*

Próximo capitulo... hmm, com quem vocês shippam/shippariam o Luxus? :D

Até semana que vem \o


	22. Fear

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Ok, esse é o momento que vocês devem estar pensando "wtf? *o* " –q Pois é amores, dois capítulos em uma semana graças ao capítulo perfeito que saiu hoje de Fairy Tail que me deixou de ótimo humor! Quem deu um grito com a capa maravilhosa, com a descrição do cartão da guilda do Jet com o "mas parece que Levy gosta do Gazille" e com o Gérard aparecendo com toda sua gostosura depois de sete anos, levanta a mão e grita YAY! -todosgrita- \o/

Sério, ainda morro de Fairy Tail. *-*

Enfim, eu sei que eu prometi uma fic com o Luxus -e que todos acertaram que vai ser com a Kana xD- para esse capítulo, mas acho que vocês perdoam essa autora aqui por sonhar demais e acabar escrevendo uma Gerza em dez minutos né? *-* Como a maioria sabe, uso 'Gérard'. 'Jellal' é estranho de escrever :B Como devem ter notado, spoilers do capítulo 263. Se você ainda não leu ou não acompanha, cuidado. ^^

Obrigada pelas reviews no capítulo anterior, espero ter respondido todas (L)

Vamos lá? \o

* * *

><p><strong>Fear,<strong>

Gérard Fernandes x Erza Scarlet

* * *

><p>Erza sentiu o pulso ainda acelerado. Arrepios corriam pelo corpo, fazendo com que ela trincasse os dentes e fechasse as mãos em punhos. Tentou respirar fundo, se acalmar, mas cada vez que ela sentia o olhar dele sobre si suas pernas amoleciam, e respirar se tornava uma ação difícil.<p>

Era o poder dele sobre ela.

Quando soube que Gérard havia fugido da prisão, pensou em várias possibilidades e inúmeras dúvidas nasceram em sua mente. Perguntou sobre sua memória assim que se recuperou do choque de vê-lo, e ele havia lhe respondido que se lembrava de tudo, _tudo_, deixando todos notarem como aquilo o destruía.

Destruía ambos.

Gérard finalmente tirou os olhos de seus companheiros que comemoravam a habilidade de Ultear e olhou na sua direção. Estava com o mesmo sorriso triste da última vez que se viram, mas talvez ele não se lembrasse disso já que para ela haviam se passado apenas alguns meses desde sua prisão. Para ele, haviam se passado sete anos.

_Sete anos_.

Gérard começou a andar, o sorriso morrendo a cada passo. Erza sabia que era a responsável por aquilo, porque ainda o olhava com desconfiança. Agora que suas memórias voltaram, que ele tentava ajudá-los novamente, ela não entendia porque não conseguia sorrir. Ele estava livre, de uma maneira errada, _mas livre_. Estava a um passo de distância, ela podia sentir seu _calor_. Não teria mais que sofrer ao imaginá-lo sendo torturado e preso, ou pior, imaginar ter de passar a eternidade sozinha por causa disso. Porque ela estava agindo daquela maneira? O pesadelo não havia terminado?

Por que ainda estava com tanto medo?

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela teve de respirar fundo para evitar corar enquanto ele puxava uma mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos. Ainda parecia triste, talvez porque, ao olhar para ela, se lembrava de como a havia feito chorar. Seu polegar acariciou sua bochecha direita, secando-a.

Ela nem havia percebido que estava chorando de novo.

Estava com o olhar fixo no fecho da sua capa, incapaz de erguer a cabeça e lhe encarar. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram depois de um tempo, em que eles apenas ficaram em silêncio. Ela não tinha ideia do que ele estava pensando, mas sabia que uma grande parte de si queria fugir dali, enquanto outra queria desesperadamente abraçá-lo.

Ela o amava _tanto_.

- Não tenha medo, Erza. – Ela ergueu a cabeça finalmente e observou seus lábios se curvarem no sorriso inocente pelo qual havia se apaixonado quando criança. – Eu estou aqui por você.

E seu medo se foi, como se nunca houvesse existido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hmm, porque eu acho que a cara da Erza no final tá mais para 'eu não vou chorar, eu não vou chorar...' do que para 'eu não quero mais saber dele' x) E eu sonho muito sabe? Se pelo menos uma coisinha do que eu escrevi aqui se tornar verdade no mangá da semana que vem eu já estou feliz *-*

Reviews? Ah, eu mereço dessa vez né? –q

Segunda ou terça, LuxusKana!

**N/B: **Chorei tanto que foi difícil betar a fic. Se acharem algum erro, culpem minhas lágrimas /Beta-sama da depressão. Foi MALDADE minha irmã escrever Gerza no mesmo dia que o dito cujo apareceu de novo no mangá. (não to reclamando!) Só ela pra escrever sobre meu ship favorito e me fazer chorar desse jeito T_T Mas eu tenho uma coisa a dizer: THIS IS NOT OVER! VAI TER VOLTA, OK? VENGEANCE IS A DISH SERVED COLD! Espera só pelo fim da GaLe que eu to fazendo MWAHAHAHA.

Agora reviews :B


	23. Deal

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Bom dia! Espero que vocês estejam melhor o que eu, urgh, dormi tarde pra cacete essa noite (alguém aí leu/lê Hunger Games? *-*) e acordei rly cedo. Acho que se eu dormir três horas foi muito, mas vocês não querem saber disso né? xD~

Vou deixar pra conversar mais na ultima nota, go go LuxusKana! Que eu passei a shippar loucamente depois dos 7 anos no mangá (afinal, o Macao agora é um avô pra ela x.x), de algumas fanarts (quem quiser me pede o link :D), de algumas fics em inglês (Nos meus favoritos \o ) e depois de ver ela no Team Mira (Capítulo 261 *o*). Tsc, shippo tudo –qq -

De novo, prefiro 'Luxus' a 'Laxus', e uso 'K' ao invés de 'C' no nome da Alberona porque quando eu li o mangá e comecei a ver o anime eles estavam escritos dessa forma e eu aprendi assim e rly não quero mudar isso. xD~

* * *

><p><strong>Deal<strong>,

Luxus Dreyar x Kana Alberona

* * *

><p>A música alta que a banda tocava no palco estava lhe dando mais dor de cabeça do que o whisky barato que seu avô havia comprado. Colocou o dedo indicador no nó da gravata e a puxou um pouco para baixo. Sentia-se sufocado. Detestava as festas temáticas da guilda, mas entre todas, detestava aquela nova tradição de ter um baile em todo final de Inverno.<p>

Seus olhos vagaram pelo salão, procurando sua mulher, e ele suspirou audivelmente quando a viu sentada sobre uma mesa, pernas cruzadas, virando uma garrafa de vinho nos lábios. Estava tão alheia a tudo que acontecia à sua volta que mal podia ver os olhos cobiçosos na sua direção. Quando um homem surgiu e tentou tocar sua mão, de longe ele enviou um raio para afastá-lo, tendo de se controlar muito para não torrá-lo.

Ela era sua, mas ele notou que as pessoas ainda não sabiam disso.

Em passos pesados, Luxus caminhou até ela. Os três homens que se aproximavam dela furtivamente estremeceram e colocaram na mesa as garrafas que traziam nas mãos - provavelmente presentes para a maga - antes de correrem assustados com a eletricidade que corria em volta dos punhos dele.

- Você precisa ser minha. Oficialmente.

Sentou ao seu lado na mesa, apoiando um braço sobre seus ombros. Assistiu-a tirar a garrafa de vinho lentamente dos lábios enquanto os olhos dela corriam por seu rosto.

- Preciso? Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

E enquanto a olhava, sentiu-se sufocando novamente. Kana estava tão bonita naquelas roupas e com aquele penteado que ele imaginou no mínimo cinco coisas indecentes em um segundo. Usava maquiagem leve, mas o rubor tão comum em suas bochechas chamava mais atenção. Seu perfume estava mais forte também, a proximidade fazendo com que ele ficasse tonto.

Aquela mulher era sua. Nunca mais deixaria alguém pensar o contrário.

- Eu não tenho.

- Tsc, e você me parecia tão inteligente...

- Eu sou inteligente. – Ele disse, depois de bufar irritado. Terminou resmungando, torcendo para ela não ouvir direito enquanto pousava os lábios no seu ombro nu. – O que acontece é que meu cérebro parece parar quando estou próximo a você.

- Ah, ok. – Kana bebeu mais um gole do vinho, tentando disfarçar o rubor que tomou conta das suas bochechas. – Essa talvez tenha sido a coisa mais bonita que você me disse.

- Cale a boca.

- Oh, não fique envergonhado Luxus.

- Eu não estou envergonhado, mulher. – A viu descruzar as pernas, lentamente. Apertou mais sua cintura. – Eu não fico envergonhado com esse tipo de bobagem.

- Agora você acha que é uma bobagem? – A morena se endireitou, tirando a mão de sua cintura e empurrando com a mão livre sua cabeça. – Você é um idiota.

O loiro pegou a mão que tentava afastá-lo com a sua, entrelaçando os dedos, enquanto a outra ainda livre a puxava pela coxa esquerda exposta pela fenda do vestido. Inclinou-se, semicerrando os olhos quando a sentiu amolecer ao seu toque, e puxou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

- Você vai me responder ou não?

Sentiu-a jogando seu peso contra o dele, tentando o beijar. Ergueu a cabeça, fazendo com que seus lábios vermelhos pousassem em seu queixo.

- Sim. – Ouviu-a murmurar contra sua pele, dois dedos entrando furtivamente pela sua camisa para tatear seu peito.

- _Sim_ resposta, ou _sim vou lhe responder_? – Riu malicioso. – Seja mais clara, Kana.

- Sim, eu aceito ser sua. – Disse em tom irritado depois de morder seu pescoço, fazendo-o rosnar. Kana tinha as mãos pousadas em seus joelhos, as unhas afundando no tecido da calça social, e o encarava com seus olhos determinados. – Mas... apenas serei sua se você também aceitar ser meu.

_Mulher idiota_, pensou. Como ela pôde fazer aquela proposta? Ele já pertencia a ela há muito tempo.

- Então nós temos um acordo.

Rindo, ela lançou os braços no seu pescoço sentando agora, sem se importar, em seu colo.

- Papai irá adorar a novidade.

Luxus engoliu em seco, dando a ela um sorriso nervoso.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E aí, gostaram? *-*

Muito obrigada pelas reviews no capitulo anterior para aqueles que não têm conta no site, mas deram um pulinho aqui. Acredito que respondi todas as outras por reply ou PM ^^ Próximo capítulo será do meu shipper favorito. Quem conseguir adivinhar qual é ganha um doce :D -q

Beijosmil, tenham uma ótima semana ;*


	24. Christmas

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Oi amres *-* Eu estou tão trabalhada no bom humor hoje! Encontrar amigas que você não vê há muito tempo e passar a noite rindo e fofocando com elas faz isso com você, fica a dica :D

Pois é, não teve capítulo na semana passada e eu tenho essa sensação ruim que o próximo que vai lançar será o ultimo do ano, afinal, daqui duas semanas acaba né? Talvez eu vá viajar para a virada do ano e fique alguns dias aí ausente, mas eu prometo que se isso acontecer eu posto antes de ir!

Como algumas pessoas acertaram - pessoas que acompanham meu trabalho há um tempo, então não tem graça :B - o capítulo de hoje é do meu casal favorito: Gazille x Levy! É uma oneshot especial de Natal, que vocês devem ter percebido por causa do nome -q Vou deixar pra conversar mais na ultima N/A ok? Espero que vocês a leiam depois de ficarem todas trabalhadas no açúcar da fic. Fluffy, fluffy, F-L-U-F-F-Y! –q

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas<strong>,

Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden

* * *

><p>Levy acordou naquela manhã sentindo muito frio. A janela havia aberto durante a noite, e depois de muito piscar, percebeu que o que via eram flocos de neve entrando em seu quarto com o vento. Saltou da cama, o piso gelado fazendo seu corpo arrepiar ainda mais, e correu para a janela sorrindo, os dentes batendo um no outro.<p>

Ela adorava neve. Ela adorava Natal.

Correu para o banheiro a fim de tomar um rápido banho e depois se trocou. A roupa já estava devidamente separada: Uma calça preta, seu melhor casaco vermelho, um par de luvas e um cachecol que havia ganhado de uma cliente há muito tempo. A barulheira de passos no corredor indicava que todas as garotas de Fairy Hills também estavam empolgadas, assim como ela, correndo e falando alto. Quando terminou de enrolar seu cachecol no pescoço, deu uma última olhada no espelho e saiu.

A guilda já estava cheia, mesmo sendo tão cedo. Enquanto caminhava até o balcão ouvia seus nakamas desejando Feliz Natal a ela, e não economizou nos sorrisos. Mirajane, que estava estonteante em seu vestido vermelho de gola alta, a trouxe uma caneca de chocolate quente enquanto guardava o seu cachecol e luvas. Levy estava conversando animadamente com a moça quando ela abruptamente parou de falar e piscou um dos olhos. Confusa, estava para lhe perguntar o que havia acontecido quando sentiu neve caindo em cima dela. Jogou a cabeça para trás e sentiu o rosto, que antes estava tão frio por conta do vento que tomou de Fairy Hills até a guilda, esquentar em questão de segundos.

- Yo.

Gazille ainda estava batendo a neve dos cabelos em cima dela, ignorando o olhar feio de Lily para que ele não o fizesse. Vestia um longo casaco preto, as luvas e o coturno de sempre. Seu nariz estava levemente vermelho, talvez por conta do vento lá fora, e, por mais que não estivesse sorrindo, ela podia ver em seus olhos que estava feliz. Levy deu um sorriso nervoso e voltou o olhar para o seu chocolate.

Porque ele tinha de ser... _assim_?

- Feliz Natal, Levy.

Saindo de seus devaneios, ela olhou para o Exceed preto que havia subido no balcão. Ele estava bem agasalhado também, um gorro pequeno e roupinhas de lã que o faziam parecer com o bichinho de pelúcia. Claro que ela precisava abraçar ele como tal.

- Feliz Natal, Lily!

- Oe, largue o meu gato.

Ela riu para Gazille e o ignorou, já que puxou Lily para o seu colo como sempre fazia. Ela era uma das únicas pessoas, ou talvez a única que o Dragon Slayer deixava ficar assim com o seu gato. Ela tentava não ter esperança por causa disso, afinal, eram amigos. Se ela começasse a ver todos os gestos de Gazille como gestos românticos, iria apenas se decepcionar.

Como por exemplo, o carinho que ele fez em seus cabelos soltos antes de pegar sua caneca de chocolate quente para ele. Levy ficou observando enquanto os lábios dele tocavam a porcelana, o mesmo lugar que ela havia tocado há pouco tempo atrás.

- Então, o que você trouxe para a ceia? – Ele perguntou depois de alguns goles.

- Hm, nada. – ela respondeu. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com os três metais, visivelmente tirando sarro dela por entender que ela não sabia cozinhar. – Mas se você quiser, posso fornecer comida pelo menos para você.

O riso dele soou como música em seus ouvidos quando ela estendeu a mão e criou um pedaço de ferro perfeito. Foi preciso alguns dias de treino para que ela pudesse criar ferro com seu Solid Script sem o coração na letra "o". A primeira vez que havia feito, na luta contra a Grimoire Heart, agradeceu o calor da batalha não permitir que ele notasse aquele detalhe.

Afinal, se tivesse notado, ele falaria alguma coisa... certo?

Lily saltou do seu colo murmurando que iria procurar Charles e Happy, deixando-a sozinha com o Dragon Slayer que agora passava a língua no lábio inferior. Pela sua expressão, ferro com chocolate quente era uma boa combinação, porque seu humor parecia estar um pouco melhor que o de costume. Ele olhou na sua direção, talvez incomodado com o fato dela não ter tirado os olhos dele desde o momento que apareceu, mas não disse nada por longos segundos.

A troca de olhares foi interrompida por Lucy e Natsu. Os dois Dragon Slayers, para não perderem o costume começaram uma pequena briga sobre _"como suas roupas são ridículas" _enquanto as duas magas começaram a conversar. Quando a loira percebeu que os dois rapazes estavam muito ocupados, ela cochichou, com um sorriso traquino: "Há viscos por toda parte da guilda, sabia?"

- Então você deveria aproveitá-los, Lu-chan. Afinal, desde quando você tenta fazer Natsu te beijar?

- Levy-chan!

A garota sorriu quando viu a loira corar, e com um último abraço se despediu da amiga, que havia pulado na briga dos rapazes sem muita dificuldade para tirar Natsu de lá. Levy queria voltar a ficar a sós com Gazille, mas isso se mostrou impossível quando as pessoas que faltavam começaram a chegar. Erza apareceu para trocar algumas palavras e lhe dar um pedaço generoso de bolo de morango. Bisca, Alzack e a pequena Asuka também foram cumprimentá-la. A garotinha estava tão fofa em seu vestido de natal que Levy ficou segurando-a por um longo tempo antes de deixá-la ir nos braços de Evergreen, que havia aparecido com Elfman. E então Laki, Max, Gray e Juvia apareceram. Os últimos - assim ela esperava - eram Jet e Droy. Eles estavam falando alguma coisa sobre a ceia quando ela decidiu desviar sua atenção para o lado. Desapontada, notou que Gazille não estava mais ali.

Voltou sua atenção para Jet e Droy, que agora lhe estendiam embrulhos perfeitos e coloridos. Livros. Ela sorria enquanto os abraçava, e sem demora, abriu-os. Vendo que ela estava feliz, Jet e Droy a deixaram ali no balcão e caminharam para o lado oposto do salão, satisfeitos.

Quando viu que estava sozinha novamente, voltou a sua busca por Gazille. Seus olhos logo vaguearam pelo segundo andar, que ela sabia ser o _seu _lugar. Uma sombra no canto direito ergueu a mão para ela, e sem demora, a maga correu pelas escadas. A baixa iluminação fez com que ela tropeçasse duas vezes.

- Eles são muito barulhentos. – Foi a primeira coisa que lhe disse quando se aproximou. – Como você consegue aguentar suas vozes ainda é um mistério.

Ela riu e sentou ao seu lado no banco encostado na parede. Com um rápido movimento criou um Solid Script de silêncio e o barulho da guilda diminuiu até quase não existir. Gazille agradeceu, e para evitar ficar olhando para ele, Levy puxou os dois livros para o colo abrindo com cuidado suas capas. Depois de três minutos onde ela já tinha lido toda a introdução do primeiro livro - que, para variar, era de romance - com o canto dos olhos e ajuda da sua franja que estava solta, tentou ver discretamente o que ele estava fazendo.

E lá estava ele, olhando diretamente para ela com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Ah, Jet e Droy me deram. – Passou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha e deu o livro que não estava lendo em suas mãos, tentando arranjar um assunto. – Todo ano eles me dão livros como presentes, tanto no Natal como no meu aniversário.

O Dragon Slayer virou o livro nas mãos e depois de ler o título fez uma careta. Folheou-o sem cuidado, fazendo com que o coração dela disparasse na possibilidade dele rasgar uma página.

- Esse livro é uma merda. – Concluiu.

- Você não pode dizer isso antes de ler, sabia? – Ela o viu franzir as sobrancelhas como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa para rebater seu argumento, mas ele ficou tanto tempo quieto que ela o chamou. – Gazille?

- Vem comigo.

- Ahn?

Ele se ergueu já puxando-a pela mão. Seus livros caíram no chão fazendo com que Levy gemesse como se tivesse doído nela o impacto. Resolveu olhar para frente e perguntar onde ele estava a levando, mas quando seus olhos se focaram em suas mãos, enlaçadas, seu rosto ficou tão vermelho que ela preferiu não fazer nenhuma pergunta, para não correr o risco dele olhar para trás e a ver naquele estado.

Ele entrou na biblioteca da guilda, seu lugar sagrado. Agora que haviam recuperado o antigo prédio, todos os livros estavam ali. Ela respirou fundo, sentindo uma leve tontura quando o cheiro dos livros que tanto amava se misturou ao cheiro dele. Sentiu sua mão sendo solta e ficou parada enquanto via-o andando pelas inúmeras prateleiras. Olhos semicerrados, murmurando "não" cada vez que lia um titulo ou puxava um livro da estante. Curiosa ela o seguiu, rindo cada vez que escutava sua voz irritada dizer que naquela biblioteca só tinha livro de mulherzinha.

- Aqui! – Ele bateu o pó da capa de um livro, e voltou para ela. – Seu presente.

Distraída em ver a capa do livro, mal notou as bochechas levemente coradas dele.

- Um livro de suspense? – Ela ergueu o rosto para ele, um sorriso iluminando suas feições. – Sério?

- Com certeza um livro melhor do que o daqueles idiotas.

_Claro que é_, Levy pensou enquanto sorria e abraçava o livro - mal se importando com o fato de ser um livro tecnicamente roubado -. Deu um passo para trás para ir em direção à porta, quase saltitando, e Gazille seguiu, andando atrás dela. O sorriso de seu rosto desapareceu quando ela girou a maçaneta da porta e sentiu o corpo congelar. Quando ia fazer um comentário sobre isso, seu corpo foi lançado para trás, suas costas batendo no corpo de Gazille que a segurou sem dificuldades. Quando tentou abrir a porta de novo, as coisas se repetiram. Olhou para cima, para perguntar a ele se ele queria tentar abrir a porta quando viu.

Bem acima da cabeça deles, um visco. Um visco, ela percebeu, com um feitiço que impediria os dois de sair de baixo dele sem se... se...

Suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas quando Gazille olhou pra cima, entendendo a situação deles.

- Ah... n-não se preocupe. – Ela estava tremendo quando ergueu sua caneta mágica na direção do feitiço. – Eu vou desfazer isso.

- Não precisa.

Ela ia perguntar o que ele estava pensando quando o viu abaixar sua cabeça, seus olhos vermelhos mais escuros do que o normal. Sua voz foi abafada pelos lábios grossos do Dragon Slayer que tomaram os seus em um beijo ávido. A caneta e o livro escaparam dos seus dedos no momento que ela jogou os braços sobre seu pescoço, buscando equilíbrio, já que suas pernas ficaram fracas enquanto ele a empurrava contra a porta. Suas mãos a seguravam com gentileza desconhecida, uma na cintura e outra na nuca, como se no mínimo toque dele ela pudesse quebrar. Levy segurou seus cabelos entre os dedos, perdida em sensações. Seu coração parecia que ia estourar no peito a qualquer momento, e sem poder evitar ela sorriu. Porque havia sido _ele_ a beijá-la, do mesmo modo que acontecia em todos os seus sonhos.

- De quem você acha que foi a ideia? – ele perguntou quando rompeu o beijo, abraçando-a mais forte e colocando o rosto no pescoço dela, onde ela podia sentir o sorriso malicioso que tanto amava crescer contra sua pele.

- Mira-chan, provavelmente. – Ela o apertou em seus braços também. – Aquele feitiço era uma runa de Fried.

- Hm.

Ela sentiu que ele estava preste a lhe dar mais um beijo quando as vozes de seus nakamas começaram a ecoar pelos corredores. A ceia estava pronta, e o Mestre iria fazer seu velho discurso. Gazille, a muito contragosto, ela notou feliz, apenas encostou seus lábios nos dela e girou a maçaneta da porta. Passou o braço sobre seus ombros e quando saíram pelo corredor juntos, ele percebeu que ela não trazia nada nas mãos.

- Onde está o seu presente?

- Podemos vir pegá-lo mais tarde.

E enquanto abraçava o Dragon Slayer, sua mão segurando levemente seu casaco, Levy entendeu que o melhor presente que ela poderia ganhar naquela noite já estava com ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ah... o amor! Desde que saiu escrito em Fairy Tail que a Levy gosta do Gazille o mundo é um lugar mais bonito pra mim *.* (Todo mundo já sabia disso, mas ver escrito pelo Mashima faz a coisa toda virar canon :B)

Quero muito aproveitar aqui e agradecer de novo a todas as pessoas que deixaram review no capítulo anterior! Acho que foi o meu capítulo com mais reviews, eu fiquei muito feliz que vocês gostaram! *-* Com certeza terá mais LuxusKana por aqui! Acredito que respondi todas vocês, com exceção das pessoas que não tem como mandar PM e as que não têm conta no site. Obrigada Yukino-chan por aparecer e pegar logo o combo xD Quero também deixar um agradecimento especial para a Thaay Lovegood que me deixou muito feliz com tantas reviews nas minhas outras fics de Fairy Tail!

Enfim, acho que essa é a minha última nota antes do Natal mesmo, então eu desejo um _ótimo _Natal a vocês. Ganhar presente é bom e comer comida de vovó também (Deuses, eu sei disso melhor que ninguém xD), mas não se esqueçam do verdadeiro significado dessa data ok? :D Que vocês tenham uma ótima noite com a família de vocês.

Beijos, e até a próxima que virá antes do ano novo com certeza *-* e pra não perder o costume... **Reviews**? :D

**N/B:** They found their bodies the very next day (8) *assistindo Friends* OI GENTES! Eu fiquei com o maior sorriso EVER lendo/betando essa fic. Nee-san é tão foda (L) Eu morri muuuito com o Mashima tornando GazLevy canon, sério. E essa fic... NHA *U* Viscos podem resolver tantos problemas :B

Heey! Disseram ae que sentiram falta da minha nota na LuxusKana né! NEM SABIA QUE VOCÊS GOSTAVAM DAS MINHAS NOTAS! *O* -toda boba sorrindo-

Enfim, prometo fazer notas lecais em todos os capítulos u.u E vocês tem que me prometer fazer reviews :D


	25. Fireworks

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Como prometi, capítulo antes do ano terminar! Devo antes de qualquer coisa agradecer a vocês por me acompanharem ao longo do ano. Eu nunca havia feito um projeto assim, e chegar aos 25 capítulos com 149 reviews, inúmeros favorites e alerts... Eu rly não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto eu sou grata! :D

Eu cheguei ontem em casa e escrevi essa ficlet. Última do ano, e claro que tinha que ser do casal que é o OTP da maioria das minhas leitoras né? Natsu e Lucy, vamo lá? *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks,<strong>

Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

><p>- Você confia em mim?<p>

Lucy observou a mão estendida na sua direção e depois o rosto do dono dela. Natsu sorria e seus olhos brilhavam enquanto esperava sua resposta, covinhas aparecendo em suas bochechas coradas. Olhando pros lados, tendo certeza de que ninguém – Mirajane – os estava observando para causar nenhum tipo de boato, pegou a mão do Dragon Slayer, que estava tão quente se comparada a sua, e acenou timidamente com a cabeça.

Depois de entrelaçar seus dedos, ele correu pelas escadas e ela foi ao seu encalço, entendendo que o destino deles era o telhado da guilda. Além do barulho dos passos batendo no chão de madeira, pode ouvir ao longe seus nakamas nos andares abaixo deles começarem a contagem regressiva. No momento que Natsu abriu a porta e o vento frio bateu em seu rosto, os sinos da Catedral de Kardia soaram por toda Magnolia, sinalizando que o ano havia acabado e que tempos melhores viriam.

- Olhe, Lucy.

Se concentrando, ele soltou um rugido. As labaredas clarearam o céu escuro, ofuscando o brilho de todos os outros fogos comuns que eram soltos na cidade.

O brilho dele ofuscando o brilho dos outros, como sempre.

Natsu fez um gesto com a mão, e ela se aproximou para sentar ao seu lado na beirada do prédio. Havia parado de nevar naquele dia durante a tarde, mas ainda continuava frio. Ele, ouvindo o barulho dos seus dentes batendo um no outro, tirou o cachecol de seu pescoço e em movimentos rápidos e desajeitados colocou-o em volta dela. Lucy sabia que aquele cachecol era o seu tesouro, por isso sentiu-se lisonjeada de ter permissão de usá-lo, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Ele segurou suas mãos frias entre as suas, fazendo com que ela saísse de seus devaneios assustada. Quando percebeu estar corando, soltou as mãos bruscamente e puxou o cachecol até o nariz, tentando esconder o rubor das bochechas.

Ele riu, afagando seus cabelos, e eles permaneceram em silêncio.

- Vamos pra casa? – Disse, depois de poucos minutos.

- Tão cedo?

- Está muito frio.

Ela bufou, o ar quente virando fumaça no ar entre eles. Ela pensou que poderia ficar em sua companhia pelo menos mais alguns minutos vendo os fogos de artificio, mas pelo que entendeu Natsu não se importava muito com a virada do ano. Parando pra pensar, nem mesmo ela sabia por que se importava tanto.

- Qual o problema? Você não quer dormir comigo?

Se possível, ela ficou mais vermelha.

- Eu não vou dividir a cama com você, idiota! – Ele desviou do seu soco na hora certa. – Se quer tanto ir embora, apenas vá.

- Você está toda estranha de novo. – Ele levantou, puxando-a pelo cotovelo para ela se erguer também. – Vamos.

Ela foi arrastada por ele todo o caminho de volta, tentando esconder o rosto dos olhos de seus nakamas que os observavam divertidos quando eles atravessaram o salão. Quando chegaram à rua, Natsu a puxou para o colo, sem permissão, e começou a caminhar, afundando a cada passo por conta da neve acumulada.

- Me solte, Natsu.

- Está muito frio.

Lucy se debateu em seu colo por alguns segundos até sentir o aperto de suas mãos se intensificarem. Em silêncio, enquanto ainda era carregada pelas ruas de Magnolia, acenou timidamente para os cidadãos que ainda estavam na rua e os olhavam sorrindo. Happy os alcançou, enrolando a língua para dizer que ela gostava do garoto, e ela percebeu que ao invés de ficar nervosa, estava _incrivelmente_ feliz.

Seu ano havia começado uma loucura, com ela fugindo de casa e tendo que se virar no mundo que era completamente diferente de seus livros. Ela conheceu Natsu, e sua vida ganhou sentido quando entrou para a Fairy Tail e conheceu, amou e lutou ao lado de seus nakamas. Perdeu sete anos da sua vida em um piscar de olhos, e com isso perdeu a chance de se despedir de seu pai, mas em momento algum ele saiu do seu lado.

Natsu esteve ali com ela, em todos os momentos.

Erguendo os olhos, ainda pode ver o céu sendo iluminado, e também pode ver o sorriso do Dragon Slayer enquanto os observava. Ela segurou a frente de sua blusa com os dedos e ele a apertou mais, seu rosto agora a poucos centímetros do pescoço dele e da cicatriz que ela nunca teve coragem de perguntar a origem.

- Feliz ano novo, Natsu.

Ela fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto um pouco pra beijar seu rosto, antes de encostar-se ao seu ombro. Ela não se importava com mais nada enquanto Natsu tivesse seus braços a sua volta. E, sinceramente, porque ficar com vergonha dos cidadãos os olhando, sendo que eles apenas torciam por eles? E porque brigar com o gato? Ele não estava dizendo nenhuma mentira, ela realmente gostava dele.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele encostarem-se em sua testa e fechou os olhos, ouvindo os barulhos dos últimos fogos-de-artificio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Ultimo capítulo do ano, espero de todo o coração que vocês tenham gostado! Eu vou viajar amanhã, e volto agora só na segunda semana de Janeiro. Estou precisando de um belo descanso, e poxa, vou passar a virada com as minhas bff's, wehehe *-* Assim que voltar vou postar um 'combo'. Vocês vão esperar por mim? :D Teremos Team Mira x Team Luxus, Gerza do capítulo do beijo, Edo-GazLevy... hmm, eu quero. E vocês? -q

Reviews!

E **feliz ano novo** minna-san! Que o mundo não acabe em 2012 *-*

**N/B:** Eu que sou boba ou mais alguém ficou todo NHÁAA por causa dessa fic? Um absurdo o tanto que ela ficou IC, nee-san o.o Me espantei –q A parte do "- Tão cedo?" me lembro Orgulho e Preconceito, li a frase pensando na voz da linda da Keira Knightley falando isso. Sou louca, so what? u.u

Feliz ano-novo galere, muito FT pra vocês (L) deixem uma review em comemoração.


	26. Names

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Yay, voltei! Alguém sentiu minha falta? :B Poxa vida, primeiro post do ano e eu já sem criatividade pra escrever a N/A, que vergonha x.x O que eu posso dizer? Hmm, eu voltei de viagem no domingo, mas acabei voltando rly quebrada. Bom, o legal é que eu fui viajar e tive mil idéias e quando voltei, mil surpresas também! Amei cada review e PM! Muito obrigada também a aquelas que não têm conta no site, mas vieram mesmo assim *-* Agradeço também ao Mashima por começar o ano do dragão (rawr) com Gray x Juvia, bwahaha –qqq Quem acompanha meus surtos no twitter ou no tumblr sabe como eu fiquei também com a abertura nova xD~

Enfim, chega de blábláblá. Vocês querem fic, eu sinto isso :B Vou explicar como vou postar o "combo" que eu prometi na ultima N/A :D Vou dedicar o capítulo de hoje à Benihhime-chan e a Yukino-chan, espero que gostem ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Names,<strong>

Edo-Gazille x Edo-Levy

* * *

><p>Ele caminhou em direção à base da Fairy Tail que agora ficava na cidade real. Não sabia se de fato encontraria alguém ali que pudesse lhe ajudar, mas com sorte, quem sabe? Aquela guilda estava ganhando dinheiro em troca de serviços prestados, ajudando melhor do que muitos a construir a cidade novamente. Ele se aproximou da mesa em frente à guilda, esperando encontrar a famosa Mirajane. Surpreendeu-se.<p>

- O que você quer?

Uma garota estava sentada na cadeira, com os pés apoiados em cima da mesa. Ele reparou que ela não se importava com o fato de suas roupas serem curtas, e que estava bastante confortável ali. A garota não ergueu o olhar do livro que estava em seu colo, o livro de serviços contratados, ele presumiu, fazendo-o ficar desconfortável. Talvez Mirajane estivesse no horário de almoço?

- Boa tarde. – Ao notar que ela não lhe responderia, continuou. – Preciso de um mecânico.

Depois de segundos que duraram uma eternidade, ela parou de rabiscar a borda da folha e, finalmente, ergueu os olhos em sua direção. Havia malicia neles, arrogância. Combinavam com o sorriso que ela tinha no canto dos lábios. Ela continuou encarando-o, com falsa curiosidade e inocência, enquanto tirava os pés da mesa. Sentou-se direito, jogando o livro sobre a mesa.

- Nosso mecânico cobra caro, está disposto a pagar o preço que ele exigir?

- Não tenho escolha, na verdade. – Ele segurou a aba de seu chapéu, não se sentindo tão à vontade para sentar na cadeira de frente para ela. Alguma coisa naquela garota fazia com que ele sentisse a necessidade de correr para o lado oposto do dela, por mais bonita que fosse. – Preciso de alguém para dar alguma utilidade a uma velha maquina de cópias que funcionava apenas com magia. Quem sabe, alguém que possa também dar um jeito na minha moto? Soube que o mecânico de vocês foi o responsável pela transformação do carro de Natsu Dragion.

A garota não disse mais nada. Com o semblante agora impassível, começou a enrolar um cacho do seu cabelo azul entre os dedos de uma mão, enquanto escrevia no livro o pedido dele com a outra. Entrou na guilda quando havia acabado de anotar e em poucos minutos, saiu de lá carregando uma caixa enorme de ferramentas.

Gazille sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem.

- Isso é sério?

Ela largou a caixa em cima da mesa, o barulho de várias ferramentas fazendo com que ele encolhesse os ombros.

- Pareço estar brincando, jornalista? – Ela o puxou pela gravata, mal se importando com a diferença de altura. – Seu nome.

- G-Gazille.

- Sou Levy. – Ela o soltou, voltando as mãos sujas de graxa (ele havia notado só naquele momento) até a caixa. Um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seus lábios, um sorriso que fez com ele subitamente ficasse com as bochechas coradas. – Meu trabalho é perfeito, _por isso_ sou uma garota cara. Por mais que não seja do meu feitio repetir as coisas, tem certeza que quer me contratar?

Ele sorriu, antes de começar a andar indicando o caminho, sentindo que aquela garota que mal alcançava a altura dos seus ombros lhe levaria à ruína.

- Como disse, não tenho escolha. – Bateu com o indicador na aba do seu chapéu, para olhar direito pra jovem ao seu lado. – Prazer, Levy-san.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Ela piscou um olho e lhe deu um sorriso, pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo, verdadeiro.

As bochechas dele voltaram a corar, agora com maior intensidade.

Aquela garota seria _definitivamente_ sua ruína.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Everybody jump up, everybody hands up_~ *aquela que não consegue parar de cantar*

Eu não sei vocês, mas eu gosto de pensar em Edo-GazLevy ;x Eu escrevi essa one há bastante tempo, e só depois fui ver que em inglês as garotas que escrevem dos dois tiveram a mesma idéia do conserto da moto. Hm, fazer o que né? Fãs obcecadas acabam tendo as mesmas ideias x.x

Sobre os post's agora! Próximo capítulo virá na sexta, dia 13/01 - Sim, amanhã! - na parte da noite. Vou postar mais três fics a cada "dois" dias para só depois voltar a postar semanalmente ok? :D Estou ainda pensando na ordem para postar, mas como disse, tem uma Gerza prontinha aí e eu seeei que têm leitoras ai que morrem por Gerza né? ;x

Beijos queridas, até amanhã e REVIEWS :DD

**N/B:** COMO PODEM SER TÃO LINDOS? AFF. Vou ter que ligar pra Mashima-kun (eu sou beta, eu tenho contato com ele, dãar) e mandar ele fazer logo esse omake dos casais de Edoras. LOGO. Enquanto isso vocês vão escrevendo reviews.


	27. Kiss

**N/A: **_Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Eu adoro quando eu entro no tumblr e tenho uma surpresa agradável com a tag de Fairy Tail, por exemplo, ontem. Saiu no volume 30 de Fairy Tail o sobrenome da familia Take Over! Eu que sou apaixonada por eles surtei pouco né? x) De acordo com a minha beta "Strauss" é um compositor de valsa.

Enfim, essa oneshot seria postada por último, mas depois de um sobrenome tão legal, eu precisava mudar a ordem das coisas ;x Esse capitulo é **rating T**., portanto, se você não gosta de ler, é só pular (: Outra coisa, eu acho que já disse aqui que eu gosto de casais loucos e possíveis, no caso, eu fico imaginando mesmo a Lisanna e o Bixlow como velas eternas. –q Agora que o Luxus está de volta, e a Kana foi pro time da Mira, o mundo é um lugar lindo pra mim. O Mashima pode trollar lá na frente, zuar os shippers de novo, mas eu não ligo. Vou continuar gostando deles -s

Capítulo dedicado a linda da Sue-Dii, que me acompanha nos surtos no msn, me faz sonhar com as suas fics e morrer de rir com suas reviews xD~

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>,

Team Mira x Team Luxus

[ Luxus Dreyar x Kana Alberona; Fried Justine x Mirajane Strauss; Bixlow x Lisanna Strauss; Elfman Strauss x Evergreen ]

* * *

><p>Lisanna estava cansada.<p>

Uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu quando a porta de sua casa se abriu, batendo na parede com força, para a entrada de um Elfman afoito. Pelo que ela entendeu seu irmão não conseguia mais sobreviver se a boca de Evergreen estivesse longe da sua. Ela observou, sem esboçar reação, quando eles subiram as escadas derrubando coisas pelo caminho e rindo como dois adolescentes. Mãos em todos os lugares, botões sendo desabotoados e zíperes sendo abertos.

A porta do quarto dele se fechou no momento que a porta principal se abria, de novo.

Mirajane entrou agora, seguida por um Fried muito corado. Ela notou que a irmã tinha uma sacola na mão, de uma loja que todas as mulheres de Magnolia tinham conhecimento, e teve pena pelo mago. Ela fez o namorado ir comprar lingerie com ela? Cruel. O sentimento passou para ódio assim que eles se sentaram do seu lado no sofá da sala, mal se importando com a sua presença, e começaram com aquelas coisas melosas que um típico casal apaixonado no começo de um relacionamento faz.

Ela chutou a mesa de centro e saiu da sala, bufando. Quando entrou na cozinha, girou os olhos. Kana e Luxus estavam ali, algumas garrafas esquecidas sobre a pia - que era onde a maga estava sentada -. Estavam tão concentrados no beijo que mal perceberam quando ela passou por eles para alcançar a geladeira. Desejou ser surda quando ouviu a voz rouca de Luxus murmurando coisas que só fizeram a Alberona rir alto e bufou, batendo a porta da geladeira com força quando percebeu que não tinha nada ali além de bebida alcoólica.

Ela estava _muito _cansada.

Decidiu pegar sua bolsa e sair de casa, provavelmente dar um pulo em Fairy Hills para conversar com as outras garotas. Estava no corredor quando ouviu a porta dos fundos sendo aberta. Os bonecos de Bixlow apareceram em sua vista antes do dono.

- Yo, Lisanna.

- Yo.

- Não me diga que você está saindo? – Ele caminhou até ela, parando na porta da cozinha para assobiar para o casal e rir. – Arranjem um quarto!

Não demorou para Luxus passar por eles carregando Kana nos braços, em direção das escadas. Lisanna fez uma careta e uma prece para eles não escolherem o quarto dela e entrou na cozinha, seguindo Bixlow. Seus bonecos ficaram sobre a pia e sobre a geladeira.

- Aqui – Ele sorriu, e estendeu uma cerveja long neck para ela. – Tome. Sem álcool é impossível suportar o clima da sua casa.

Ela estava pra dizer que estava cansada mesmo, mas pelo tom de sua voz percebeu que não era a única. Bixlow era visto sempre com o Raijinshuu, mas desde que os relacionamentos começaram, ele sempre era visto caído bêbado no bar, sozinho.

- Luxus disse que não consegue mais entender as pessoas, mas ele e Kana são incompreensíveis. – Ele se sentou no balcão da cozinha, e ela fez o mesmo. – Fried está me traumatizando, sua irmã é uma má influencia para ele.

- Pelo menos você pode ter salvação. – Lisanna não era de beber, mas mesmo assim virou longos goles da cerveja. – Quero dizer... Por acaso você já pegou Evergreen com o meu irmão?

- Oh, _isso_. – Bixlow riu, seus bonecos murmurando algumas palavras obscenas que fizeram a garota corar. – Nunca serei puro novamente.

- Você já foi puro algum dia?

- Oe, isso foi cruel!

Quando perceberam, as cervejas que haviam pegado já tinham terminado. Quando foi ao banheiro, Lisanna notou barulhos suspeitos vindo do corredor que dava na sala e teve vontade de vomitar. Se Mira estava fazendo aquilo, ela não iria nunca ao corredor que dava aos quartos. Um trauma por dia basta. Voltando a cozinha, notou que Bixlow havia pegado mais coisas na geladeira, garrafas de sakê e vinho. De onde surgia bebidas, ela não sabia. Sentaram agora no chão, apoiados na parede.

- Deveríamos fazê-los pagar. – Ele disse já com a voz meio arrastada. – Você deveria começar a namorar Natsu e eu deveria namorar a-

- Natsu está apaixonado por Lucy, mas acho que ele ainda não percebeu isso. – Ele se calou, diante do seu tom de voz.

Pensar nisso lhe dava um pequeno aperto no peito e dizer em voz alta, ela percebeu, era pior. A bebida queimou sua garganta, e ela fechou os olhos com força para não chorar. Bixlow colocou um dos braços em seus ombros, para um meio abraço, e ela sem se importar deitou a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Você está bem com isso? – Franziu as sobrancelhas. – Não era você quem iria casar com ele? Talvez eu tenha o convite do casamento de vocês na minha casa ainda.

- Eu era uma criança. – Ela riu se lembrando do convite feito com giz-de-cera. – Ainda amo o Natsu, mas ele não é mais meu. Terei que arranjar outra pessoa para casar, ou até mesmo, para dar um susto nos meus irmãos.

Quando ergueu a cabeça para falar alguma coisa, que ela logo esqueceu, percebeu que seus rostos estavam _bem _próximos. Bixlow não usava mais o capacete e seus olhos desfocados e suas bochechas rubras mostravam claramente que ele não conseguiria voltar para casa naquela noite.

E ela _também_ estava bêbada.

Então aconteceu.

Os lábios dele roçaram nos seus, levemente. Ela estava tão surpresa que só fechou os olhos quando sentiu o braço dele descer do seu ombro, a puxando para si. Segurou seu pescoço com a mão livre, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

O que não aconteceu já que, no mesmo instante, como se tivessem sentido que algo estava errado, todos decidiram ir até a cozinha.

Mirajane apareceu primeiro, com o vestido abaixado até a cintura, mas tão logo pisou na cozinha desmaiou, sem ter chance de falar alguma coisa. Fried, sem a parte de cima da roupa também, surgiu a tempo de segurar seu corpo inconsciente antes que batesse no chão. Elfman, que parecia ter ido a uma guerra, quando viu a cena e entendeu o que havia acontecido começou a gritar dizendo para Bixlow devolver o primeiro beijo de sua irmã. Evergreen, enrolada em um lençol, lhe dava socos no braço e o mandava parar de ser dramático, enquanto olhava para o _casal_ completamente confusa. Luxus segurava com força a cintura de Kana, que nunca pareceu mais assustadora aos olhos de todos como quando percebeu que as garrafas vazias no chão eram de suas bebidas que estavam guardadas na geladeira.

- Talvez agora eles parem de nos colocar em situações constrangedoras.

Lisanna pensou que aquela brincadeira havia ido longe demais, quando notou que as mãos de Bixlow continuavam na sua cintura. Mas o pior foi que ela entendeu, mais tarde quando estava deitando para dormir e o efeito do álcool estava passando, que não estava nervosa com ele por isso.

Ela estava feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Só eu acho que o Mashima deveria dar o sobrenome das outras personagens também? Qual é, eu rly gosto muito da Ever. Vou ser obrigada a imaginar ela como Evergreen Strauss, comofas?

Próximo capítulo será o Gerza, e será postado no domingo de manhã! (Lá pras 12hrs que é quando eu acordo :B)

Reviews? *-*

**N/B:** Só tenho uma palavra pra descrever essa fic: ALÇSFÇADFÇLASJDÇLAHLFAJ! Nee-san! Como você pode fazer isso comigo? -q Primeiro que a casa deles virou o... deixa pra lá HUDIEAHOIUA' depois, todos esses ships lindos ae se pegando, até FriedMira em toda sua timidez AMAGAD. Eu devia ficar deprê mais vezes pra vc escrever essas coisas -q-n Vou ter que ligar pro Mashima DE NOVO, mandar ele oficializar o resto dos ships no mangá, tsc D: maldito preguiçoso. Só mais uma coisa: LISANNA VEMK T_T tadinha.

Se você leu essa fic e não deixou review, você é uma pessoa muito sem coração. E seus dentes vão cair. -what


	28. First

**N/A: **_Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Ai ai, que sono! Ontem fiquei assistindo UFC, depois fiquei lendo Kane Chronicles... Acho que se eu dormi três horas foi muito ehn? Mas como eu prometi que postaria hoje na parte da manhã, e vocês me deixaram muito feliz com suas reviews lindas, claro que eu tinha que levantar da cama e postar né? ;D

Eu gosto muito de escrever missing moments, eu fazia muito isso com minhas fics de Harry Potter. A possibilidade de fazer MMs de Fairy Tail me deixa tão feliz *-* Esse é o momento não passado no mangá onde a Erza e o Gérard voltam pra onde os outros estão, depois do beijo deles x) Capítulo dedicado a Tia Cellinha ;D

Vamos lá?

* * *

><p><strong>First,<strong>

Gérard Fernandes x Erza Scarlet

* * *

><p>Em silêncio, Erza continuou andando atrás do homem, observando suas costas largas. Ela podia sentir seu rosto quente, e quando puxou o pequeno punhal que carregava na cintura, pode ver com clareza seu rosto vermelho na lâmina. Sorriu logo depois de passar a ponta da língua nos lábios, seu coração acelerando apenas por lembrar.<p>

Gérard foi seu primeiro.

Se fechasse os olhos, e sabia que seria assim pelo resto da vida, ainda sentiria o toque gentil de seus lábios, do calor do seu corpo contra o dela, das suas mãos segurando sua cintura como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa e frágil do mundo.

Seu primeiro beijo, em uma praia, e ao pôr do sol.

Um clichê que, ela tinha certeza, mataria todas as garotas de Fairy Hills de inveja. Podia já escutar a voz de Lucy dizendo que havia ficado inspirada para escrever seu livro, ou a voz de Levy dizendo que havia lido algo parecido em um livro. Mirajane desmaiaria de emoção, Juvia provavelmente tentaria fazer o mesmo com Gray, e Kana sorriria, depois de falar que havia visto isso nas suas cartas.

Ainda caminhando pela pequena floresta, desviando de algumas pedras, pensou em dizer a Gérard que ele não precisava mais mentir para ela, ou pelo menos, tentar mentir. Há pouco havia contado a ela que iria se punir pelos crimes passados e, pelos deuses, ela havia até acreditado na história da noiva antes de olhar para seu rosto e ver ali tudo o que precisava.

Se ela tentasse fazer uma lista mental, Gérard foi seu primeiro em muitos pontos. Ele havia sido seu primeiro amigo, e também o responsável pelo seu nome. Foi também o primeiro que invadiu seus sonhos, e a fez acordar à noite com pesadelos, se sentindo fraca demais para qualquer coisa. Foi o primeiro demônio que a enganou e tentou sacrificá-la, que machucou sua guilda e matou seu antigo nakama.

Foi o homem que deu seu corpo para resgatá-la, no último instante, da explosão mágica que a destruiria. Foi também ele que voltou dos mortos e chorou na sua frente, com medo de sua memória voltar e ele se tornar mal de novo. O primeiro a ter o simples desejo de querer morrer para que ela fosse livre, e o primeiro que a fez chorar por incontáveis noites por ter sido preso e levado para longe de seu alcance.

Gérard foi o seu primeiro e único amor.

- Erza.

Saindo de seus devaneios, a ruiva parou de andar e olhou para ele. Ainda tinha as bochechas coradas, e olhava para qualquer lugar, menos pra ela. Ela cruzou os braços atrás do corpo, controlando a respiração para evitar ficar corada de novo.

- O que foi? Faltou me dizer alguma coisa?

Assistiu em silêncio enquanto ele erguia a cabeça em sua direção, os olhos arregalados. Talvez ele tivesse decidido contar a verdade, mas diante do que ela disse, percebeu que não precisava explicar mais nada. Afinal, estava ali escrito no rosto dela que ele era um péssimo mentiroso e que ela havia entendido cada movimento dele naquela tarde.

- Não. – Ele balançou a cabeça e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso gentil antes de apontar o caminho com a mão. – Eu só ia dizer que estamos chegando.

Erza passou à sua frente depois de retribuir o sorriso, imaginando um futuro não tão distante onde ela poderia pedir a ele parar de se punir e ser feliz com ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu amo a forma como o Mashima fez o Gérard mentir só pra mostrar que a Erza entende ele melhor do que qualquer pessoa. E ele dizendo que seria feliz se ela fosse feliz, hãm, pqe vocês não podem ser felizes juntos e ter 30 filhos? –qq

Reviews? *-*

**N/B:** OOOOOOOOOOOOH DEUS, GERZA, GERZA NA MINHA VIDA (LLLL) Tem como NÃO MORRER com aquele capítulo perfeito? Mashima-kun devia chamá-lo de "OTP for life: Fazendo um casal canon se tornar ainda mais canon." Ou então de "Vamos explodir as fangirls E-HEHE" Aí vem minha irmã linda do meu kokoro e escreve uma fic dessas. PLOP MORRI. Tenho uma confissão a fazer: A MENTE DA BETA-SAMA É MUITO SUJA! Fiquei lendo esses bangs de "Gérard foi o seu primeiro" e tudo mais, e pensando besteira. VOCÊS PENSARAM TAMBÉM, NÃO NEGUEM! HUDIAEHUAHHDHAUSDHAHU

Reviews, pq o ship merece.


	29. Mine

**N/A: **_Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Pois é amores, minhas férias terminaram ontem! Comecei um outro curso, sacomé, quero ser rica um dia então... –q O engraçado é que quando eu não posso escrever é quando eu fico inspirada. Ontem eu comecei a escrever de shippers que eu escrevi apenas uma vez, ou de shippers que eu nunca nem vi fics no site. Prometo surpresas nas próximas semanas!

Minha beta antes de viajar betou as quatro ficlets do combo que eu prometi para vocês, essa é a ultima delas! Gray e Juvia fazem meu coração acelerar, e eu sei que há muitos aqui que não gostam dos dois, mas falar o que depois do ataque que o Gray deu por causa do Lyon? x) Spoilers dos últimos capítulos, capítulo dedicado a linda da Aiko-ojousan!

* * *

><p><strong>Mine,<strong>

Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Loxar

* * *

><p>Gray nunca pensou que era do tipo ciumento, verdade seja dita, ele nunca pensou que poderia ser. Gostava de seus amigos, mas, por exemplo, nunca brigou com ninguém por roubar a atenção deles. Pensava que uma pessoa assim era simplesmente infantil e ousada, afinal, é demais pensar que uma pessoa pertence à outra por mais forte que fosse o relacionamento.<p>

Porém, ele teve de engolir o orgulho e repensar.

No momento em que Lyon apareceu na guilda, mais forte e sete anos mais velho do que ele, e declarou estar apaixonado por Juvia, ele não se importou muito. Desde pequeno Lyon se apaixonava por qualquer garota bonita, e ele tinha de admitir que Juvia era _linda_. Vê-lo deixando-a confusa e corada não era irritante, pelo contrário. Ele achava engraçado vê-lo tentar chamar a atenção dela.

Chamar a atenção de uma garota que só tinha olhos para ele.

Mas o tempo passou, e quando Lyon apareceu de novo interrompendo o que prometia ser um _ótimo _jantar entre ele e Juvia, ele ficou furioso. Quando viu Lyon colocar seu braço em torno de Juvia e puxá-la para longe, tudo se perdeu. Vê-la gaguejar e ficar vermelha por causa do outro mago despertou algo desconhecido nele, e quando percebeu, já havia gritado.

- Idiota, não vá simplesmente pegando o que é meu!

Houve um momento de silêncio onde ele entendia o que havia falado, onde Lyon erguia uma sobrancelha surpreso e Juvia ficava ainda mais confusa. Gray não se importou, na verdade. Tudo o que queria era que Lyon a largasse de vez, sumisse da frente deles e os deixasse ir jantar a sós. E a razão para todo o escândalo, ainda era desconhecida para ele.

Tudo o que entendia era que a Fairy Tail ganharia aquela droga de torneio para que ela não precisasse partir para Lamia Scale ou dar mais aberturas para o outro mago se aproximar de novo.

Ela era só dele, e se precisasse, ele gritaria ainda mais alto para todos ouvirem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Curtiinha, mas prometo compensar no próximo capítulo! Falando em próximo capítulo, agora que minhas aulas voltaram eu vou voltar a postar uma vez por semana ok? Como sou boazinha, assim que minha beta voltar de viagem eu vou pedir pra ela betar as novas ficlets que eu fiz e já posto uma no próximo fds! Até lá, amoras, e obrigada de novo pelas palavras maravilhosas! *-*

Reviews?

**N/B:** Interrompemos este programa para um comunicado urgente: cardíacos não podem ler FT nem as fics da nee-san. VIU SÓ? Eu disse que ia ligar pro Mashima e mandar ele oficializar os casais. E de um jeito tão do nada jalkhfçhçdlfhasfhaçdgh why? Você tá se superando com essas ficlets, Gê, SÉRIO. Ainda essa semana eu irei cumprir minhas promessas. De manhã, pq de noite eu to assistindo Pokémon em japonês pra descobrir os nomes verdadeiros. AAAH QUE CARA É ESSA GALERA? Vocês também assistem/assistiram, nem vem.  
>E agora tooodo mundo fazendo review pra Tia Beta não ficar brava u.u<p> 


	30. Heartache

**N/A: **_Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Yo! Não faz tanto tempo assim, né? Como está a semana de vocês? Eu voltei a estudar e por incrível que pareça estou gostando do curso de uma semana que estou fazendo xD~ Minha beta voltou de viagem na terça, e na quarta betou as ficlets que eu comentei ter feito. Os próximos capítulos serão dos shippers dos primeiros capítulos dessa coleção, talvez não na mesma ordem. Posso dizer que estou bem inspirada e escrevendo demais, então vocês podem ficar tranquilas que eu não vou ficar sem postar por causa dos estudos. Pra quê estudar? -q

E aí, ficaram surpresas com o shipper? *-* Capítulo 30, quem diria!

* * *

><p><strong>Heartache<strong>,

Hibiki Laytis x Karen Lilica

* * *

><p>Do bar, ele observou a mulher esguia entrar na guilda. Mestre Bob lhe deu um sorriso simpático, como se entendesse sua dor ao vê-la ser rodeada por todos os homens da guilda em questão de segundos, e lhe estendeu um copo de whisky. Ele balançou o copo, o gelo batendo no vidro, e o virou nos lábios. O álcool queimou sua garganta e ele sentiu tapinhas nas costas, vindos de Ren e Eve, que estavam sentados do seu lado, e sorriu amargo.<p>

Hibiki havia conhecido várias garotas, mas ela, de alguma forma, era diferente.

Karen era arrogante, imprudente. Tinha um linguajar horrível, e uma maneira sádica de tratar seus Espíritos Estelares. Várias vezes ele pediu para que ela parasse de brincar com os sentimentos dos homens que se apaixonavam por ela, assim como ele, por exemplo, mas ela apenas sorria, se divertindo com o sofrimento alheio.

E o que o irritava era que por mais que tentasse e quisesse, não conseguia deixar de gostar dela.

Não era uma simples queda. Era amor, _paixão_. Seus sentimentos eram fortes e não sumiriam tão facilmente, não enquanto ela sorrisse ou fosse -em raras ocasiões- gentil com ele. Ele odiava sentir como se fosse apenas um brinquedo em suas mãos, mas sabia que odiaria mais não tê-la por perto. Por isso, quando ela apareceu atrás de si, lançou os braços sobre os seus ombros e pressionou o corpo contra suas costas, lhe dando um beijo estalado no pescoço, ele não se afastou.

Porque enquanto tivesse Karen, mesmo que por pouco tempo, valeria a pena um coração quebrado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Acredito que respondi todas as reviews, mas muito obrigada de novo!

HibikiKaren é um shipper que há muito tempo eu queria trabalhar. Ele disse na saga da Orácion 6 que ela era sua amada, certo? Só que a verdade é que, o que a gente sabe da Karen, é que ela brincava (ou fazia a Aries brincar xD ) com os homens. Espero que tenham gostado do meu ponto de vista da relação deles, e se quiserem mais, já sabem né? ;D

Reviews? Até semana que vem amoras, hoje/amanhã tem mangá e anime ehn? Vamos acompanhar –qq

**N/B:** Eu vim betar a fic e talz, olhei o nome dos personagens, e confesso que fiquei alguns minutos pra lembrar quem era Karen '-' HUAHDUHUAHSU enfim, agora lembro quem é e, PQP, COMO CONSEGUE ESCREVER DE TODOS OS SHIPS DO MUNDO?

Reviewzando, galera.


	31. Tale

**N/A: **_Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Boa tarde amrs! Talvez eu deva agradecer de novo a vocês pelas reviews? *-* Quase cai da cadeira quando vi o número de hits da fic, estou tão feliz! Tinha muitos planos e acabar _'Fairy Tale' _com um número certo de capítulos, mas graças a vocês, não sei se quero parar tão cedo!

Em uma noite perdida aê na semana passada eu não conseguia dormir. Fiquei pensando no que fazer para o sono vir e eu esquecer meus problemas de vez, e minha solução foi pegar alguma coisa pra ler. E enquanto eu estava lendo, eu pensei em como era legal escutar história da minha avó antes de dormir. Nem sei quanto tempo eu demorei pra largar o mangá que eu tinha pegado pra começar a escrever like a ninja a ideia pra essa one no caderno.

Espero que gostem! *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Tale<strong>,

Alzack Connell x Bisca Connell

* * *

><p>A primeira coisa que Alzack pensou quando não foi escolhido seis anos atrás para participar do último exame Rank-S da guilda foi <em>"falhei de novo"<em>. Porém, quando Acnologia atacou a ilha, e seus nakamas desapareceram, ele ficou confuso. Estava triste, triste _demais _por tudo que havia acontecido, mas também estava aliviado por não ter ido junto. Aliviado, porque se tivesse sido chamado, escolheria Bisca como parceira e ele não podia pensar em algo mais doloroso do que perdê-la.

Ele era uma pessoa terrível.

Observou em silêncio sua esposa dar um beijo na testa de sua filha, _sua maravilhosa filha_, e pensou, como toda noite, que não merecia tudo aquilo. Era felicidade demais para uma pessoa que, na última hora, apenas pensou em si mesmo.

- Era uma vez uma guilda mágica. – Começou, enquanto se aproximava da cama da filha e a deitava, cobrindo-a com o lençol.

- Fairy Tail!

- Sim, Fairy Tail.

Em voz baixa, Alzack continuou contando sua história. Os olhos de Asuka à luz do abajur brilhavam, e hora ou outra ela o interrompia para perguntar alguma coisa. Ele tentava explicar da melhor maneira as batalhas de Erza, pois sua filha a adorava assim como a mãe. Enquanto passava os dedos em seus cabelos, percebeu que ela já tentava disfarçar o tanto que estava bocejando. Hora ou outra ela levava a mão gordinha aos olhos para esfregá-los.

- E enquanto estavam nessa ilha mágica, um grande dragão negro apareceu.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Já está tarde. Amanhã eu termino, está bem? – Ele levantou, beijou a testa da sua filha e diminuiu a luz do abajur. – Boa noite, Asuka-chan.

Saindo do quarto, se assustou ao ver sua esposa no corredor, encostada na parede do quarto. Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos que ele tanto amava brilhando com lágrimas que ele sabia que ela derramaria em poucos segundos.

- Me pergunto quando teremos um final para essa história, Al.

Ele passou o braço pelos seus ombros a levando para o quarto. Em silêncio se deitou e a abraçou, enterrando o rosto em seu longo cabelo verde. Antes de dormir, fez uma prece para seus nakamas desaparecidos e, novamente, agradeceu por ter a sorte de ainda ter Bisca com ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ai ai, é só eu que amo essa família loucamente? Quero tanto ver eles no anime! T_T Falando em anime, o fim do mundo começou né? Quem mais aê tá baixando o mundo em anime/mangá com medo do dia de amanhã? –q Quem tiver sugestões de animes legais pra mim, deixa o nome no comentário ok? :D

Outro assunto, pra quem gosta/lê fic rating M, postei uma GazilleLevy no site há alguns minutos. Pra quem quiser ler, só clicar no meu perfil e deixar um comentário lá me dizendo o que achou, ok? *-* Ah! E quero ver todo mundo causando com a minha beta para ela terminar uma fic mara de Fairy Tail que ela começou essa semana -q

Reviews? Prometo que não vou demorar pra responder dessa vez! :D

**N/B: **AFF MORRI DE NOVO. É a décima vez que nee-san me mata hoje D: Chorei mesmo, to nem aí. Minha mãe tá me olhando aqui, achando que eu sou louca. Se eu parar de escrever é porque ela mandou me internar e t...


	32. Proposal

**N/A: **_Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Olá amres! Postando essa semana mais cedo, eu sei, mas acho que ninguém vai reclamar né? ;D Acontece que hoje voltam oficialmente minhas aulas, então minhas noites novamente serão preenchidas com muitas e muitas contas –q Mas como eu disse, não se preocupem ;D

Como eu respondi em algumas reviews, percebi que o clima aqui tá muito dramático né? Vou mudar isso hoje postando uma FriedMira bem alegre! Pois é, Mashima colocou uma ceninha deles pra nunca mais né? Eu não ligo, eu amo o shipper e vou continuar amando ;B

Comentários sobre a delícia máxima do capítulo 268 na última N/A ! \o

Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Proposal<strong>,

Fried Justine x Mirajane Strauss

* * *

><p>- Oh... Esta ficou ótima!<p>

Dirigiu um olhar furioso a Bixlow, que apenas riu, junto dos seus bonecos. Estavam na casa que dividiam com Luxus em Magnolia, vendo a nova revista Sorcerer que na capa trazia ninguém menos que Mirajane Strauss. Fried sentia as bochechas quentes, e sabia que desde a primeira foto seu coração estava desregulado. Sentia orgulho de sua namorada, afinal, ela era maravilhosa, mas ver aquelas fotos também lhe trazia um gosto amargo na boca.

Ciúmes.

Pensar que seu pôster estaria no quarto de vários adolescentes, que homens de todo o mundo estariam comentando suas fotos, lhe dava vontade de quebrar a casa inteira. Sentia raiva até de Bixlow, sabendo que o amigo só estava o provocando.

- Pare de me olhar assim e olhe a entrevista, idiota inseguro.

Voltando o olhar para a revista, passou as páginas. Em volta do texto, mais fotos. Ela atendendo as pessoas da guilda no bar, ela com seus irmãos, ela com muitos de seus nakamas, inclusive ele. Passou a ler a entrevista, sem muito interesse. O que quer que Jason, o repórter loiro responsável pela matéria, perguntasse, ele saberia a resposta, afinal, Mirajane era sua namorada.

_Então, para finalizar, uma pergunta que eu tenho certeza que é a duvida de todos os homens de Fiore. É verdade o seu envolvimento com Fried Justine, o sombrio?_

O mago em questão nem percebeu que apertava com mais força a revista nas mãos.

_Sombrio? (Mirajane ri e fica levemente corada) Vocês têm de parar de dar essas alcunhas. Fried, o sombrio e Mirajane, o demônio? Que tipo de casal as pessoas irão pensar que somos? (Mais risadas) Fried é o homem mais maravilhoso com quem tive a felicidade de me envolver. Eu o amo muito._

Ele sorriu, chamando a atenção do amigo. Os homens de todo o mundo poderiam estar comprando a revista e morrendo pelas suas fotos, mas era ele, Fried Justine, que era o dono do seu coração. Largando a revista sobre o sofá, ignorando os gritos de Bixlow, correu com toda velocidade que tinha para a guilda. Entrando no prédio, encontrou-a com facilidade atrás do balcão, secando alguns copos com um guardanapo.

- Mira?

A mulher olhou para trás, seus olhos azuis o estudando, provavelmente notando suas roupas comuns, seu cabelo despenteado e sua respiração ofegante. Largou o copo na pia e passou por de baixo do balcão para se aproximar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Case comigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu amo finais assim, e vocês? É tipo... _booooom_! -wtf

Pois é meus amrs, capítulo saiu e uma teoria que li estava correta, por isso eu não fiquei tão surpresa ( O que, claro, não me impediu de soltar o grito do Jaspion (?) quando eu vi o meu Gazille todo lindo e seduzente, RAWR). Eu vou torcer pro time B, desculpa! HUAUHSHUASDE' Muito bom o Gérard vestido de Mystogan, isso me deu tantas idéias... x_x E porque será que eu imagino o Raijinshuu tipo torcida organizada na arquibancada? Sério, se eles aparecerem assim... UHHAUSDHUAHUSDHUAE'

Enfim, próximo capítulo será ElfEver, uma continuação dessa fic, e virá provavelmente no sábado! :D

Reviews? *-*

**N/B:** Na nota anterior eu disse que não sabia se era Kaya/Takagi que ia me matar, ou as fics da nee-san. A resposta é simples: VOU MORRER COM NEE-SAN COLOCANDO KAYA/TAKAGI EM FORMA DE FRIED/MIRA, FIM. Dear godo, preciso continuar a minha long. *anota* REVIEWS, se você também deu um grito na última frase.

**N/A 2:** Todo mundo indo ver as fics da minha beta também! Um crossover maravilhoso de Harry Potter com Fairy Tail, e outra UA de Fairy Tail com muitos casais *-* Só clicar no meu perfil e procurar a 'Nihal Tonks-Lupin' ;D


	33. Better

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Konnichiwa minna *-* Tá um calor do agreste aqui na minha cidade, vocês estão sofrendo com isso também?

Como havia dito no capítulo anterior, o post da semana é do meu casal 'rawr' –q Eu não sei, mas eu sou muito louca por ElfEver. Tenho fé que um dia vai acontecer, e enquanto não acontece, eu sonho ;D Essa ficlet é uma continuação da fic anterior, espero que gostem! Eu estava ouvindo Guns N' Roses quando escrevi essa ficlet, então quem conhece sabe o porque do nome né?

* * *

><p><strong>Better<strong>,

Elfman Strauss x Evergreen

* * *

><p>O casamento de sua irmã mais velha aconteceria em uma hora na catedral de Kardia. Por mais que a guilda toda quisesse subir no altar como padrinhos e madrinhas, sua irmã e Fried cortaram a lista para quatro pares, sob protesto dos que precisaram ficar de fora. Elfman sabia que Luxus e Kana já estavam na igreja assim como Lucy e Natsu. Bixlow estava esperando Lisanna terminar de ajudar Mirajane com o vestido, por isso, ele decidiu ir buscar Evergreen em Fairy Hills antes que ela se atrasasse mais do que a noiva.<p>

Fairy Hills estava uma bagunça. As garotas corriam de um lado para o outro, vestidos e cosméticos em mãos. Quando entrou no corredor que dava ao quarto dela, sentiu a fragrância doce de seu perfume já abalando todo seu sistema nervoso. Andou até a porta que estava aberta e sentiu como se o tempo começasse a correr em câmera lenta. Sua respiração falhou e seu corpo formigava. Evergreen estava sentada na frente da sua penteadeira terminando de se maquiar.

- Vai ficar parado aí até quando?

Elfman engoliu em seco e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela levantou e caminhou na sua direção. O longo vestido verde musgo (decotado demais, e com um corte muito grande em uma das pernas, para uma igreja, mas ele não iria comentar) que havia comprado semanas atrás havia ficado perfeito em seu corpo. Graças à sandália preta que usava, ela estava mais alta. Seu cabelo estava preso em um penteado alto, seus cachos caindo em torno do rosto levemente maquiado.

Evergreen estava estonteante.

- Me ajude a fechar o vestido.

Ela virou de costas e ele agradeceu, já que estava tão vermelho que sabia que seria motivo para suas piadas mais tarde. Ele começou a trançar as fitas nos fechos das suas costas, seus dedos roçando a pele macia e lhe dando arrepios nada masculinos.

- Fried passou aqui mais cedo. – Comentou, enquanto estendia as mãos para observar o esmalte das unhas. – Estava sorrindo tanto que estava começando a me irritar.

Ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo mesmo de costas. Evergreen poderia ser egoísta e um pouco egocêntrica, mas ela amava seus nakamas. Ela, Fried e Bixlow passaram por muitas coisas juntos, eles eram uma família.

- A felicidade das pessoas te deixa irritada, Ever? – Perguntou, provocando-a.

- Claro que não, idiota. – olhou para ele por cima dos ombros, e como ela não estava usando óculos, ele temeu virar pedra. – Estou tão feliz com esse casamento quanto você está.

Elfman sorriu e terminou de dar o laço nas suas costas. Desceu as mãos grandes pela lateral do seu corpo e a virou, lhe trazendo para um abraço forte. Evergreen lhe devolveu o abraço, suas mãos apertando suas costas, a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

- Estamos atrasados? – Ela perguntou com a voz suave, logo depois dele dar um beijo no seu pescoço.

Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o relógio notando que faltavam ainda trinta minutos, minutos que ele poderia gastar somente com a sua presença.

- Temos tempo.

Se lhe falassem anos atrás que um dia amaria tanto Evergreen, ele nunca acreditaria. Para as outras pessoas, ela poderia ser uma mulher tão sem sentimentos quanto suas estátuas, mas ele a conhecia melhor que os boatos. Ele conhecia _todos_ seus lados do mesmo modo que ela conhecia os dele. Ever o fazia feliz, fazia com que _tudo_ valesse a pena. Era _sua_, completamente, do mesmo modo que ele era dela.

Elfman suspirou e a afastou poucos centímetros apenas para encostar seus lábios nos dela que estavam mais volumosos do que o comum por conta do brilho labial. Ela o puxou pela nuca e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para aprofundar o beijo. Ele a segurava pela cintura com gentileza, sabendo que se amassasse o seu vestido ela o mataria. Sentiu uma mordida leve no lábio inferior e tremeu, o sorriso dela crescendo contra seus lábios ao sentir a reação. Evergreen sabia que aquilo o deixava louco e fazia questão de fazer toda vez que eles não tinham tempo.

- Eu quero casar com você, Ever. – Murmurou contra seus lábios, sorrindo quando a viu com as bochechas coradas.

- E por que você acha que eu aceitaria? – Suas unhas arranharam suas costas levemente, fazendo-o respirar fundo.

- Por que você me ama.

Ela deu mais um sorriso e se afastou, pegando sua bolsa em cima da cama. Deu uma última olhada no espelho, ajeitando os cachos que saíram do lugar e caminhou até ele, ajeitando também sua gravata. Olhou para o relógio e, segurando sua mão, caminhou até a porta.

- Espere. – Ela girou a maçaneta e saiu para o corredor, olhando para ele pensativa. – E porque você casaria comigo? Por que você me ama também? Você sabe que amor não-

Elfman avançou e deu mais um beijo, a silenciando. Ela amoleceu novamente em seus braços e ele teve de soltá-la antes que eles entrassem novamente no quarto e perdessem o casamento.

Ele deixaria para falar que precisava dela do seu lado para ser um homem melhor no dia em que fizesse a proposta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Uma vez o Elfman falou lá na saga Phantom sobre querer ser mais forte pra poder proteger a Mira e a Fairy Tail. Eu acredito que se ele tivesse uma mulher, construisse sua própria familia, do jeito que ele é, iria querer se tornar ainda mais homem. Por isso o final :D

Num queria estar trabalhada no drama, mas hoje eu preciso mesmo de reviews pra salvar o meu dia ehn? ;x

Até a próxima amores (Que será GazLevy!) *-*

**N/B:** Beta-sama está se abstendo de comentar essa fic porque morreu de hemorragia nasal. Reviews in memorian da beta mais linda e humilde do universo.


	34. Regret

**N/A: **_Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Ohayo minna! Manhã bonita né? Estou com um humor estranho hoje, vontade de voltar pra cama e não sair de lá nunca. Maaas, eu lembrei que as terças para a felicidade de algumas pessoas lindas que eu amo muito –q, eu tenho que postar! Então eu levantei da cama, e aqui estou escrevendo essa N/A e pensando 'Affê, você é chata menina xD ' ! Yay!

Como havia dito, GazilleLevy, e todaspula! -q Sem muita enrolação, espero que vocês gostem *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Regret<strong>,

Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden

* * *

><p>Ele desviou o olhar quando a viu colocando uma mecha do cabelo azul atrás da orelha, sorrindo, enquanto lia alguma coisa do seu livro. Era um gesto hipnotizante, mas depois de tanto tempo a vendo fazê-lo de longe, achava torturante.<p>

- O que você estava olhando?... Levy?

- Vá à merda, gato.

- Oh. – Lily sorriu quando ouviu a resposta. Gazille só era rude com ele quando ele acertava o ponto certo, e julgando pelo seu semblante, o Exceed podia dizer que havia acertado. – O que você sente por ela?

O Dragon Slayer puxou um pedaço de ferro da sua bandeja e o mordeu com força. Seu gato estava olhando ainda, mordendo um pedaço de kiwi, esperando por uma resposta. Ele sempre respondeu as coisas que Lily perguntava, eram parceiros, mas a verdade é que havia duas coisas sobre as quais eles nunca conversaram. A primeira, sua missão secreta na Raven Tail. A segunda, seus sentimentos por Levy.

Pensar no que ela era para ele, ou o que ele sentia por ela era mais complicado do que aparentava.

Quando não a conhecia direito, apenas tinha pena daquela pobre garota que precisou ser o estopim daquela guerra entre guildas que _ele_ havia iniciado. Depois que a conheceu, passou a admirá-la. Era inteligente, séria, diferente daquele bando de loucos problemáticos. Podia parecer criança aos olhos dos outros, mas para ele, ela era uma jovem maravilhosa. Tão pequena que ele sentia necessidade de protegê-la o tempo todo, mesmo tendo o sangue dela em suas mãos, não importasse o quanto ele as lavasse ou se redimisse. Olhar para ela também lhe trazia dor. E por quê?

Porque Levy havia o _perdoado_ pelo que aconteceu entre eles no passado quando deveria evitá-lo ao máximo.

Ele podia ser burro, idiota e até meio lerdo às vezes, mas ele percebeu a maneira como ela o olhava. Seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhavam, e suas bochechas coravam quando ele aparecia de repente ou ficava muito próximo. Ela gaguejava muitas vezes e, graças à sua audição, ele podia ouvir seu coração acelerar como se fosse explodir a qualquer minuto.

Levy gostava dele.

- Está tudo bem, Gazille?

Ele congelou quando ouviu sua voz. Erguendo a cabeça, ignorando Lily ao seu lado que segurava o riso, apenas acenou com a cabeça, mantendo a pose. Levy abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a fechou, e depois deu apenas um sorriso fraco - suas bochechas coradas, _de novo!_ - e saiu, desejando aos dois uma boa noite.

Suspirou e observou até o momento que ela passou pela porta principal. Demorou muito tempo para assumir que gostava dela mais do que um simples nakama deveria. Demorou, _muito tempo_, para entender que seu amor nunca seria maior do que o arrependimento que sentia por tê-la ferido, mas o Dragon Slayer sabia que não podia demorar em pedir para ela ser sua.

Afinal, um arrependimento por vida bastava.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu sempre, sempre, seeempre quis escrever uma ficlet com o lado tenso da relação deles. A frase _"mesmo tendo o sangue dela em suas mãos, não importasse o quanto ele as lavasse ou se redimisse"_ estava na minha cabeça antes mesmo de'u começar a escrever ficlets para Fairy Tale. Pois é, casal preferido faz isso com você né? xD

Reviews? *-*

Até a próxima amrs!

**N/B:** Eu aqui achando que nee-san não podia me matar mais doq fez na última fic, PFFFFFFFFF POBRE CRIANÇA TOLA EU SOU. Não sei pq, essa fic me emocionou e eu chorei. Baaaah não me olhem assim, eu sei que vcs também choraram. Reviews!


	35. Protection

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Hey heey, alguém sentiu minha falta? :x Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de pedir _mil_ desculpas por não ter ficado online na semana passada para postar o capítulo novo. Estou passando por alguns problemas, hmm, e estou procurando por trabalho também. Essa semana começaram minhas provas, minha beta começou a estudar, e eu sei que _'não é desculpa para não arranjar cinco minutos e postar'_, mas gostaria que vocês entendessem e não me abandonassem nesse momento. ^^

Não pude responder todas as reviews, mas muito obrigada a Thaay Lovegood, Miss Ilusion, Flor Cordeiro, Sue Dii, Uchiha Evangeline, Y.K. Downfall, ChiharuNakamura20, Aiko-ojousan e Beni Malkal! 260 Reviews? Eu não mereço tanto x.x Obrigada também para aquelas que comentaram em '_Animal Attraction_', que nesse momento, está sendo transformada em doujin. *morre pq ainda não está preparada*.

Enfim, quem aí tá afim de MystoWalker? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Protection<strong>,

Mystogan/Edo-Gérard x Erza Knightwalker/Edo-Erza

* * *

><p>Sua espada caiu com estrépito, momentos antes de ele sentir suas costas também batendo no piso frio. Ia levantar quando seu inimigo pulou sobre ele, sentando sobre seu abdômen. Seus joelhos prenderam seus braços do lado do corpo, uma de suas mãos segurava com força seu peito enquanto a outra segurava com firmeza sua arma, na direção de seu olho esquerdo. Com a ponta da lâmina, ela jogou uma mecha do seu cabelo para trás.<p>

- Qualquer um poderá te matar se você continuar assim, Rei.

A ruiva o liberou, depois de um sorriso sarcástico. Caminhando na direção de uma mesa, ela pegou uma garrafa de água e a abriu, jogando o líquido sobre o rosto. Ele se sentou e ficou observando-a molhar os cabelos, que já alcançavam o seu ombro. Um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios quando ele se lembrou daquela mesma mulher quando era mais nova, antes dele se perder em Earthland, brincando com ele e o defendendo das outras crianças.

- Qual é a graça? – Ela caminhou até ele, sentando do seu lado e estendendo-lhe outra garrafa. – Percebeu o quanto é fraco sem magia?

- Não. – Ele ficou olhando para o teto do salão, depois de tomar um gole de água. – Percebi que sempre precisei de você do meu lado.

- O-O que você está dizendo, ficou louco?

Olhando para o lado, viu que Erza estava corada. Depois de admirar esse raro acontecimento, pensou e percebeu como sua frase tinha soado. Riu, antes de arrumar, deixando-a mais constrangida.

- Eu preciso de você para me proteger, até eu melhorar minhas habilidades.

- Até você melhorar? – Ela passou a mão na bochecha direita, como se o rosto estivesse sujo. – Isso pode levar muito tempo.

- Talvez. – Ele se levantou, batendo a poeira das roupas. – Erza Knightwalker, venha comigo. – A ruiva olhou suspeita para a mão que ele estendeu. – Me proteja por toda a eternidade se for preciso.

_Fique do meu lado por toda a eternidade, se for preciso._

Suspirou. Não bastasse ter sido castigada e obrigada a ajudar os cidadãos de Edoras a reerguer a cidade, agora ela também seria castigada a bancar babá para um príncipe fujão que havia virado seu Rei sem escolhas. Olhou carrancuda para seu rosto, mas sentiu o semblante suavizar e se _odiou_ por isso. Gérard tinha o mesmo sorriso gentil e carinhoso de quando criança. Por mais que detestasse a idéia, sabia que nunca negaria ajudá-lo.

Aceitou a mão e levantou, parando frente a frente, notando como o homem ficou nervoso com a aproximação. Um sorriso arrogante surgiu no seu rosto.

- Sim, majestade.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Talvez um pouco OOC, mas eu queria muito escrever algo desse tipo. x)

Pois é meus amores, como eu falhei com vocês na semana passada, essa semana ainda vai rolar mais um post. Provavelmente postarei na sexta, depois do lançamento do capítulo 273, e já vou adiantar que será um post 'sem-shipper' ;x Algum palpite?

Até a próxima,

Reviews? *-*

**N/B:** Não sei o que vai me matar primeiro: Kaya/Takagi (Bakuman) ou nee-san e suas fics lindas. No aguardo de uma Gérza long, fikdik :B


	36. Chance

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

_Saint Seiya, we're calling out for you_ (8) Oi amres! *-* Quem ai gosta de Saint Seiya, mais especificamente, Lost Canvas? Acabei lendo/assistindo tudo³ de novo essa semana, affe, é tudo muito lindo. –q E o melhor, é que a voz do Tenma (Pegasus) e da Sasha (Athena) são as vozes do Natsu e da Lucy. *-* (Sem contar o Shion com a voz do Roy Mustang, e o El Cid com a voz do Zoro :F~)

Lembra que eu disse que o capitulo de hoje seria sem shipper? Mudança de planos.

Hoje é um dia especial. Alias, é um _mês_ especial. Descobri que três amigas fazem aniversário na primeira parte do mês: Dark Temi, Sue-Dii e Aiko-ojousan. No caso, duas delas fazem agora, no comecinho do mês, e como eu moro rly muito longe delas pra dar um abraço e um aperto nas bochechas, a única alternativa que eu achei foi dar um capítulo de _Fairy Tale_ como presente (Sei que não é lá grands coisas, mas...). A primeira que me avisou ganha antes –q xD~

Aiko-chan, parabéns já um pouquinho adiantado! Mesmo que você não pedisse, eu dedicaria uma fic para você pela data especial :D Eu pensei nos casais que você gosta, e depois de ler sua oneshot maravilhosa, não pude deixar de querer escrever uma Zervis para você, que tanto me inspirou! Espero que goste, é de todo coração.

* * *

><p><strong>Chance,<strong>

Zeref x Mavis Vermilion

* * *

><p>Encostou o corpo em uma árvore qualquer, sentindo instantaneamente as folhas dela caindo sobre si. De um belo verde vívido passaram a ser amareladas, e de amareladas, se tornaram pó. Olhou para o chão, a grama em volta dos seus pés sumindo, o solo secando e as flores próximas murchando. Mais adiante, ele notou, havia alguns animais.<p>

Todos mortos.

Respirou fundo e colocou a mão na cabeça. Onde estava? Pelo céu, percebeu que poderia ter adormecido por toda a manhã (ou por dias, ele não saberia). Notou que havia sangue em suas vestes, sangue que ele preferia não pensar de quem seria. Numa rápida inspeção notou que não estava machucado, mas que sentia fome e sede.

Caminhou a passos lentos e ritmados pela floresta, tentando no meio tempo em que buscava uma fonte de água descobrir onde estava. Um barulho à sua direita chamou-lhe a atenção e, surpreso, ele notou que havia um pequeno lago naquela direção. Ajoelhou-se na borda, e sem pensar, mergulhou o rosto, bebendo toda a quantidade que conseguia.

Foi quando levantou o rosto que tomou um susto que fez com que caísse de costas, se engasgando.

À sua frente, mais precisamente, agachada em uma das rochas do meio do lago, estava uma pequena garota. Ele não precisou olhar duas vezes para descobrir quem ela era, o que fez com que seu coração acelerasse de forma descontrolada.

Então ele havia parado na floresta ao sul de Magnolia, mais precisamente, na floresta próxima à Fairy Tail.

- Pensei que você houvesse dito que nunca mais nos veríamos.

- Eu falava sério.

Ele levantou, com o restante da dignidade que lhe restava. Mavis fez o mesmo e, com um pulo gracioso, que fez seus cabelos longos e ondulados balançarem, parou ao seu lado. Olhou para cima, com suas bochechas coradas e um sorriso que marcava covinhas em seu rosto.

- Por que você não entra na minha guilda, garoto?

Ele começou a caminhar, querendo se afastar daquela fonte de luz.

- Não sou um garoto, fada.

- Tem razão, você não é. – Ela parou a sua frente em um movimento rápido, que ele nem ao menos conseguiu ver, e estendeu a mão. – Entre na minha guilda, Zeref.

Ele olhou horrorizado para o rosto dela, para depois olhar sua mão mais suavemente. Mesmo sabendo o que ele era, aquela garota insistia na ideia de levá-lo com ela para aquela guilda alegre, cheia de vida. Lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto antes que ele pudesse se controlar, e vendo isso, Mavis as limpou com a manga da sua roupa.

- Como um demônio, o rei das trevas, um mago tão temido como você tem a capacidade de chorar assim? Eu te dou a resposta, Zeref, como dei no dia que nos conhecemos. – Ela segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, forçando-o a encará-la. – Você não é mau. Entre na minha guilda, aprenda a controlar o que há dentro de você. Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ele não soube quanto tempo ficou observando a garota, seus olhos verdes que brilhavam com uma determinação que ele havia visto em poucas pessoas. Ela sorria, o sorriso mais gentil que alguém poderia dar a um monstro como ele. Mavis Vermilion, rainha das fadas. Ele carregava a morte de muitos inocentes, mas talvez nunca poderia ser capaz de carregar a sua morte caso a presa mortal viesse enquanto estivesse junto dela.

- Eu sinto muito.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha, seu sorriso perdendo um pouco da intensidade quando ele baixou suas mãos. Teve vontade de ir atrás dele mais uma vez, mas sabia que aquele ainda não era o momento.

Não era ela a escolhida, por mais que quisesse ser.

- Fairy Tail sempre terá as portas abertas para você. – Zeref olhou sobre os ombros para ela, seus olhos negros banhados de tristeza. – Não estarei aqui para sempre, mas sei que nas próximas gerações sempre terá alguém capaz de ajudá-lo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Ele fechou as mãos em punhos. – Você é a única fada que teve coragem de se aproximar de mim.

- Fadas são perspicazes, Zeref. - Um sorriso enigmático brotou em seus lábios e novamente ele sentiu seus batimentos acelerando. – Nós temos a capacidade, diferente de muitos, de julgar aqueles com bom coração. – Ela pôs a mão em seu peito e um calor estranho espalhou-se pelo contato. Sentiu vergonha por ela ter notado como o afetava. – Não perca a esperança. Espere por essa criança que irá mudar tudo.

Sorriu pela primeira vez em muitos anos e se afastou, com passos vacilantes. Uma parte de si ainda queria aceitar a proposta daquela pequena fada, queria que fosse verdade tudo que ela havia dito. Ter esperança? Ele não sabia mais o que significava essa palavra, mas talvez ela não estivesse totalmente errada.

Talvez ele devesse esperar por essa criança capaz de detê-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vermilion me lembra Slipknot, enfim UHASHAHUSDE' Se eu disser que não foi tão dificil quanto eu pensava que seria, vocês vão acreditar? Até comentei com a minha beta, eu devo ter escrito ela em 10 minutos, até menos. Bom, essa é minha idéia do que pode ter rolado entre eles um dia, deixando de lado minhas teorias e os fatos ok? Alguns crack shippers são bons, tenham isso em mente sempre :D

Falando em shipper... RENSHERRY É CANON! MASHIMA SEU LINDO, AFF. Só eu shippava os dois desde a Oracion 6? *-* E o Gérard vai lutar, socorro :F~

Próximo capítulo ainda na onda de presentes, um shipper que só apareceu uma vez por aqui. Alguém quer dar um chute de qual seria?

Reviews? *-*

**N/B: **Primeira coisa que eu pensei quando terminei de ler essa fic foi "VEM NATSU! ARRUMA ESSE HOMI PRA ELE SER FELIZ TAMBÉM" –qqqqqqqqq. Agora todos vocês se rendam à capacidade da nee-san de escrever sobre QUALQUER casal, MWHAHAHA (6) pqp, só você pra conseguir essas proezas, gê. Se vc, que leu, não deixar review... tsc. A punição vai ser tão grande que eu nem quero escrever ela aqui :BB


	37. Thief

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Olá amores *-* Como foi a semana de vocês? A minha foi um inferno (aka provas), mas tudo ficou mais lindo depois de vir pro pc hoje de manhã e ler todos mangás semanais. Vocês sabiam que Fairy Tail é lançado em inglês as sextas de manhãzinha, né? (: Vou falar mais do capítulo e do anime na ultima N/A~

A fic de hoje é um presente, mas dessa vez, pra minha querida _Dark Temi_. Sei que a ficlet não está nem aos pés da long maravilhosa que ela está fazendo e dedicando para mim (uma UA - FriedMira, todos lendo JÁ), mas espero do fundo do coração que eu consiga arrancar pelo menos um sorriso dela *-*

E eu sei que muita gente aqui não shippa LokiLucy, mas vamo lá? -q

* * *

><p><strong>Thief<strong>**,**

Loki x Lucy

* * *

><p>Loki já havia roubado muitas garotas quando viveu em Earthland.<p>

As roubava, primeiramente, de seus namorados. Começava por roubar a atenção delas, seus olhares, seus suspiros. Quando tinha certeza que já roubava seus sonhos, ele tentava roubar um beijo. Havia roubado muito beijos, mas cada um deles era especial, já que toda mulher tinha um gosto diferente, fosse dos lábios ou da conquista.

Loki era um ladrão nato.

Por isso, como bom ladrão que era, entrou em silêncio no quarto daquela adorável garota. Fechou o portão que havia aberto com a sua própria magia, e se aproximou. Notou que, diferente das outras noites, ela estava tendo um sono agitado. Seus olhos se mexiam por baixo das pálpebras, suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas e algumas gotas de suor brotavam de sua testa. Ele suspirou e sentou ao seu lado na cama, passando os dedos pelos fios loiros em um carinho leve.

Ficou alguns minutos observando seu sono, incapaz de tirar os olhos da loira que amava mais do que podia. Um dia, com certeza ela se casaria. Teria uma bela família, filhos, que ele provavelmente seria o protetor. Uma relação entre humana e espirito estelar estava longe de ser um sucesso, mas ele tremia em pensar que ela seria tocada e amada por outro que não fosse ele.

Tremia em pensar que ela seria _roubada_ dele um dia.

Sem poder se conter, abaixou o rosto em sua direção. Prendeu a respiração e encostou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo a suavidade e o calor deles. Puxou o lábio inferior, sentindo o seu gosto, e passou a ponta da língua nele lentamente. Antes de perder o controle, se afastou. Sorriu em pensar que nunca passaria de um ladrão, roubando o primeiro beijo da garota que amava quando ela estava indefesa, quando ela estava adormecida e não tinha a chance de rejeitá-lo.

Um ladrão, que temia ter o seu bem mais precioso levado de si, mas também, um ladrão inocente o suficiente para não ver que já havia algo em seu arsenal de mais valor que qualquer outra coisa.

Um ladrão, que não havia percebido que já havia conseguido roubar o coração de Lucy Heartfilia, sem esforço nenhum.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Shippei muito LokiLucy no passado, então não foi tão dificil. Espero que tenha gostado amora! :D

Agora, vamos comigo discutir um pouco o anime/mangá dessa semana? Na boa, O QUE FOI a reunião do Raijinshuu no anime? E os momentos Gruvia, GazLevy e ElfEver? E O LUXUS SHIPPANDO ELES? Não, sério, era tudo o que eu precisava ok? E o episódio de amanhã será o da Kana e talvez, o do ataque da Acnologia. Todo mundo com os lencinhos na mão.

E sobre o mangá de hoje só tenho alguns pontos, ok? (Serei rápida :B) Mashima gosta de trollar? Beleza, todos sabemos disso. Eu tinha certeza que algo aconteceria, mas mesmo assim... Ultear, deixa o menino se exibir na frente da Erza! E Gérard? Por favor, pare de pular no céu como um macaco. Sua mascará, manézinho-lindo xD~ E cá estava, toda feliz pq a Levy pelo menos apareceu, quando li a ultima pagina. Eu dei um grito de 'de novo não!' que os vizinhos devem ter escutado e pensando merda –q Quem está em perigo: a Lucy ou a Levy? D: Vou morrer até lá, tou até vendo, porque nada me tira da cabeça que é a minha baixinha linda T.T

Enfim, reviews? *-*

**N/B: **sinceridade? Não é meu casal favorito, mas nee-san é tão fodarônica pra escrever fics que eu fico toda *U* mesmo com LokiLucy UEAHIODHAEIAUHSUDASHDHU. Não to brincando quando digo que vou desistir de ser autora e me dedicar integralmente a ser beta dela xD

Reviews, fazendo o obséquio.


	38. Breathtaking

**N/A:** Boa tarde amores *-* Ô semaninha chata ehn? O tempo não passa logo x.x 'tou doente pra ler os mangás da semana, ver o episódio sábado de FT e ir pra um evento domingo. Quem aí é de SP e vai pro Anime Party? o/

Então, essa ficlet deu problema com o nome UHASDUHAUHE' Eu não sabia o que colocar, e acabei não falando com a minha beta esses dias, então foi meio complicads. Eu realmente acho o Ren breathtaking demais –q, então acredito que a Sherry pensaria/pensou/pensa o mesmo :x

Esse capítulo é um presente pra minha nee-chan, Sue-Dii! Acho que uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceram nos últimos anos foi ter me tornado amiga dessa garota maravilhosa e super talentosa *-* Feliz aniversário já um pouquinho adiantado, espero que goste s2

Vamos lá? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Breathtaking<strong>,

Ren Akatsuki x Sherry Blendi

* * *

><p>- E-Eu preciso de você.<p>

A mão que a apertava na cintura e a voz rouca que soou próxima ao seu ouvido mandaram arrepios violentos ao seu corpo. Dando um salto para frente, ainda com a mão no coração, olhou para o rapaz que estava parado atrás dela. Sherry já havia conhecido magos da Blue Pegasus, mas nunca havia conhecido algum que se parecesse com algum dos Trimens. Aqueles anfitriões não se importavam em flertar com as garotas na frente de quem quer que fosse e, com ela, percebeu, não havia sido diferente.

- Se você está tentando dizer que precisa da minha magia para manter Christina no ar, deveria dizer com as palavras certas.

Foi para o lado do seu querido Lyon, que fazia de tudo para manter-se de pé apesar dos ferimentos, tentando ignorar totalmente o olhar que Ren lhe dirigia.

Tentando ignorar a vontade de olhar de volta.

x-x-x

Ren gritou o nome dela quando a viu cair, exausta por seu poder mágico ter esgotado. Mesmo que ainda tivesse poder mágico, nunca seria capaz de manter Christina no ar sozinho, portanto, abandonou seu posto e correu para segurá-la. Ela ofegava, seu corpo tremendo levemente por conta do vento da noite, mas ainda assim ela foi capaz de falar algumas palavras para Lucy se levantar, o que o fez sorrir.

Aquela garota era diferente, de alguma maneira.

-Sherry... Você se esforçou demais.

Ela abriu seus belos olhos azuis, o estudando. Pelo seu olhar, pensou que ela iria dizer o mesmo para ele, mas sem forças para falar, Sherry apenas sorriu. Suas bochechas ganharam um tom rosado parecido com seus cabelos.

- N-Não é como se eu me importasse com você! – Ren disse nervoso, olhando para qualquer coisa menos ela.

_Por Afrodite, estou me apaixonando. De verdade._

Christina balançou com mais força, e ele notou como estavam perdendo altitude rápido. Sem pensar, apenas abraçou seu corpo, sentindo as mãos pequenas segurando firme seu paletó. Fechou os olhos e tentou se focar em descobrir qual era o perfume que emanava de seus cabelos, enquanto aguardava o impacto.

x-x-x

Quando acordou, ainda um pouco tonta, sentiu que alguém limpava seu rosto com uma toalha molhada. Ansiando ver Lyon, apertou o pulso da pessoa com um movimento rápido e abriu os olhos, não conseguindo esconder a decepção quando notou que não era ele quem estava ali com ela.

Quando notou que também não era Ren.

- Sherry-san, finalmente acordou. – Eve sorriu, gentilmente, e ela soltou seu pulso. – Não se preocupe, estamos todos bem.

- Onde está...-

Espere. Ela acabou de pensar no anfitrião antes de seu amado Lyon-sama?

- Ren protegeu você, por isso, você foi a única de nós que sofreu menos com a queda. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram, fazendo o mago da neve sorrir. – E caso você queira saber, estamos na Caitshelter.

- Nirvana...?

- Destruído. – Ele piscou um olho. – Não vai demorar muito para o pessoal chegar, Hibiki foi buscá-los. Que tal tirar um cochilo? Você precisa descansar, eu estarei aqui o tempo todo por você.

E enquanto ela atendia a sugestão do loiro e fechava os olhos, apenas pensava que ele não era a pessoa de quem queria proteção.

(Aliás, nem ela mais sabia de quem queria.)

x-x-x

Novamente acordou, e dessa vez, com alguém passando a mão em seus cabelos. Pensou que era muita ousadia de Eve lhe tocar enquanto estava em seu sono, por isso lançou seu punho na direção que achava que ele se encontrava.

- Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava era de mais um machucado no rosto.

Ela abriu os olhos e se sentou rapidamente, sentindo os machucados em suas costas arderem dolorosamente. Ren estava sentado no chão do lado de seu futon, a mão sobre o nariz. Sherry sentiu o rosto voltar a ficar vermelho, mas agora por causa de sua ação, e se desculpou.

- Bom dia, Sherry. – O moreno sorriu, mesmo ela tendo quase quebrado seu nariz, pois estava feliz em vê-la recuperada. – Dormiu bem?

- Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Não me leve a mal, mas não é como se eu tivesse acordado e pensado em ficar com você até que acordasse. Eu acabei de chegar. – Ele coçou a nuca e olhou para o lado, evitando seus olhos.

Maldito _tsundere_.

- Que seja.

Suspirou e olhou para ele com mais atenção. Eve havia dito que ele a havia protegido da queda, e ela podia ver claramente os curativos em torno dos seus braços e abdômen. Franziu a testa quando notou que o corte de seu rosto agora estava limpo. Com sorte, talvez, ele não ficaria com uma cicatriz. Olhou para os lados, encontrando curativos e aproximou-se.

- Doeu muito? – Perguntou quando puxou o rosto dele na sua direção, sentindo com os dedos o calor da sua pele, tentando evitar demonstrar o quanto estava nervosa.

Era possível se apaixonar por uma pessoa enquanto ainda amava outra?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, incapaz de falar. Sherry olhava de maneira preocupada, e trabalhava com cuidado no curativo, como se pudesse machuca-lo mais com o mínimo contato. Ele reparou que mesmo com os cabelos bagunçados, com a pele marcada com alguns arranhões, ela continuava bonita. Mas não era apenas sua beleza exterior que o atraia.

Aquela garota _inteira_ o atraia.

Já havia se apaixonado por outras garotas, aliás, por todas que conheceu nutria um sentimento especial. Agora, o que aconteceu com ele para cair por essa garota... à primeira vista? Sim, ele acreditava em histórias de amor, por mais clichês ou absurdas que fossem, e acreditava sim em amor à primeira vista (Hibiki e Karen eram um exemplo disso), mas, por que agora?

E por que se apaixonar por uma garota que estava apaixonada por outro?

_Ah... Noite silenciosa, noite vazia._

Sem que percebesse, os poucos minutos que Sherry precisou para fazer seu curativo já haviam passado, e ela continuava segurando seu rosto, parecendo pensativa. Ele teve vontade de se aproximar, afinal, estavam a centímetros de distância, mas preferiu ficar parado. Não queria interromper qualquer devaneio dela, ainda mais quando havia uma boa chance de ser sobre ele.

- Interrompo alguma coisa?

O dono da voz divertida e insinuante não era ninguém menos que Lyon Bastia. Ren reparou que ele não parecia irritado, o que o fez entender que o amor dela era apenas platônico. Sherry, ao ouvir a voz do mago do gelo, tirou as mãos de seu rosto, como se tivesse se queimado, e tentou falar alguma coisa, falhando graciosamente em gaguejos e murmúrios.

x-x-x

Wendy havia acabado de se despedir deles, que estavam de pé - lado a lado -, observando agora a garotinha se despedir de Jura. Sherry agora vestia roupas típicas dos Nirvitianos, dobrando sua atenção sobre ela.

- Fico feliz que Wendy vá para a Fairy Tail. – Disse, chamando a atenção da garota para si. – Porém, não me incomodaria de levá-la para a Pegasus.

Ela riu, com escárnio.

- Me pergunto o que é pior, levar uma garota para uma guilda de bêbados ou uma guilda de anfitriões. – Ela cruzou os braços e virou para ele, os olhos brilhando em desafio. – Lamia seria um lugar-

- Eu não me importaria em levar você também. – Disse, cortando-a, pousando uma mão no quadril.

- A-Apenas vá embora logo! – Ela gritou, suas bochechas corando tanto quanto as dele, sem perceber que a atenção de todos estavam focadas nos dois.

- Tem certeza que não irá se sentir solitária?

Sherry o empurrou, com toda força que tinha, e saiu na direção da carruagem que os aguardava sem olhar para trás. Ren pensou em correr atrás dela, mas visto que ela o empurrou bem no local onde havia o maior corte no seu abdômen, ele ficou ali parado observando seu longo cabelo balançando com o vento em suas costas.

E pensar que tudo o que ele queria dizer, na verdade, era que queria vê-la de novo.

Sem imaginar que tudo que ela desejava, intimamente, era o mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ficaram surpresas com o shipper? *o* Espero que tenham gostado!

Vale lembrar que o anime censurou muita coisa da saga Oracion Seis, e uma delas, foi o mega corte que o Ren acabou sofrendo pelo Midnight [Rawr, seu j-rocker lindo]. Num sei, mas tipo, vi muita fanart por ai onde o Ren acaba com uma cicatriz, mas no arco atual num tem nem sinal dela né? Mashima brisa um pouco, se perguntarem pra ele sobre isso certeza que vai inventar uma pomada mágica que tira cicatrizes, enfim :B

Agora vou escrever um pouquinho de Animal Attraction antes de partir pro meu curso, hehe, até a próxima amres ;*

Reviews!

**N/B:** T_T Eu fico tãaaao manteiga quando to de tpm. IUAOHDIUEDHUASDHUHASUHUA Então imaginem como eu fiquei com o fim dessa fic. Nhain, RenSherry virar Canon foi a única coisa feliz que aconteceu nesse arco do mangá, falo mesmo '-' quer dizer, desde que o torneio começou, pq antes teve o beijo Gerza e- kfçlsjdklaheofhçajjfçhj Quantas vezes eu já falei da capacidade da nee-san de escrever sobre todos os casais do universo? HDIUAEDASHDUASHUAD redundante falar de novo, enfim. AIN, REN SEU TSUNDERE LINDO VEMK (L) pqp, ficou lindo i_i e não é a tpm falando –Q

Reviews, cambada.


	39. Noisy

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Bom dia amores! Anime Party foi uma delicia ontem, fui de cosplay, mas diferente do AnimAbc, não tirei muita foto e nem comprei muita coisa. Comprei só alguns mangás e uma toquinha do Happy! Detalhe: Já tem o esquadrão Exceed em bichinho de pelúcia! Pena que o Lily já tinha acabado D:

Entãao. Com GazLevy voltando no mangá e no anime, vocês acham mesmo que eu não ia postar deles essa semana? Lembrando que eles são o meu casal favorito ever, meu belo OTP, devo assumir que eu dei um grito não-humano na cena do ultimo mangá. Ah sim, pra quem foi trollado pela trollagem level 99 do Mashima com a imaginação da Juvia, pra quem percebeu todo NaLu no capítulo, pra quem teve um ataque ao ver a Erza olhando pro Gérard, e claro, pra quem notou a Kana na mesa do Raijinshuu, pra quem surtou com a aparição do Raijinshuu, hi 5! *estende a mão*

Vamos a fic (que só por curiosidade, foi a primeira a ficar pronta para_ Fairy Tale_) e, por favor, não deixem de ler minha ultima N/A ;

* * *

><p><strong>Noisy,<strong>

Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden

* * *

><p>A janela sendo aberta com força. Livros caindo. O vaso que havia ganhado em sua última missão. <em>Mais<em> livros.

- Ah... ele é tão barulhento!

Levy puxou o travesseiro para cima da cabeça e esperou. Ouviu a voz rouca sussurrando palavrões à medida que mais coisas iam caindo. Ela bateu as pernas e socou o colchão diversas vezes antes de abrir os olhos. Sentou na cama, empurrando o edredom para baixo no processo, e cruzou os braços na altura do peito para encarar o responsável por atrapalhar seu sono. Graças à luz do abajur que estava acesa ela pode vê-lo perfeitamente, encostado no batente da porta. Ela bufou quando viu que ele estava sorrindo.

- Você fica bonita quando faz essa cara de que me mataria se pudesse.

- Você demorou, idiota. – O sorriso dele aumentou, e ela continuou tentando parecer brava enquanto o assistia tirar a camisa e o coturno, deixando-os no chão próximo a cama. – Você disse que voltaria em duas semanas! – Ele se aproximou e sentou próximo a ela, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto aos poucos. – Porque não esperou algumas horas até o amanhecer? Se uma das garotas tivesse acordado com o barulho que você fez elas poderiam achar que alguém estava-

Ela parou de falar quando sentiu os lábios dele encostaram nos seus. Toda a raiva que sentia desapareceu deixando apenas a vontade de prolongar mais o contato. Os braços descruzaram e ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, fechando os olhos.

- Senti sua falta. – Ele murmurou, a voz rouca mandando arrepios por seu corpo. – Desculpa a demora.

Levy sentiu Gazille apertando sua cintura para empurrá-la de volta para o colchão. Continuou de olhos fechados enquanto sentia-o subindo sobre seu corpo, porém, um barulho repentino a fez abrir os olhos, assustada. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar quando percebeu que o quarto estava completamente escuro.

- O que você pensa que...

- Apagando a luz.

Ela queria ter ficado irritada, mas sentindo o sorriso dele contra o seu pescoço, ela riu.

- Porque precisava quebrar meu abajur também?

Ele a beijou novamente e ela se esqueceu do que havia perguntado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Curtiiinha, mas gostaram?

Eu tenho um péssima noticia. Todo mundo prestando atenção aqui? Ok, vamos lá: **Eu vou começar a trabalhar**. Ai vocês dizem: _"Ah... ela vai ficar com menos tempo"_ e eu digo pra vocês _"não é bem assim"_. Eu vou trabalhar das 8hr até as 18hr, lembrando que meu curso começa as 19hr e eu chego em casa as 23hr. O que isso significa? Que eu vou perder a semana e que _Fairy Tale_ será postada agora com um intervalo 'maior' e, com certeza, apenas nos finais de semana. Vocês notaram que eu não respondi as reviews de vocês dessa vez certo? Eu não tive tempo, e receio que será assim na maioria das vezes, o que me deixa muito chateada porque vocês sabem que eu as amo né? T.T Vou fazer o possível para que possa postar todo final de semana e responde-las também. Muito obrigada pelas reviews no capitulo anterior s2 Tem noção? Vou alcançar as 300 reviews logo menos O_O *choque*

Enfim~ Muito obrigada pela compreensão x.x Espero ver vocês ainda por aqui *-*

Reviews? :D


	40. Friendship

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Amras minhas! *-* Como foi a semana de vocês? :D Como disse pra algumas, a minha foi corrida demais. Realmente, até dá tempo de voltar pra casa, mas não vale a pena :/ Sei que vai rolar aí um feriado, e essa é minha semana de provas então com sorte eu volto mais cedo da aula, pode rolar um post surpresa ai no meio da semana, mas não vou prometer nada ok? ;] Pra quem acompanha Animal Attraction, o cap. III que será ElfEver está quase pronto! E aqui, em Fairy Tale, consegui fazer mais algumas ficlets ontem ^^ Nada de desespero, ninguém ficará sem post por muito tempo ;D E sobre as menines que postaram algumas coisas por aqui, eu já li tudo! Só falta agora o tempo pra review mesmo :D

Aêaê, quem se lembra daquela fic que eu disse que não tinha shipper? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship,<strong>

Luxus & Raijinshuu

* * *

><p>Ele observou as três pessoas a sua frente com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.<p>

Os três o observavam também, os olhos brilhando em expectativa enquanto esperavam sua decisão.

- Uma guarda? _Para mim_?

Os três trocaram olhares nervosos, envergonhados. Luxus por um momento pensou que a ideia era absurda, afinal, ele não _precisava_ de uma guarda. Mas então ele pensou de novo, nas vantagens de ter seu próprio time. Subordinados? Nakamas? Ele não sabia a diferença. Não podia dizer que tinha carinho por eles, mas sabia que eles eram os únicos com quem podia falar mais de dez minutos sem ter vontade de pulverizá-los, e sabia que com eles era o mesmo, que eles também tinham problemas em se socializar com a guilda.

E aquilo com certeza _significava_ alguma coisa.

Fried em alguns anos se tornaria tão forte e sábio no uso de runas que poderia até se tornar seu braço direito. Bixlow já era forte, e com mais experiência em luta se tornaria um bom mago. Evergreen podia ser egocêntrica, mas o seu controle de magia era perfeito.

E todos tinham uma característica em comum: magia nos olhos.

Luxus sorriu, fazendo com que eles se assustassem por um momento.

- Que tal, _Raijinshuu_?

- Você está dizendo...

- Sim, é um nome poderoso. – Ele apoiou a mão no queixo, olhando para o alto. – Um nome que irá relacionar vocês sempre a mim, que fará com que as pessoas tremam de medo e...

Ele foi interrompido por seis braços que o puxaram para um abraço em grupo. Fried chorava, girando a cabeça para todos os lados e molhando suas roupas. Bixlow gritava o nome do novo time, próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos diante da dor. Evergreen apertava seu braço com tanta força que ele tinha certeza que não seria capaz de movê-lo por um mês.

Teria que falar com eles sobre essa coisa de abraço, principalmente em público.

E tentar disfarçar o quanto estava feliz por ter seu próprio time.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vocês sabem o quanto eu amo, sou louca e morro pelo Raijinshuu não é? *-*

Muito obrigada a todas as reviews! Quarta-feira, na hora do almoço, eu fiquei no escritório e li review por review, PM por PM, e eu senti tanta saudade de vocês! Juro, bateu um desespero, uma vontade de postar só pra deixar vocês nem que fosse um pouqinho mais felizes, deixar pelo menos um sorriso no rosto de cada uma. :~ **Muito obrigada**! 39 Capítulos, 38.979 Palavras, 302 Reviews, 30 Favorites, 15 Alerts e 16.968 Hits? Na boa, eu não mereço vocês. **sz**

Reviews? *-*

Até a próxima, que vai ser um drrrama ;x Algum palpite aê? :B

**N/B:** LUXUS, LUXUS, HEY HEY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY *dancinha do Fried* Essa fic entrou pro meu Top 10 de Fics da Gemma. Vocês-não-tem-noção-de-quanto-eu-amo-o-Raijinshuu. E minha Gê sabe escrever fics deles melhor do que ninguém. Gosh, preciso fazer as reviews atrasadas x_x entrei de férias só na teoria, pq na prática eu continuo sem tempo buu buu

REVIEWS! SEM DESCULPA PRA NÃO ESCREVER!


	41. Empty

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Boa noite pessoas bonitas do meu coração sz ! Acreditam que graças a Athena que, de alguma forma me abençoou muito, eu consegui passar direto em todas minhas provas e não precisei de recuperação nenhuma essa semana? *-* Isso foi bom, porque tive tempo de ficar online a noite e consegui escrever bastante pra vocês! :D O problema mesmo foi que não tive como responder nenhuma review, mas falemos sobre isso na N/A final, certo?

'bora pra uma dose trabalhada de drama ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Empty,<strong>

Hibiki Laytis x Karen Lilica

* * *

><p>Seu corpo começava a cansar. Conseguia sentir o rosto quente, o cabelo grudando em sua testa suada. Suas pernas adormeciam, os músculos sendo forçados já ao limite. Seus braços tremiam, e cada vez que ele sentia que ela lhe escapava, apertava mais seu corpo contra si. Seu peito ardia em chamas, a falta de ar tornando seus passos mais lentos, arrastados.<p>

- E-Está tudo bem, Hibiki.

Ele olhou para a mulher em seus braços, e sentiu lágrimas nascendo em seus olhos. Karen tinha um ferimento - ele não ousava dizer _mortal _- na barriga, seu sangue manchando suas roupas e o caminho pelo qual ele a carregou.

Desde o momento que Mestre Bob havia falado para ele em particular que ela havia simplesmente pegado uma missão escondido, quando não estava em condições, Hibiki sabia que algo daria errado. Um pressentimento ruim correu pelo seu corpo durante todo o caminho até o seu encontro, e quando ele a viu no chão, em uma poça de sangue, pensou que ela já estava morta. Foi quando notou que ela arranhava o chão e murmurava "minhas chaves", parecendo desesperada por não ter forças para alcançar quem quer que fosse.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando ela tocou sua bochecha, os dedos sujando seu rosto. Olhou mais uma vez para cidade, tão longe da onde estavam e trincou os dentes.

- _Pare. _

Caiu de joelhos, cuidando para colocar o corpo dela com delicadeza no chão. Ficou observando seus longos cabelos verdes contrastando tão bem com a natureza morta daquele lugar, castigado pelo outono.

- Você conseguiu recuperar minhas chaves? – Perguntou com dificuldade.

- Sinto muito, elas não estavam em lugar nenhum. – Passou o polegar no canto da sua boca, limpando o sangue. – Sobreviva, e volte a procurá-las. Tenho certeza de que Leo...

- Leo. – Ela olhou para o céu, e semicerrou os olhos. – Queria...

- Você poderá falar com ele amanhã.

- Tudo indica que não terei um amanhã, Hibiki.

- É um grande problema eu querer que exista um amanhã com você? – Explodiu, nervoso, o que fez Karen sorrir.

O último sorriso.

- Eu amei você, de verdade.

No momento em que ela fechou os olhos, levado pelo desespero, segurou seus ombros com força. Sacudiu seu corpo, sentindo já o próprio queixo tremer, o nó na garganta apertar.

- Olhe para mim, Karen!

_Resista._

Ele foi encontrado minutos depois por Ren e Eve, que alugaram um carro mágico para buscá-los. Ainda com a mulher no colo, entrou no automóvel. Sem nenhuma palavra, apenas com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ele voltou para a cidade sabendo que, daquele dia em diante, nunca mais seria o mesmo. Eve chorava também e lhe perguntava alguma coisa, mas as palavras dele não conseguiram alcançá-lo, de modo que o mago de neve nunca obteve uma resposta.

Como conseguir formar algum pensamento coerente quando carregava a única mulher que amou morta nos braços?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** HibiKaren é amorr, dorr, e eu amo eles u.u _Fairy Tale_ precisava de um pouco de drama, ah! E já que gostaram tanto, teremos mais capitulos futuros 'sem-shipper' :D

-Santa Afrodite, amanhã sai Fairy Tail 278 e eu já estou nervosa e ansiosa porque sei que o Mashima vai trollar o Elfman de alguma forma, enfim x.x -

Um beijo e um abraço apertado para: Yuu Miojo-san, Sinjin Hatake, Aiko-ojousan, Uchiha Evangeline, Y.K. Downfall, Sue Dii e a novata Lidy Mick! S2 Obrigada também as menines que eu sei que não tiveram tempo para deixar uma review, mas disponibilizaram uns minutinhos para ler! Vocês me fazem tão bem! *-*

Até a próxima, amoras! E se tiverem algum pedido, escrevam na review que eu ficarei feliz em atendê-las!

Ps: Pra quem acompanha _Animal Attraction_, capítulo 3 será postado daqui uns minutos! :D

**N/B:** Aaaaaaaain T_T para com isso nee-san. Vc sabe que eu choro ;_; Hibiki seu lindo, vemk chorar no meu ombro. Ai, to sem condições emocionais pra fazer notas xD Reviews, gentes


	42. Time

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Boa noite amres! *-* Sei que 'tou demorando horrores pra postar, mas vocês me entendem né? Meus dias de internet apenas ao fds irá mudar, já que em dois meses eu termino o meu curso e daí é sóóó alegria! Posso dizer que, mesmo sem tempo, eu tou escrevendo viu? Quem tá afim de uma ElfEver pós-trollagem do Bixlow? :x Qualé, sei que vocês lembraram de mim –q

Eu quero agradecer muito as lindas da Aiko-chan e da Sue-nee que me ajudaram muito com esse capítulo, com os nomes dos personagens! Dedico essa a vocês, com muito amor sz

Vamo lá? ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ele não pode evitar um sorriso quando sentiu duas mãozinhas pequenas tentando tampar seus olhos. Colocou suas mãos sobre elas e as apertou, fazendo a criança rir.<p>

- Quem é? – Perguntou, fingindo não saber. – Mira-chan?

- Errou!

Num giro rápido demais para alguém da sua idade, virou e segurou a criança em seus braços, fazendo cócegas nele. A gargalhada soou pela guilda, fazendo os membros pararem suas atividades para observar a cena com sorrisos nos rostos.

- Assim não vale! – O menino de cabelo rosa apertou seu nariz com força, depois de secar algumas lágrimas dos olhos. – Você trapaceou, Jii-chan!

- Desculpa, Aki-kun. – Deu um peteleco na sua testa. – Da próxima vez eu prometo não estragar a brincadeira.

Com um sorriso idêntico ao do pai, o garoto se despediu antes de correr na direção de algumas crianças. Makarov semicerrou os olhos e ficou muito quieto observando Aki puxando o cabelo de Gris, que sem hesitar, tentou congelá-lo. Como bom prodígio na magia de fogo, antes disso acontecer, queimou completamente suas roupas, deixando o garoto nu e furioso. Nenhum dos adultos em volta deles se preocupou com isso, visto o passado idêntico de seus pais. A pequena luta que começava a ser travada piorou quando Gale, com Storm em seu encalço, entrou na bagunça. A pequena Elora, que comia seu pedaço matinal de bolo de morango, bateu na mesa com os pequenos punhos. Autoritária como a mãe, não hesitou em correr até eles para separar a briga.

- Parem com isso, vocês três!

No outro canto do salão, Makarov percebeu, Luke tentava parar Puppet e Eileen que competiam para ver quem tinha a melhor magia ocular. As mãos do garoto já haviam se tornado pedra, enquanto a alma da garota claramente tremeluzia em volta do corpo.

- A brincadeira acaba quando um vira pedra e o outro fica sem a alma? – Perguntou Luke, cruzando os braços finos na frente do corpo, logo depois de baixar a viseira do capacete de Puppet e apertar a bochecha de Eileen. – Parem com isso antes que nossos pais venham aqui, ou pior, antes que Donner os veja!

_Donner._

Makarov sorriu. Nunca pensou que viveria tempo suficiente pra ser capaz de conhecer seu bisneto. A criança, um pouco mais velha que as outras - que estavam entre as idades de 10 e 13 anos -, havia herdado o grande coração da mãe e a aparência do pai. Era mimado por ele, mas sabia que Gildarts era um avô pior; Kana muitas vezes precisava pedir para que ele parasse de fazer as coisas pelo filho.

- Jii-Jii, tadaima. – Disse, ao chegar na guilda, com um sorriso. – Meu pai pediu para avisá-lo que estará aqui mais tarde, pra tal reunião de vocês.

Acenou, antes de dar um tapinha em sua cabeça. Rindo, o garoto fez o mesmo antes de seguir na direção de sua guarda pessoal, do seu próprio Raijinshuu.

- Reunião? – Perguntou a mulher ao seu lado. – Finalmente desistiu?

Olhou para ela. Seu cabelo cor de rosa, que um dia fora tão belo, agora já era marcado pelo tempo com fios grisalhos, assim como seu rosto, que há anos havia o deixado embasbacado por tanta beleza e que agora era marcado com rugas, do mesmo jeito que o dele era.

- Desisti no momento em que voltei de Tenrou Island, mas como você sabe, Gildarts não quis aceitar o cargo. – Sentiu a mão sendo capturada pela dela, e em seguida, uma agulha sendo enfiada em seu braço sem cerimônia. – Isso dói! Você poderia ser mais delicada, Porlyusica.

- Não seja ridículo.

O sorriso em seu rosto não desapareceu quando as crianças que observava antes passaram correndo na sua frente. Aki, Gris, Storm, Gale e Elora. Todos parecidos com seus pais, com personalidades fortes e poder mágico incrível. Suspirou, percebendo que estava ficando velho. Seus _filhos_, seus moleques orgulhosos, já estavam casados e com suas próprias crianças. A nova geração estava formada, e ele, o sobrevivente da mais antiga, percebeu que estava na hora de se aposentar.

Aposentar, já que sua missão mais importante havia sido cumprida com êxito.

Apertou a mão de Porlyusica com força, chamando sua atenção. Ela parou de verificar o soro que estava ligado à sua veia e o olhou, fria.

- O que acha de visitar o norte comigo?

- Você não vai morrer, Makarov. Não há necessidade de uma viagem tão longa.

- E que tal se morássemos lá?

- Recuso, há muitas pessoas.

- Podemos construir uma casa na floresta, se você preferir.

- Estamos velhos para construir qualquer coisa, idiota.

- _Precisamos_ de uma casa!

- Nós _já estamos_ em casa.

Queria provocá-la, dizer que ela, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, havia reconhecido a Fairy Tail como seu verdadeiro lar e que nem havia reclamado em ficar na guilda aqueles dias com ele, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. Porlyusica estava certa, como sempre. Por mais que seus filhos tenham crescido, eles continuavam sendo idiotas; Luxus, mesmo se tornando o novo mestre, nunca teria voz de comando sobre eles, e, por mais que quisesse descansar, tirar férias, sabia que nunca seria capaz.

Fairy Tail seria para sempre o seu lar, até o dia de sua morte.

Olhando para a agulha em seu braço e pensando em todos os remédios que estava tomando, sorriu.

Ele lutaria bravamente para que esse dia demorasse a chegar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Pra quem se perdeu um pouco:

Aki: filho do Natsu e da Lucy; Gris e Storm: Filho/filha do Gray e da Juvia; Gale: Filho do Gazille e da Levy; Elora: filha do Gérard e da Erza; Luke: filho do Fried e da Mira; Puppet: filho do Bixlow e da Lisanna; Eileen: filha do Elfman e da Ever; Donner: filho do Luxus e da Kana.

Desculpa, shipparei pra sempre esses lindos *-*

Muito obrigada por todas reviews, baaaand'lindas! sz *o* Tem noção do que é estar pilhada forever e abrir seu e-mail e ver tantas palavras de apoio? O que seria de mim sem essas palavras, eu juro que não sei. ;)

Reviews? :D

**N/B:** MANO, PQP HUIASHODIHAIOEHDIOAEHDIOAHD morri, só isso. Comecei a ler pensando "wtf?" mas depois que eu entendi... jaklçsjlhrfhfeld todos morre. Beta-sama está feliz demais T_T Porque não é só sobre todos os ships de FT, mas OS FILHOS dos ships. Argh. É tipo, todos os meus sonhos realizados XD Reviews, pelamor. Esse cap merece muitos (L)


	43. Maybe

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

Vocês gostam de Janis Joplin? Não tem nada a ver com a história, mas eu estava ouvindo 'Maybe' quando pensei em escrever essa ficlet. Sei que quem me conhece bem já sabia que eu viria com alguma coisa ElfEver depois daquele momento foda onde o Bixlow e o Fried trollam eles. Eu dei... um grito, quando eu vi ela sorrindo toda não-ela pra ele, ai ai.

Enfim, minha semana foi um inferno, mas pelo menos estou aqui hoje e bem feliz porque já assisti Vingadores! (Tudo a ver com o assunto, ehn? xD~) Se divirtam! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe<strong>,

Elfman Strauss x Evergreen

* * *

><p>- Oe, aguente firme!<p>

- Tragam uma maca!

- Não seja estupido, _nunca_ conseguiremos carregá-lo.

- Alguma ideia melhor, maldito dos olhos caídos?

- Não comecem a brigar agora!

Elfman manteve os olhos fechados enquanto, de alguma forma, seus nakamas o levavam para a enfermaria. Saber que havia conseguido ganhar a luta, dando os primeiros pontos para Fairy Tail e defendendo a honra de suas irmãs, o deixava tão feliz que ele não sabia como estava sendo capaz de suportar. Uma mão gentil em seu rosto e outra também gentil em seu ombro denunciou a presença de Lisanna e Mirajane, e ele sorriu, mesmo em seu estado semiconsciente.

- Oe, ele está sangrando!

- Onde você estava na hora da luta? É claro que ele está sangrando, idiota.

- Mas esse sangue pode ser de Bacchus também.

- Oh... O cara mais forte da _Quatro Puppy_?

- Que tal nos focarmos no problema?

- Que tal você nos dar uma ideia?

- Gray, suas roupas.

- Francamente...

E ao ouvir a voz, tão próxima, denunciando a presença _dela, _não pode evitar que seu sorriso crescesse.

**x-x-x**

- Isso vai doer.

Sem cerimônia, Evergreen passou o remédio que Porlyusica havia preparado em seu rosto, agora sem as faixas. Ele torceu o lençol abaixo deles e mordeu o lábio inferior. Não podia dizer que sabia a dor que ele estava sentindo, porque nunca havia se ferido tanto a ponto de precisar da ajuda daquela senhora.

- Eu avisei.

Seu semblante suavizou quando ergueu o olhar para ela e notou que seus lábios estavam curvados.

- Você está sorrindo demais hoje, Ever.

- Você acha?

Pode jurar ouvir uma risadinha de Bixlow, mas preferiu se concentrar no que estava fazendo ao invés de explodir aquele idiota. Pensar em Bixlow fez ela se lembrar do momento em que ele a empurrou sobre Elfman, de como, por um milésimo de segundo, ela imaginou que não seria de todo mal dormir com ele.

_Ah... droga._

- E agora, você está vermelha.

- Não enche.

Assim que terminou de passar o remédio em seu rosto, levantou para pegar algumas faixas limpas, aproveitando para esconder um pouco o rosto dos habitantes do quarto. Fried estava muito concentrado, olhando para o céu pela janela, para notá-la e Porlyusica também, já que preparava mais alguns remédios estranhos, sendo assim o problema, como sempre, era Bixlow.

Voltando para cama, sentou e cruzou as pernas, notando que Elfman também estava incomodado de ser o centro das atenções do mago mais hiperativo do Raijinshuu. Inclinou um pouco o corpo e passou a faixa em volta de sua testa, precisando erguer um pouco seu cabelo com uma das mãos. Não conseguiu evitar passar os dedos finos por entre os fios, se perguntando como em três meses o cabelo dele havia crescido tanto. Olhou para seu rosto, percebendo que ele havia fechado os olhos com o carinho repentino.

E de novo, sorriu.

- Você foi incrível, sabia?

Ela não tinha dúvidas daquilo. Naquele dia, desde o momento em que entrou na arena, Evergreen não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. Bacchus poderia ser forte, mas Elfman _precisava_ vencer; pelas suas irmãs, por Fairy Tail. Ela o conhecia, até bem demais, pra saber que ele não era um homem de desistir de seus ideais, e sua força de vontade sempre foi sua característica mais marcante. Quando disse para Lisanna que Elfman era um cara que se superava, ela não estava mentindo.

Ele, provavelmente, nunca mais iria perder para pessoa alguma.

Memórias de quando foram pegos por aquela torre na ilha Tenrou apareceram em sua mente antes que ela pudesse bloqueá-las. Como esquecer a maneira como os dois choraram ao perceber que não eram fortes o bastante? Durante aqueles três meses de treinamento ela lembrou constantemente desse dia, e do porque precisava melhorar. Sabia que nas montanhas Elfman deveria ter pensado o mesmo; quantos Take Over o mago era capaz agora de usar sem que seu poder mágico se esgotasse rapidamente?

_Incrível._

Elfman abriu os olhos quando ouviu suas palavras, e no momento em que os orbes azuis encontraram com os dela, ele teve uma ideia do porquê dela estar agindo tão fora do seu personagem naquele dia. Entendeu o porquê da bela e fria (autodenominada) Rainha das Fadas sorrir tanto. O porquê ela havia gritado por ele, por que havia quase chorado com a sua vitória, porque foi a primeira a chegar a ele, ou até mesmo por que havia se prontificado e estava sendo tão gentil ao cuidar dele.

_Talvez_ fosse porque a Rainha das Fadas estava se apaixonando.

- Obrigado. – Ele sorriu e virou a cabeça para o lado. – Nunca ouvi tanto isso como hoje.

- Talvez você devesse começar a se acostumar. Você venceu Bacchus.

- O que tem demais naquele cara? Ele não é digno de ser chamado de homem.

Ela terminou seu curativo, mas não se afastou muito. Colocou a mão em sua bochecha, um toque comum, mas que o fez prender a respiração.

- Talvez você devesse descansar um pouco.

- Quantos talvez! – Ele deitou, com a ajuda dela. – Talvez você devesse...

- ..._Pegar_ ele logo!

Os dois ficaram subitamente vermelhos e olharam na direção de Bixlow, que estava com aquele sorriso malicioso novamente. O mago os observava há muito tempo, e mesmo com o capacete, Evergreen podia jurar ver os olhos dele brilhando.

- Urgh, Fried, _por favor_! Tem certeza que não podemos cuidar do quarto pelo lado de fora?

- Lamento. – Ele nem se deu o trabalho de desviar os olhos da janela. – Sei que você quer sair para ver a luta de Mira, mas não será possível. Prontificamo-nos a cuidar da segurança desse lugar.

- O único que quer ver a luta dela é você. – Murmurou, cruzando os braços. – E quanto a você, Ever, deveria fazer o que eu disse. _Pegá-lo_.

- Cale a boca! – Evergreen gritou, jogando nele o pote com o remédio que passava antes em Elfman.

- Você precisa da nossa aprovação? Elfman é um bom homem para você, ok? Eu e Fried sempre achamos isso e _sei_ que Luxus acha o mesmo.

E enquanto Elfman via a mulher pulando da cama para atacar o companheiro, percebeu que talvez aquela fosse a hora certa de seguir os conselhos de todos e dormir, tentar esconder o rubor do rosto. Puxou o frasco com a poção de Porlyusica (que olhava para todos com ódio) e tomou o líquido, adormecendo em seguida e tendo como sua última visão, Evergreen voltando ao seu lado depois de transformar Bixlow em pedra.

Quando ele acordou, apenas alguns minutos depois, preferiu não abrir os olhos imediatamente. Aquela sensação de paz, tranquilidade, havia voltado com força total enquanto sentia os dedos de Evergreen nos seus cabelos novamente. O quarto estava em silêncio, e por não ter sido acordado, só pode presumir que sua irmã havia ganhado a luta masculinamente e não precisou ir à enfermaria. Sem que percebesse, inclinou a cabeça na direção dela.

- Você está acordado.

O sussurro fez com que ele abrisse apenas um dos olhos, focando em Evergreen que agora tinha os cabelos presos. Ela estava novamente com aquele sorriso no rosto e ele gostava de imaginar, egoistamente, que era por sua causa.

- Talvez.

- Vamos começar com isso de novo? – Ela bufou, empurrando seu corpo novamente para o colchão, com cuidado, quando ele tentou se levantar. – Tudo bem, então. Talvez você deva dormir mais um pouco.

- Talvez você deva descansar também. – Disse, com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios. Ela abriu a boca para respondê-lo quando foi abruptamente cortada.

- Talvez vocês devessem ir a um encontro quando ele estiver recuperado. – Disse Bixlow do outro lado do quarto, enquanto Fried balançava a cabeça concordando.

- Nos digam o lugar, será por nossa conta. – Fried disse, um sorriso que não combinava com ele em seus lábios. Talvez estivesse convivendo muito com Mirajane. – Conheço um ótimo restaurante próximo a...

- PAREM COM ISSO, IDIOTAS.

Elfman observou, novamente, enquanto ela pulava da cama para bater nos dois amigos. Talvez, _talvez_, Bixlow e Fried não tenham dado a ele uma ideia tão ruim, afinal... desde quando guardava aquele sentimento por aquela problemática Rainha das Fadas?

Voltou a dormir, sendo que a última coisa que viu antes de adormecer foi ela voltando ao seu lado novamente, evitando seu olhar, e com as bochechas coradas.

Talvez fosse o momento de dizer?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E pensar que antes eu era uma das poucas que shippava ElfEver! Eles vão virar realidade, vocês vão ver só :B Queria mais momentos no mangá, leio esperando por isso. Ah, e geral aqui tá puto porque é Golden Week? xD Falando nisso, que semana insana! Vocês acham que eu terei uma folga? ¬¬ Trabalho normal na segunda, infelizmente. Pensei que ficaria os quatro dias escrevendo e assistindo animes, mas né? Cortaram meu barato :/

Muito obrigada de novo, suas lindas! Desculpem-me pela falta de tempo para responder as reviews, eu li cada uma delas com um sorriso enorme no rosto!** S2**

Até a próxima, que será um shipper bem³ popular, mas que ninguém escreveu sobre xD~

Reviews? *-*

**N/B:** lashdlkajhaedhaekhlskfhelh O que que eu faço com essa menina? Qualquer dia desses vou implodir de amor por essas fics. E COLOCAR FRIED/MIRA NO MEIO É MAL-DA-DE Mashima-sensei oficializando ElfEver, oh, meu kokoro (L) Bixlow shipper, OMG. Lindo demais. To sem palavras haushdoihaeoihaiushd Mas vcs não estão u.u Podem desembuchar tuuudo na review. No 3: um, dois, TRÊS! VALENDO!


	44. Opposites

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao Mashima :D ( a freakin awesome damn genius )

* * *

><p><strong>Opposites,<strong>

Scorpio x Aquarius

* * *

><p>Ela ouvia os sussurros dos outros espíritos, sentia seus olhares e sabia o que se passava na mente de cada um deles.<p>

Olhando para Scorpio do outro lado da mesa, que naquela noite vestia um belo terno branco, contrastando perfeitamente com sua pele morena, suspirou. Ele notou isso, sorriu e piscou um dos olhos, fazendo-a ofegar. Segurou sua mão sobre a mesa e a apertou gentilmente, mostrando a ela que não precisava se preocupar, deixando-a consciente de que também ouvia, sentia e sabia da opinião dos outros.

"_Não vai dar certo." _

Por mais que odiasse qualquer tipo de avaliação sobre as constelações, Aquarius não podia evitar pensar nas características do escorpião. Havia um magnetismo nele que ela nunca havia visto em outro, razão pela qual ela fora fortemente atraída. Também muito sociável, fazia com que todos acabassem gostando dele sem querer. Era cortês e educado, quando a situação exigia, e tremendamente poderoso, lhe dando a sensação de estar protegida o tempo todo em sua presença (mesmo que não precisasse de proteção). Decidido, _apaixonado_. Podia ser um pouco arrogante e possessivo, e às vezes não sabia escutar uma resposta negativa, mas quem era ela para dizer alguma coisa?

Ela tinha defeitos piores.

Quando começaram a sair, todos os espíritos mostraram preocupação, e até mesmo naquele dia, depois de tantos meses, ainda falavam. Ela pensou em dizer a eles para cuidarem de suas próprias vidas, pensou em _forçá-los_ a calar a boca. Foi Áries (ironicamente) seu bode expiatório no dia em que ela chegou ao seu limite. Quando disse a ariana que Scorpio era um ótimo Espirito, quase cometeu uma chacina ao ouvir o pedido de desculpas dela.

Os outros Espíritos estavam preocupados com Scorpio, não com _ela_.

Scorpio merecia alguém _melhor_.

"_Não vai dar certo." _

- Somos compatíveis, Aquarius. – Ela arregalou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça na direção dele, notando como seus olhos a estudavam. Adicione à lista de características a capacidade de ler as pessoas. O aperto na sua mão se intensificou. – _We are_.

Sim, Aquarius odiava qualquer tipo de avaliação sobre as constelações, mas Scorpio era _fascinado_. No primeiro encontro deles, um jantar no quintal do seu palácio, ele contou a ela sobre tudo o que sabia sobre estrelas. Mesmo tendo conhecimento sobre tudo que dizia, ouviu-o com curiosidade, querendo saber aonde ele chegaria com suas histórias. Ao começar a falar na compatibilidade das constelações, ele havia feito uma pausa dramática para falar de Aquário e Escorpião. Com um sorriso, depois de roubar seu primeiro beijo, ele disse a frase que a fez se apaixonar por ele completamente.

"_Somos o clichê das histórias de amor. Somos os opostos que se atraem, somos os que se completam."_

- Ignore-os. – Disse, beijando as costas de sua mão antes de soltá-la.

Ela não sabia se ele havia conseguido a ler completamente, entender sua personalidade explosiva e seu mau-humor constante. Não sabia se algum Espírito havia tentado alertá-lo sobre o risco de sua relação, e não sabia se ele havia chegado ao seu limite e explodido com alguém como ela havia feito com Áries.

Tudo o que sabia era que a relação deles era um problema aos olhos dos outros Espíritos.

E que os dois não se importavam com a opinião deles.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Levante a mão quem está com vontade de me crucificar neste momento pela demora do capítulo x.x Sinto muito, _muito,_ mesmo! Vocês sabem que eu gostaria muito de ter tempo para postar, escrever, responder reviews e ler as fics novas de vocês, né? :~ A vontade de jogar tudo pro alto é enorme, mas, hm, isso deve ser um teste, right? Aprendi com os melhores que desistir não é a melhor solução, então... Obrigada por todas as reviews, por todas PMs !

E ai, o que acharam do shipper? *-* Sempre quis escrever alguma coisa sobre eles, e depois de uma pesquisa básica sobre algumas características dos signos, bang! Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Reviews?

Até a próxima! sz

**N/B:** Nhain *u* Todas suspira com essa fic. Tem uns espíritos que tão precisando comprar uns gatos, viu? Geeente, tá ficando cansativo de dizer isso a cada fic que nee-san escreve, mas é absolutamente necessário: COMO CONSEGUE ESCREVER DE TODOS OS CASAIS EXISTENTES? JÇLACADFPAÇEFMFAOJEFJIACMIF MORRI. Beta-chan está muito feliz com essa fic. Linda (L) E vocês ae, comentem u.u


	45. Death

**N/A:** _Fairy Tail pertence ao rei do troll, Hiro Mashima_.

Quanto tempo, FF! Alguém aí sentiu minha falta e deu um sorriso ao ver o alert no e-mail? Não? Okay! D: UHASHUAUHSDHUAUHUHE'

Spoilers do capítulo do 358. Presente pras minhas amadas menines de _Fairy_, que me alegram toda sexta com surtos e surtos.

* * *

><p><strong>Death,<strong>

Elfman Strauss x Evergreen

* * *

><p>Quando abriu os olhos, Evergreen lembrou-se de ter sonhado que observava o céu ao lado dele.<p>

Não se assustou com o sonho, afinal, fazia tantos dias que não via Elfman que era normal que seu subconsciente o colocasse nos seus sonhos para ela ter mais saudades da companhia do grande idiota. Desde os jogos mágicos, seu time não aparecia com tanta freqüência na Guilda afinal, eles eram o Raijinshuu, amigos mais próximos de Laxus. Laxus, o grande Dragon Slayer do Raio, responsável por ganhar de cinco membros da Raven Tail _sozinho_ e por ganhar de Jura Neekis em uma batalha. Laxus, que não conseguia mais nem andar nas ruas antes de ser abordado por alguém pedindo seu autógrafo. Laxus, que agora recebia mais e mais missões Rank-S do Mestre Makarov – _missões irrecusáveis_ –. Laxus, que enlouqueceria se eles não estivessem do seu lado para ajudá-lo a passar por tudo aquilo.

Como diria Fried em algum discurso ensaiado e exagerado, ser parte do Raijinshuu significava sacrificar algumas coisas, e por _algumas coisas_, ela sabia que significava seu tempo na Guilda e seu tempo apenas observando ou conversando casualmente com Elfman antes de alguma discussão sem sentido.

Mas naquele dia, logo depois de lembrar-se do seu sonho, Evergreen lembrou-se também de suas obrigações e com um sorriso levantou-se da cama sabendo que tudo seria diferente.

Tiveram sorte de ver o pedido de Yajima-san antes de qualquer outro time, e mesmo recebendo olhares incrédulos do Mestre, aceitaram a missão simples porque precisavam de um descanso. Evergreen sabia que no final da missão em 8-Island todos poderiam voltar para a Guilda e tomar alguma bebida, porque voltariam pra casa a tempo dela ainda estar aberta. Fried e Bixlow pareciam estar empolgados quando ela os encontrou na cozinha (com tanto dinheiro, eles conseguiram comprar uma casa distante do centro de Magnolia para eles). Laxus lia o jornal na sala, e quando viu que ela já estava acordada e preparada pra ir, os quatro saíram em direção do restaurante no porto de Hargeon.

Tudo estava indo bem. Yajima-san comentava os recentes acontecimentos com eles, Fried cozinhava um de seus pratos favoritos, Bixlow o ajudava se divertindo, Laxus havia saído para comprar mais mantimentos e o uniforme de garçonete havia caído perfeitamente no seu corpo, mesmo que todos dissessem o contrário para irritá-la. Havia passado apenas algumas horas desde que a missão havia começado quando o sujeito entrou no estabelecimento e simplesmente fez tudo ruir. Ela rapidamente entendeu assim como seus garotos que o sujeito estava atrás de Yajima-san e com terror, viu que eles eram simplesmente fracos demais para protegê-lo.

Mas Laxus sempre foi forte o suficiente para proteger _todos_.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos, e observou seu líder ganhar sem esforço do representante da Tartarus. Ela sorriu para ele e o chamou de homem, automaticamente se amaldiçoando por soar exatamente como Elfman. Pensar em Elfman a fez ficar decepcionada com o rumo que a missão tinha tomado, afinal, talvez ela não o visse mais no final daquela tarde.

Alguns minutos depois quando o demônio havia usado seu ultimo truque, envenenamento, ela teve certeza que não o veria naquele final de tarde e provavelmente nunca mais. Ela podia sentir seus pulmões queimando, e seu corpo tremendo a cada movimento. Ela havia chamado por Yajima-san quando ele caiu, e sabia que aconteceria o mesmo com ela em qualquer momento. Seu corpo caiu no chão junto com o de Bixlow, sangue escorrendo de seu nariz. Ouvia a voz de Fried ao longe, e torceu para que pelo menos ele fugisse daquele lugar com Laxus.

O céu estava cinzento.

**x-x-x**

O céu azul, repleto de nuvens, havia chamado a atenção de Elfman sem que ele percebesse.

Aquele dia ele havia decidido não tomar nenhuma missão e passar o dia ajudando as irmãs na Guilda. Estava lavando a louça na pia, com o olhar perdido no horizonte, sendo notado por todas as garotas que estavam na cozinha. Elfman não era conhecido como um pensador, então pelo sorriso bobo e o olhar triste elas sabiam que ele estava pensando em Evergreen. E de fato, Elfman pensava em Evergreen; contava mentalmente quantos dias fazia que não ouvia a voz daquela teimosa auto-proclamada rainha das fadas. Estava quase chegando a um número quando um espirro o fez perder as contas.

Lisanna obviamente não deixaria a oportunidade passar.

- Aww, ela está pensando em você também!

- Ela _quem_? Pare com isso, Lisanna.

A irmã riu e o deixou novamente sozinho com a louça. Mesmo pedindo para a irmã parar no íntimo Elfman desejava que fosse verdade; apenas de pensar em ter Evergreen pensando nele com a mesma intensidade que ele pensava nela todos os dias, o deixava alegre. Fazia com que ele esquecesse por alguns minutos o quanto sentia falta de vê-la, mesmo que não admitisse isso em voz alta.

Minutos depois, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado na cozinha, Macao apareceu na porta transtornado. Não olhava para Lisanna, e nem para as outras meninas que estavam no cômodo. Olhava apenas para Elfman, o que o assustou antes mesmo dele começar a falar.

- Laxus está... – Macao tremeu. – Elfman, o Raijinshuu...

Elfman não esperou ele terminar a frase, e com passos largos, o empurrou do caminho e seguiu em direção ao hall. A cena a sua frente parecia surreal. Gray passou ao seu lado carregando Yajima-san, desmaiado. Laxus era carregado por Gazille e Natsu, ambos gritando ordens para as pessoas saírem da frente. Bixlow já estava sendo levado na direção da enfermaria por Wakaba e Kana. Fried explicava ao mestre o que havia acontecido com dificuldade, já que ambos estavam visivelmente abalados. E Evergreen...

- Deixem-na comigo.

Erza e Lucy se afastaram quando ele apareceu na frente delas. Vendo suas roupas, com um rubor totalmente desnecessário para a situação, Elfman tirou o próprio casaco e a cobriu antes de pega-la no colo. Tomando cuidado, mantendo-lhe segura em seus braços trêmulos – _seu corpo inteiro tremia _–, começou a caminhar até a enfermaria. Não pensou que algum dia viveria o horror de carregar o corpo ferido de Evergreen novamente. Ela não estava completamente inconsciente, já que ela conseguiu abrir um pouco os olhos e puxar o canto dos lábios em um breve sorriso quando o viu (apesar dele ter quase certeza que ela estava delirando). Ele a colocou na cama e sentou ao seu lado, afastando os fios de cabelo que estavam grudados em seu rosto; Evergreen suava frio... Ninguém precisou dizê-lo que ela estava envenenada.

- Hey... – Começou a falar, sem saber se ela estava o ouvindo. Segurou sua mão. – Não se preocupe. Você está em casa.

Pareceu por um momento que ela iria falar algo, mas no mesmo instante seus olhos se fecharam. Elfman gritou por ajuda quando a viu se contorcer, no mesmo momento que o Mestre e Porlyusica-san entraram, expulsando ele e todos os outros do quarto. Junto com seus nakamas, Elfman esperou por notícias. O Mestre saiu do quarto e contou o que sabia, e em seguida as notícias do porto de Hargeon começaram a chegar. Sua mão fechou em um punho e com apenas um soco, ele abriu um enorme buraco na parede que passou todos aqueles longos minutos apoiado.

Evergreen estava morrendo. Morrendo. E tudo que ele podia fazer no momento era esperar que um milagre salvasse a sua vida. Tudo que ele podia fazer era esperar por uma nova chance para finalmente confessar a ela o quanto a amava e o quanto sentia a sua falta.

Anoiteceu.

**x-x-x**

Assim que abriu os olhos, Evergreen desejou que nunca o tivesse feito. Com calma, ela foi se acostumando a claridade do quarto. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se aliviada por conseguir fazer isso novamente e tentou se mover, mas o corpo ainda estava dolorido. Aflita, virou a cabeça com dificuldade para a sua direita e aliviou um pouco quando conseguiu enxergar seus garotos nas camas ao seu lado. Pareciam estar dormindo, pacificamente; o terror havia passado.

- Ever?

Seus olhos arregalaram quando Elfman surgiu no seu campo de visão.

- Idiota... - Sua voz saiu rouca, horrível aos seus ouvidos, e ela desejou que nunca tivesse falado em primeiro momento porque até mesmo sua voz precisava ser perfeita para ele. E ela sabia que deveria estar com uma aparência horrível, seus cabelos precisavam de cuidado imediato, e onde estavam seus óculos para disfarçarem as suas olheiras? Afinal, ela esteve envenenada e...

Ele riu, interrompendo seus pensamentos descontrolados por conta da sua presença, voltando ao seu lugar. Quando ela girou a cabeça para o seu lado notou que ele estava sentado em um banco ao lado de sua cama. Baixou os olhos e percebeu que uma de suas mãos estava entrelaçada na mão dele, e teve certeza que ficou _mais_ vermelha quando entendeu que ele estava ali, que ele ficou ali, o tempo todo que ela estivera inconsciente. Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele soltou sua mão, e puxou uma poção que estava sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e a misturou em um copo d'água a ajudando a beber em seguida.

- Não é como se eu estivesse preocupado, ou algo do tipo. – Elfman coçou a nuca, um gesto que ela sabia que ele só fazia quando ficava sem jeito. – Só estou cobrindo o turno da minha irmã, só isso.

- Só isso.

- É.

Assim que ele largou o copo, e disfarçadamente segurou a ponta dos seus dedos, eles pararam de falar e apenas ficaram se olhando como se fosse a primeira vez que estavam se vendo; como se, igual aos clichês dos contos de fada, tivessem se apaixonado a primeira vista. Evergreeen respirou fundo, e decidiu que precisava falar antes do remédio que havia tomado começasse a fazer efeito. Ela quase morreu, e pensou por um momento pensou que nunca mais veria seus companheiros e Laxus, mas o que mais a fez ter medo foi o pensamento de nunca mais ver Elfman. E o olhar que ele lhe dava...

Ah... Se ela tivesse forças, e estivesse _perfeita_, ela provavelmente o beijaria agora.

- Preciso que você me leve para ver as nuvens. – Começou, o calor voltando ao rosto. – O parque parece ser um bom lugar. Ou as montanhas. Ou o telhado da Guilda, se não tivermos tempo. Você precisa me prometer que assim que eu melhorar fará isso.

- Eu prometo. – Disse, ainda sem desviar os olhos dela. – Uma promessa de homem.

Ela sorriu, antes de segurar sua mão com força.

- E nós dois sabemos que você é um homem e tanto.

Ela voltou a dormir, deixado Elfman atônito e, com certeza, mais apaixonado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Nuvens gente... Nuvens.

Quanto tempo fazia que eu não postava nada no FF? Estou perdida aqui, não me lembrava nem como atualizar a fic, aliás, não me lembrava nem como escrever uma fic. Comecei essa coisinha aqui no trabalho, no horário de almoço, e quando vi estava 'pronta'. Não vou mentir, ela ia para a pasta junto com as outras ficlets que provavelmente não verão a luz do dia, mas algo me fez postar ela hoje... Não sei explicar direito...

Enfim, agradeço a linda da Aiko por ter betado a ficlet pra mim. E é isso aí, eu não lembro também como escrever uma N/A. HUAUHSUAUHSDUAE

Até a próxima!


End file.
